To Find True Love
by SessRin2003
Summary: Rin decides to begin a new life with the help of her friends. SessRin, InuKag, MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, its me SessRin2003 a major fan of Sesshomaru and Rin (older Rin). Well, I have now done it, I have begun writing my own stories. Please review and tell me what you think. Please be kind to me, I have never done this before and really scared.  
  
On the serious side: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters so please do not sue me for I have no money to give. Just a major fan of the Anime story.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The day started out like any other day nothing special to do, just stay at home and hang out since it was the weekend. I had completed all of my studies for my college exams early. My girl friends Sango and Kagome told me that I should get out more. "But I not the type of girl who would just go wild and crazy" Rin whisper to herself as she looked out of her bedroom window.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"RIN run and don't look back" cried Miyoko as she whisper into her daughter's ear. "Please remember that your father and I love you very much" as she began to choked on the blood that was starting to fill her lungs.  
  
"Please my daughter, my beautiful little girl, Live your life to the fullest, and find happiness in a man who will love you with all his heart." Said Yocichi with his last breath.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Then it hit me, I have to put my tragic past behind me and the only way I can do that is to take steps to change. Thought Rin.  
  
The door to Rin's room swung wide open creating a loud bang as Kagome stood in the door way, with her hands on her hips and a very serious look on her face, with Sango right behind her in the same stance. "RIN YAMAMOTO, this is the first day of you new life." yelled Kagome with a big smile creeping on her face, as Sango fell on the ground laughing like she just went crazy. This had broken Rin train of thought with the loud bang of her bedroom door.  
  
"You ... should... of ... seen... your.... Face.....hahaha ... Rin... that .. was .. priceless.." said Sango as she was whipping the tears from her eyes and her laughter was starting to die down.  
  
Kagome had walked over to Rin and grabbed her arm, pulling her off of her bed. "We are going out tonight and you have a date Rin. now go and take a shower so that we can get ready" said Kagome she turned to leave Rin standing with a shocked face. Sango came in and gave Rin a big hug. "Don't worry Rin you're going to have fun, said Sango as she started to walk out of Rin's room.  
  
On the other side of town:  
  
"I said NO, I am not going to do it Inuyasha" yelled Sesshomaru as he looked at his younger bother with a very pissed off look on his face. "Look Sesshomaru, you owe me or do I have to remind you of all the times I have help you out with your dates" Inuyasha yelled back to his older bother from the other side of his bedroom door. Why are you yelling Inuyasha, asked Izayoi (Inuyasha mother)? Sesshomaru had heard her soft voice and decided to make sure that Inuyasha told her the truth and not some lie.  
  
I had asked Sesshomaru to go out on a blind date with a friend of mine, but she is just being a big JERK!!!" said Inuyasha. And it's seems to me that Sesshomaru had said no by the way you are acting Inuyasha" said Izayoi.  
  
Sesshomaru, I can remember many times that you yourself had asked Inuyasha to help you out during the time of need as you had called it" Izayoi had said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to argue the point, but he knew she was right. And there was no reason to argue with her. Fine, I will help you out this time Inuyasha, but so help me if she is ugly like a MUTT, I'm out of there!" said Sesshomaru with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
Thank you Mom, I love you" said Inuyasha as he gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before Inuyasha had went to his room, he knocked on Sesshomaru door and yelled out "be ready by 6:30pm, we have to pick up the girls at 7:00pm."  
  
"HUH, whatever" yelled back Sesshomaru.  
  
"Izayoi what was that about?" said InuTaisho with a look on his face wondering what his wife was up to.  
  
"I was just helping the boys out with a discussion, that's all." Said Izayoi, with a very large smile on her face. Her husband knew that smile all to well, for the last time he saw it, the next thing that happened he was getting married to her. 


	2. The meeting

Just wanted to give a quick back ground on the group:  
  
Rin Yamaoto – 25 years old– Kagome's cousin, friends with Sango – Senior at Youkai University – getting her Master degree in Computer software. Getting ready to graduate at the top of her class. Eyes: brown Hair: about mid-back- black Weight: 125 lbs Height: 5'6  
  
Sango Hiraikotsu – 26 years old – friends with Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru – Computer software designer at the Youkai Corporation. Eyes: brown Hair: about mid-back- black Weight: 130 lbs Height: 5'7  
  
Kagome Higurashi- 26 years old – Rin's cousin, friends with Sango Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru – Computer software designer at the Youkai Corporation. Eyes: brown Hair: about to the shoulder - black Weight: 130 lbs Height: 5'6  
  
Miroku Houshi – 27 years old – friends to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Assistant to Inuyasha. Eyes: brown Hair: short - black Weight: 178 lbs Height: 5'9  
  
Inuyasha Tsuneji – 27 years old – Sesshomaru younger brother – Vice President of the Tsuneji Corporation a major Software conglomerate. – Friends with Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku. Eyes: Golden Hair: about waist line - white Weight: 175 lbs Height: 6'1  
  
Sesshomaru Tsuneji – 28 years old – Inuyasha older brother – CEO/President of the Tsuneji Corporation a major Software conglomerate. Friends with Kagome, Sango, Miroku. Eyes: Golden Hair: little past waist line - white Weight: 175 lbs Height: 6'5  
  
Izayoi Tsuneji – Inuyasha mother and Sesshomaru step-mother - housewife  
  
InuTaisho Tsuneji – Father to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru – Founder of the Tsuneji Corporation  
  
Question/Answers:  
  
anhimals do Rin, Sango and Kagome all live together? Yes all three girls are living in one big house. The house belongs to Sango, so therefore they do not have to worry about rent.  
  
********************************************************* Last time:  
  
"Izayoi what was that about?" said InuTaisho with a look on his face wondering what his wife was up to.  
  
"I was just helping the boys out with a discussion, that's all." Said Izayoi, with a very large smile on her face. Her husband knew that smile all to well, for the last time he saw it, the next thing that happened he was getting married to her. ********************************************************* Now on with the story:  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting  
  
"RINNNNNN .... come on get you butt out here, so that we can get you ready for your date!" Sango yelled at the bathroom door. "Come on Sango, we have to give the poor girl a break. I mean think about it, here we are telling Rin she has a date and that she is going out to have fun wither she likes it or not." Kagome said with a hint of guilt in her voice.  
  
"Listen Kagome, I know that we pushing her into this but, the girl needs to get out and have fun. Is that too much to ask for?" Sango had said, trying to not feel bad about how they set up Rin on a blind date.  
  
"I just hope that Inuyasha does not set Rin up with a total jerk, or he will have hell to pay" Sango told Kagome as they sat on the bed waiting for Rin to come out of her bathroom.  
  
Both Sango and Kagome were talking about what they were going to wear and what type of hair styles when Rin came out of her bathroom wearing a white robe and a towel on her head.  
  
Rin just stared at the two girls chatting away, thinking how happy she really was to lived with two girls. "Ahem, I'm done with my shower now" Rin stated to the two girls that had stopped talking and look at Rin standing at the bathroom doorway.  
  
"Ohhh... Rin your going to look gorgeous after we are done with you" said Kagome and Sango at the same time with a big smile on their faces.  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru were going to be late if you done hurry up." Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
RING... RING...  
  
"Yo Miroku, are you almost here or what?" Inuyasha question his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, we are coming up the drive way as we speak, so did Sesshomaru agree to do it?" said Miroku "Or do I get to the be the lucky guy with two ladies at my side?" questioned Miroku.  
  
Yeah, he agree to go on the date, but I have not told him it's with Rin or I think he would have said no." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Rin, who is this Rin" asked Sesshomaru with a questioning look on his face. Inuyasha had turned around and looked up at his older brother. "That is the name of your date, Rin Yamaoto. You know her she's Kagome cousin." Inuyasha had explained to Sesshomaru.  
  
Dinggggg Dongggg.....  
  
'Why hello, Miroku how are you doing this evening" said Izayoi. I'm fine, Thank you Mrs. Tsuneji and how are you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I am doing ..." Izayoi had stopped when InuTaisho deep voice was heard.  
  
"Hey Miroku my boy, how are you and your family?" asked InuTaisho.  
  
"Well, my family and ....." Miroku had begun to say when he noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys are we ready to have a night of fun with the lovely ladies?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Feh, your such a pervert Miroku" Sesshomaru said with a look of disgusts on his face. "Come on lets get this night over with so that I can go back to my own thing when it's over with." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"WOW!!! Rin, I do have to say that the poor guy won't know what hit him when he sees you." Kagome said as she admire there work that they had done.  
  
"Hey Kagome we better get ready for our dates before it's too late" Sango said while going into her own bedroom.  
  
An hour later all three girls were ready for their dates.  
  
Dinggg Donggggg...  
  
"I'll get it" yelled Sango as she walked to open the door. "Hey guys come on in, we are just about ready to go." Said Sango. "Do you want anything to drink before we go out on the town?" Sango had asked the guys and she escorted them into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, give me a Vodak straight with no ice" Sesshomaru said with a look of ice.  
  
"Okay" said Sango. "Hey Inuyasha, are you sure it was a good thing to have Sesshomaru as Rin date. I mean he is not the nicest guy you know and this is Rin first time on a date" Sango had whispered to Inuyasha with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Listen, I know Sesshomaru and he can be a real jerk at times, but he wont hurt her." Inuyasha said with a little bit of worry in his voice.  
  
"Okay, I just don't want her to get hurt by some jerk who thinks he's gods gift to women." Sango said with a venom in her voice.  
  
As they Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the large couch and Sesshomaru was sitting in the love seat, the had all turn their heads when they heard the girls coming into the living room.  
  
"Hey guys, you remember my cousin Rin Yamaoto" Kagome said with a smile on her face. "And Rin this is Miroku Houshi and .." before Kagome could continue with her introductions of the guys. Miroku had a arm around Rin and was beginning to ask Rin will she bear his child.  
  
"SMACK, PUNCH"!!! Pervert" yelled Sango. "Keep your hands off of her and remember who you are dating" Sango said with a very pissed looked.  
  
"Sorry Rin, that's Miroku for you" said Inuyasha. With his hand extended to Rin, waiting for a hand shake, "I am Inuyasha Tsuneji and over there is my older brother Sesshomaru Tsuneji" Inuyasha said with a sincere look on his face.  
  
Rin had looked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting, she had walked over to him and extended her hand to him, waiting for him to respond to her.  
  
Sesshomaru had stood up and looked down, starring into Rin's brown eyes, as Rin had become mesmerized by his golden eyes. 


	3. The Date

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so please do not sue me for I have no money to give.  
  
I would like to give a special thanks for Someone out there, who corrected me on the name of Inuyasha mothers' name.  
  
And a Major Arigato to aNiMePeRfEcT, without your help I would have gotten off to a really bad start.  
  
To my new fans Thank you so much for your encouraging words.  
  
aNiMePeRfEcT KitKat07 Yogi Mutoh Anhimals Marnika YoukaiMistress Someone out there  
  
Below is answers to some of your questions.  
  
Marnika to answer your question (Wondering how Rin's parents died and how she lives now?) I will be bring about how Rin's parents die and how she lives in coming up chapters. But I am sorry to say that I cannot reveal that at this time. However, thank you for your supporting words.  
  
KitKat07 I am glad you and some of the readers enjoy reading, I'm going to try to keep this with Romance of course, but with a little bit of tragic and for sure humor.  
  
********************************************************* Last time:  
  
Rin had looked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting, she had walked over to him and extended her hand to him, waiting for him to respond to her.  
  
Sesshomaru had stood up and looked down, starring into Rin's brown eyes, as Rin had become mesmerized by his golden eyes.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
Chapter 3: The Date  
  
"Uh, hello are you two done with the staring contest" Kagome asked with a slight worry sound to her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru took Rin's hand into his and brought it up to his lips. Rin just stood watching his movements as if time had stood still when he kissed her hand.  
  
Sango grabbed Rin's arm and started to pull her away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lets get going before we lose our dinner reservation at P. F. Chang. You know it took me a month to get reservations for that place" Inuyasha said as he begun to walk towards the front door and leading the others to follow.  
  
(Quick Author's note: P.F. Chang is a very famous Chinese/Asian Bistro, very exquisite restaurant.)  
  
"Kagome is riding with me" stated Inuyasha. "Sango my love would you do me the honor and join me in the ride to our destination." Miroku asked as he gently pull Sango hand away from Rin.  
  
"Of course, I will ride with you but you better keep your hands to yourself Miroku" Sango stated with a harsh tone.  
  
"Hey Rin it's looks like you and Sesshomaru will be riding with each other since the guys decided to bring their own cars" said Kagome.  
  
Rin had looked over towards where Sesshomaru had stood by his 2005 Black Corvette.  
  
"Listen Rin if you don't want to ride with Sesshomaru, I will ride with him and you can go with Inuyasha. I don't mind really" Kagome asked with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I will be okay, plus I think I will enjoy riding in the corvette for I have always wanted to" Rin said as she was looking a the tall, well built man who had begun to move towards the girls.  
  
"Shall we go" Sesshomaru asked with a cold but yet sexy voice as he extended his hand to Rin. Rin had excepted his hand as he lead the way to his car.  
  
"Wow, this car is beautiful!" Rin had whispered to herself, as she was being helped into the car. "Thank you, she is my pride and joy" Sesshomaru said as he started the car.  
  
(Inuyasha/Kagome)  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think it was wise to have Sesshomaru as Rin's date. I mean he can be okay at times but I just scared that he will be rude or may hurt her feelings." Kagome said with a worried look.  
  
"I know Kagome, I had my doubts about that. But did you see how he looked at her, it was like there is something going and we just don't know it. Who knows maybe things may work out for them, like it did for us." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a quick glance with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
(Miroku/Sango)  
  
"Miroku if you don't keep your hands on the steering wheel, I'm going to ..." said Sango. WHACK!! "Sango, my love I just can't help myself when I am around you." Miroku said with a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
(Sesshomaru/Rin)  
  
The ride to P.F. Chang was quite, Rin could not help as to how the car felt. "Mr. Tsuneji, I just wanted to ..." Rin had begun to say as she was cut off by Sesshomaru hand had touch her knee.  
  
Rin was taken by Sesshomaru action that she did not know what to do for he had left his hand on her knee. "Rin, it is my pleasure" was all that Sesshomaru had said, as he gave Rin a quick glance of assurance.  
  
The group had finally reached the restaurant, everyone with the exception of Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
"Where in the hell is he, I know he been to this place before so what is going on!" Inuyasha stated with a very pissed off sound in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't think he will do anything to her?" Kagome asked with a worried and questioning look on her face.  
  
"Let me call the ass hole and see what the hell is going on! Inuyasha stated as he dialed Sesshomaru cell number.  
  
"What is it little brother", Sesshomaru asked. "Don't give me that crap Sesshomaru, were in the hell are you?!!!" Inuyasha yelled in to the cell phone questioning Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, it seems there is a change in plans. This is my date after all and not yours!" Sesshomaru stated as he hung up the phone on Inuyasha and turning the cell off.  
  
"Damn him, when I see Sesshomaru I'm going to kill him" Inuyasha stated in a very very pissed tone.  
  
"Come on Kagome, Rin will be alright. I know Sesshomaru he won't hurt her." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha had lead Kagome, Miroku and Sango into the restaurant.  
  
Rin had looked over to Sesshomaru with a questioning and worried look on her face. "Mr. Tsuneji, I could not over here but..." Rin had begun to state as she was cut of by the car coming to a complete stop.  
  
"We here" Sesshomaru said, as he opened his door to get out of the car. Sesshomaru had walked over to the other side of the corvette to open Rin's door.  
  
Rin had looked up at Sesshomaru and took his hand. Sesshomaru had taken Rin to a private airport, where a airplane was waiting for them to arrive.  
  
Rin was continue to be lead by Sesshomaru has they had enter into his private jet. Before Rin could ask him to where they were going, they were off into the night's air.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken a set next to Rin and was on the phone talking to someone in Italian. Rin could pick up some of the words but could not understand what was being talked about.  
  
Sesshomaru had handed a small drink to Rin. "Drink, it will calm your nerves" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Rin was shocked that he knew she was nervous. She took the drink from him and was surprise that the drink he had given her had in deed calm her down quite a bit. For now she was feeling tired, and had begun to drift off to sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked over to Rin with a smile on his face, as he watched her sleep. He reached over running his claw finger over her lips as he whisper to himself "What is it about you, I find myself draw too."  
  
**Rin's dream**  
  
"But I won't leave you both here to die." Rin said as she was crying and trying to stay strong for her parents. Rin looked in to her mothers eyes and saw the softness and love that her mother held for her.  
  
"RIN run and don't look back" cried Miyoko as she whisper into her daughter's ear. "Please remember that your father and I love you very much" as she began to choked on the blood that was starting to fill her lungs.  
  
"Please my daughter, my beautiful little girl, Live your life to the fullest, and find happiness in a man who will love you with all his heart." Said Yocichi with his last breath.  
  
** End of Rin's dream**  
  
Rin had felts something soft pressed against her lips. As she begun to open her eyes she was shock to see that is was Sesshomaru who was kissing her.  
  
Sesshomaru hand had caressed Rin's cheek, as his thumb whipped away the stray tear.  
  
"Sesshomaru" was all that Rin had said. As Sesshomaru had stated "we are here, its time to go".  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru had existed the airplane and walked to the waiting limo.  
  
"I am sorry about that" was all that Rin had stated to Sesshomaru. Looking down to her hands that were sitting on her lap.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked over to Rin, wondering what had happened to her in the past, that had caused her so much pain.  
  
Rin had noticed that they had came to a small villa and everything was quite and to the looks of things no one but Sesshomaru and her were the only two.  
  
The limo had came to a stop at a beautiful house that was all lit up with lights. And when Rin had gotten out of the limo, she had looked around, for as far as she could see the grounds looked exquisite with different types of flowers and greenery.  
  
"Rin, we shall go in or do you care to catch a cold." Sesshomaru had stated with an unemotional tone.  
  
Rin had turned to follow Sesshomaru in to the house where she had only found a butler and a maid waiting for them.  
  
"My Lord Sesshomaru, all is ready for you" said Jaken.  
  
Rin gave Sesshomaru a questioning look, for she was wondering why did this little man just call Sesshomaru "LORD".  
  
Sesshomaru had escorted Rin to the outside courtyard. "Huhh" Rin was shocked at the scenery, for it was covered with beautiful white roses, and red candles that had created a path to the center of the courtyard.  
  
Sesshomaru had lead Rin to the center of the courtyard, where there was a beautiful setting for the two.  
  
He pulled out the chair for her and Rin had sat down across from where Sesshomaru now was.  
  
Moments later dinner was being severed, Rin was surprise that the dinner had consist of her favorites and could not understand how did he know what she did and did not like.  
  
After dinner Sesshomaru had taken Rin by the had and lead her down a flight of stairs that had a waiting Yacht.  
  
As they had boarded the waiting ship, Rin could no longer hold back her questions.  
  
"Mr. Tsuneji, I want to thank you for the lovely dinner, but, please tell me where are we, how did you know what I like to eat, why did that little man call you Lord and were are going." Asked Rin with concern in her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru did not respond, but lead her to the front of the yacht. He had quickly turn around, pulling Rin into his arms.  
  
Rin was once again memorized by his golden eyes. Sesshomaru brought his lips to Rin's. For was seem to be an eternity was only a matter of minutes, that the kiss had last.  
  
"Rin, I have never meet someone and felt the way I do as I do with you." Sesshomaru said as he looked into Rin's brown eyes.  
  
Ringggg.... Ringgg....  
  
"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU and WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha on the other end of the cell phone.  
  
"Rin is fine and I think that she is enjoying herself, little brother." Sesshomaru said as he heard a female voice on the phone now.  
  
"Sesshomaru, can I please talk to Rin" Kagome asked.  
  
"Here it's for you" Sesshomaru stated as he handed the phone to Rin.  
  
"Hello, Rin here" Rin said with a happy tone in her voice.  
  
"Rin, oh my god are you okay? He's not hurting you or anything like that? Kagome questioned.  
  
"I am having a wonderful time, please don't worry about me. Sesshomaru is being a wonderful gentleman." Rin stated with happiness in her voice.  
  
(back in Japan)  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all back at the girl's house. Worried about Rin, for this was her first time being gone out of country and yet alone with a man.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure that he won't hurt her" Kagome questioned. "Kagome, I know Sesshomaru and from the sounds of it he is treating her really good. I mean he has never done something like this before." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two but it's 2:30 am in the morning and I really would like to get some sleep." Miroku stated as he was giving Sango a look of lust in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, lets go to bed." Everyone agreed.  
  
(back in Italy)  
  
"Let's go to bed" Sesshomaru said. "huh, what do youuu.. mean go to bed" Rin stated as she was scared at his comment.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed at her and began to escort her inside. "Rin you will have your own room, for I would have normally have slept with the woman that I have taken out. However, you are different." Sesshomaru stated, giving a soft caress on Rin's left cheek.  
  
Well, I hope you like that chapter, and no I'm not going to make Rin feel cheep. But I hope you enjoy this chapter for more is to come. Please review. 


	4. Bedtime

I would like to thank those who have given me encouraging words about my writing. I am still in training.  
  
DEMONLORD9999.NET() - yor a good fic writer. – you are making me blush ;)  
  
SilentBrat - WOW!! i just love your fic...i love Rin/Sess pairings...update soon please...pretty please ^-^ - I will update soon for fans like you.  
  
Angel64 - Oh, how sweet! It's a bit fast on Sessy's part but still as sweet as chocolate! *sigh* How romantic... Update soon! - yeah he's the type of guy that will keep up guessing his true nature. If you know what I mean. (  
  
Tejas – Good stuff. Now on to the date – I hope you like how the date began or is going.  
  
Anhimals(a) - what a nice way to start a date...straight to the alcohol for sessy. u just had to stop when the good part was about to begin, for that you must update pronto! =] *please don't kill me* - sorry about the alcohol thing, I put it in there for Sessy remember he's is kinda the bad boy. And I could not let the girls be rude and not offer a drink. Hehehe  
  
Anhimals(b) - awwww...i wanna go on a date like that! how come those kind of things only happen in stories only and now in real life??? update soon!And I have to agree with you, only the super rich people can go on a real date like that, but since we are not, let our fantasies with Sesshomaru and Rin do it for us.  
  
Someone Out There - Still liking your story. Noticed the name change. ^_^. Can't wait to read the date chapter, I feel that Sess has got to be a bit speechless himself. – Glad that you approve on the update of the name. Yeah Sessy is not much of a talker at this time, but what can we say about those bad boys.  
  
However, before I begin my next chapter I would like to encourage those who write about Sesshomaru and Rin ... Please update soon. For example:  
  
AniMePeRfEcT – So bite me (Rurouni Kenshin) – you rocks!!!!  
  
Radiant Sapphire – Quiet Storm – I love the chapter. Please let me know if I can help with anything. I just love how that story is going.  
  
And to all the others who write stories on Fanfiction.net – please remember to identify the characters. This will allow user to select the types of stories with specific characters. I was able to convince FF.net to put in the character list for us. Now on with the story:  
  
**************************************************  
  
Last time: (back in Italy)  
  
"Let's go to bed" Sesshomaru said. "huh, what do youuu.. mean go to bed" Rin stated as she was scared at his comment.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed at her and began to escort her inside. "Rin you will have your own room, for I would have normally have slept with the woman that I have taken out. However, you are different." Sesshomaru stated, giving a soft caress on Rin's left cheek.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Bedtime  
  
"Rin this is your room for the night, if you need any thing I will be just next door", Sesshomaru said as he opened the bedroom door for Rin and turn on the light.  
  
Rin was surprise by the size of the room for it very large in size. She had noticed that there was a night gown on the bed waiting for its new owner to put it on for the night. Rin had begun to look around the room, when Sesshomaru had walked up to her and took her chin in his hand. Rin just stared into his eyes as Sesshomaru whisper into her ear, "If you need me Rin, just walk threw those doors and I will be on the other side."  
  
Rin had begun to fell the heat rise not only in her face, but in other places that she never have before.  
  
Sesshomaru had let Rin go and walked out her door, closing it behind him. Rin was just standing their, "is this a dream or is this real" she told herself.  
  
Rin had picked up the night gown and was amazed how beautiful it was. It felt like it was made with the softest material, with delectate stitching at the top and the bottom of it. However, it was also very see through. Rin had found the bathroom and decide to take a bath before she went to bed.  
  
(Sesshomaru room)  
  
Sesshomaru had heard the shower coming from Rin's room.  
  
"What is it about that girl, I don't know her but I feel like I want to be with her, have her, touch her and every possible way." Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Sesshomaru had went into his own bathroom and decided to take a cold, very cold shower before going to bed.  
  
Sesshomaru was done with his shower and was sitting on his bed, working on his laptop, when he heard a soft knock at his door.  
  
Sesshomaru placed the computer to the side of him and got out of bed to answer the door. (Of course, he forgot to put his robe on and was only wearing his black silk boxers, hehehe ()  
  
Rin just stood there until Sesshomaru had open the joining door to their rooms.  
  
She just stood there looking like she was a kid in the adult candy store. For all she was doing is looking at Sesshomaru with her eyes being to fill with lust.  
  
(Rin's thoughts)  
  
Oh, my god. He has a body of a god. So tall, so well built, so firm. And his long silver hair, I have never notice it before and his eyes they are like I have never seen before.  
  
While Rin was lost in her thoughts Sesshomaru whisper in her ear, "do you like what you see".  
  
Of course this snap Rin out of her lustful thought. "Uh, I just wanted to tell you good night and and ...." Rin had trailed off some what embarrassed at what she was about to ask.  
  
"And what Rin" Sesshomaru had asked.  
  
"Okay just spit it our Rin or you will never say it", she told herself.  
  
"CanIsleepwithyou" she quickly stated.  
  
"Rin please say it slower" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Can I sleep with you, I mean I am not the type of girl who sleeps around or will just sleep with her very first date in all. It just I have never been this far away from home before and I'm scared." Rin stated.  
  
Sesshomaru gave Rin a smile, as he lead her into his room. He moved the laptop off of the bed and shut it down for the night. "Arigato, Sesshomaru" Rin said as she laid in the bed next to him. Sesshomaru had pulled Rin into his arms. "Ah" Rin was surprise by his action, but for some odd feeling she felt safe.  
  
(Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"Yes, I can get use to this. She feels so soft next to me, its like something I have never felt before."  
  
Both Rin and Sesshomaru had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back in Japan:  
  
(Kagome/Inuyasha)  
  
"Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha had said after their heated love making session was over. "Inu, I love you too" Kagome said as she tried to keep her mind from worrying about Rin.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was wondering if Rin is okay. I mean she's never been away from home before. And I know Sesshomaru can be some what nice, but I can't help but worry." Kagome stated.  
  
"I know how you feel Kagome, but we have to let Rin experience life for herself. I know her past was not the greatest when her parents died, but she needs to find happiness.' Inuyasha said as he try to confirm Kagome.  
  
"We will call Rin in the morning and see how she is doing. Okay" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, enjoying her time that they had spend like this.  
  
"Inuyasha, I truly Love you with all my heart and I can't image of being without you." Kagome stated.  
  
Inuyasha had kissed Kagome forehead as she had fallen to sleep.  
  
(Inuyasha thoughts)  
  
I know now Kagome that you were sent from the heave's for me. I know what I need to do now. God, I hope Sesshomaru is not treating Rin like he does with all his other dates. For if he does hurt her, he will be hurting Kagome and I will have to just kick his ass for it.  
  
Inuyasha had drifted off to sleep. (Miroku/Sango)  
  
"Saaaannngoo" Miroku yelled as he was in a heated moment with Sango.  
  
"Miroku, pleasee I .. I .. coming" Sango gasp out.  
  
"Sango, Sango .. marry me" Miroku stated as he filled her womanhood with his heated seed.  
  
"Miroku, I . I don't know what to say" Sango said. "Then just say Yes" Miroku stated as he gave Sango a look of pure and true love.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you" Sango said with a smile forming on her face.  
  
"Thank you, my love" Miroku stated as he gave Sango a small kiss before they fell asleep.  
  
Back in Italy  
  
Rin's dream  
  
"Sesshomaru, huh.. pleassseee" Rin moan out loud.  
  
Sesshomaru was kissing Rin on her neck with a few licks here and there. While his left had played with her breast and the other held her close to his body.  
  
"Rin I want you" Sesshomaru whisper in to her ear.  
  
Sesshomaru manhood rubbed against Rin's heated core as she moan, trying to hold back.  
  
"Pleaseee Sesshomaru I need you, I need to fill you  
  
Rin grabbed Sesshomaru manhood and shoved it into her mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru tried to pull away from Rin, for he was starting to lose his control. Sesshomaru could no longer take it and exploded in her mouth.  
  
Rin had moved on top of Sesshomaru rubbing his manhood against his core.  
  
Sesshomaru awoke from his sleep when he heard Rin call his name in a sexual way. He looked down to Rin and had a smile creeping on to his face. "I see she's thinking about me more ways then one." Sesshomaru stated. ******************************* I hate to leave you with a teaser but I can't give you the story at one time. Heheheh... I'm evil.. SessRin2003 :D until next chapter. 


	5. The Next Morning

Authors note: HAPPY ST. PATTYS day.  
  
I would like to thank all my fans who continue to encourage me with my writing.  
  
Quickly on the serious side: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. So please do not sue.  
  
Thank you for your support with my story:  
  
SilentBrat. Kikyo-san Animechick262003 Someone Out There Anhimals and all the other readers.  
  
I have to say writing chapter 4 was heated for me. However, more racy and steam scene will come in the future. And to answer some question the answer are below.  
  
SilentBrat - wow rin jus let sess touch her leg and got onto a plane with him...a pirvate plane...although it was romantic it's kinda strange...ne ways update soon please.. (Please remember, that Sesshomaru in majority of all the stories I have read has been the type of demon that is in control, dominate, self center. And he take yes for every answer the word "no" is not an option for him that is.  
  
And as for Rin, well please understand that she has always been a odd person. And for some reason, she has always felt safe with Sesshomaru.  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
*******************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
(back in Italy in the bedroom)  
  
Sesshomaru awoke from his sleep when he heard Rin call his name in a sexual way. He looked down to Rin and had a smile creeping on to his face. "I see she's thinking about me more ways then one." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The next morning  
  
Saturday  
  
(back in Japan)  
  
Sango/Miroku  
  
"Mmmmm .. good morning Love, I hope that you slept as well as I did" Miroku said, as he was caressing Sango in a sexually way.  
  
"I would say that you and I had a very a wonderful night sleep." Sango stated with a very large smile on her face.  
  
Sango had turned about to look into Miroku's eyes. "Yes" was all that Sango had said. "You have made me the happiest man in the world." Miroku said.  
  
"Well my love, I know you would like to stay in bed and have fun all day. However, we are not alone in this house and I think we need to check up on Rin." Sango stated.  
  
"I know" Miroku said, with a mischievous smile on his face. He pulled Sango back in to the bed and began his sweet hot passionate kisses.  
  
"Sango, allow me to show you how much I love you once more." Miroku said.  
  
"Your such a pervert, but I would love to have you make me feel the passion we hold for one another before we have to start our day.  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
"God, can they get a hotel" Inuyasha stated with a frustrated tone. "Kagome, Kagome I think its time to get up" Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mmm.. do I have to get up" Kagome stated as she continue to get closer to where the warmth and comfort was.  
  
"Kagome, I.." Inuyasha had begun to say, but was cut off by Kagome hand "WHACK!!!!"  
  
"Oouch!! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome.  
  
"Ohhh.., I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just having the best sleep and I .. , I sorry Inu." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh, just don't let it happen again or you will be .. be... be.., never mind" Inuyasha said as he was getting out of the bed walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome stated with a large smile on her face.  
  
She began to hear the noises that was coming from the room next door. "Man, those two need to get a hotel room or at least keep it down." Kagome said.  
  
As Kagome continue to hear the sounds of passion coming from the other room, she then realized why Inuyasha was in a grumpy mood. Both Inuyasha and her had talked about have sex, but Inuyasha had stated that he will not push the issue with her. Since he knew that she was not ready for that next step.  
  
"I love him with all my heart, and I know he love's me for who I am. I think that I am ready for that next step now. I know that I am ready for the next step." Kagome had softly told herself.  
  
"I know, I will do it!" Kagome shouted. "You will do what?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"I will .. I will .. yeah, I will get out of bed and make us a large breakfast for all of us." Kagome said, with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"I wonder what that girl is up to. Oh well, I will find out soon enough." Inuyasha said as he could smell that Kagome was lying to him.  
  
About an hour and half later, everyone was in the kitchen, as Kagome and Sango were busy preparing breakfast for the four of them.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I have something to tell you" Miroku has whisper to him.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a curious look, trying to figure out what was going on between him and Sango.  
  
The girls was finish making breakfast, handing the boy's their plates. Everyone had sat down and begun to eat there breakfast.  
  
"I wonder how Rin is doing, I mean she did not come home at all!" Kagome stated with a sound of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know she never been away from home before. I mean if she did it would be at your Mom's house (Kagome's Mom)." Sango said with the sound as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Why don't we just call her!" Inuyasha stated as he continue to shove his breakfast into his mouth.  
  
"We can call her after we are done with our breakfast and our showers." Miroku said as he was giving Sango a heated look.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
"I'm trying to eat here, and you can take a cold shower Miroku" Inuyasha stated. Giving Miroku a disgusted look.  
  
(Back on the Yacht – in Italy)  
  
Ringgg... Ringgg... Ringggg.  
  
"That blasted phone!!!" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"What do you what Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said with a very ice and piss tone.  
  
"Don't give me "What do you what Inuyasha" crap Sesshomaru!! You know why I'm calling. So what did you do to her? If you hurt her in any why I will kick your ass." Inuyasha said in a pissed off tone.  
  
"hahaha, Little brother you are in deed funny this morning. However, I am not in the mood for your silly assumption. Nor do I care to wake Rin from her peaceful slumber by my side." CLICK... Sesshomaru stated as he hung up on Inuyasha and turning off the cell phone. .  
  
Sesshomaru had turn around to look at Rin's sleeping form next to him.  
  
"Why is it that I feel so drawn to you? Sesshomaru thought as he slowly pull himself away from Rin and begun to get out of bed.  
  
Sesshomaru had graded his cell phone and his laptop on his way walking out the bedroom.  
  
Sesshomaru had went to the breakfast room and was placing a few calls. While at the same time typing and working on laptop.  
  
"Jaken, I want you to find everything you can on Rin Yamaoto. And I want it in a hour" Sesshomaru said, hang up his cell phone. He turned around hearing the shower turn on in his bathroom.  
  
"Aw, I see she has awaken!" Sesshomaru stated as he heard the water going in the bathroom. He shut his computer down and proceed to walk back to the bedroom.  
  
Sesshomaru had noticed that when he walked in, the bed was made nice and neatly. The room was all in order except for that Rin's night gown was laying on the bed.  
  
"I guess I shall take my shower now" Sesshomaru said with a seductive smile on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru had quietly open the bathroom door and noticed that Rin was taken a bath. However, she was listening to some music and was singing to the song that was playing.  
  
the city in the georama of the heart is sparkling with the light of hope the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera is something that we search for the truth is always hiding in the eyes bluely  
  
where shall we go up to our future roams around now and we continue with our journey the place of eternity, and endless dream I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand Forever  
  
in the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart the signals of the ship of light can be heard I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling no words are needed a lie is always hiding in the words sweetly  
  
let the two of us become one holding on to the coward waves we continue with our journey the space between our hug an endless dream cutting through the rainbow heading for the promised light  
  
where shall we go up to our future roams around now and we continue with our journey the place of eternity, and endless dream I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand Forever  
  
(Authors quick note: This song Unending Dream by Aikawa Nanase – this is the third Opening song for Inuyasha.)  
  
Sesshomaru thought*  
  
"Her voice is so soft, pleasant to my ears. It has so much emotion. I would in deed love to hear her sing for me in other ways."  
  
End of Sesshomaru thought**  
  
Sesshomaru had quietly undress as he slid into the bath tub behind Rin. He had taken the bar of soap and begun to create a small lather of soap in his hand. He then proceed to wash Rin's back.  
  
This had caused Rin to tease up, for she realized that she was no longer taken a bath by herself.  
  
Rin carefully took of the headset and began to pull away from Sesshomaru. Rin cross her arm's around her chest, looking down at the water.  
  
"Huh, Sesshomaru..." Rin began to say and was cut off by Sesshomaru deep voice.  
  
"Rin turn around and let me was your back!" Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
For some odd reason, Rin had obey his command. Sesshomaru had continue to wash Rin back. He then proceed to wash her hair.  
  
Once Sesshomaru was done, he had turn his back to Rin. Rin had then turn around and proceed to bathe Sesshomaru. Rin was surprise at her own actions for she had only known this man for a day. And here she was bathing him.  
  
Rin had blush as Sesshomaru had stepped out of the bath waiting for Rin to follow.  
  
Sesshomaru had handed her a towel, which she had use to dry Sesshomaru off. Once Rin had completed tending to Sesshomaru, he had handed her another dry towel for herself.  
  
"Rin, after you are dress please meet me upstairs." Sesshomaru stated has he turn to walk out the bathroom with only his robe on.  
  
"I can't believe I just took a bath with him. What's happening to me? I have never acted like this before and why now? Why with him? Rin questioned herself.  
  
Rin had walked into the bedroom finding a beautiful black silk kimono with red dragons on it, waiting for her to put it on.  
  
She had went over and touch the dress that was laying on the bed for her.  
  
A smile had grace her face as she was thinking how Sesshomaru looked when he stood up in the bath tub.  
  
Rin was starting to day dream about how it would feel to touch Sesshomaru mescaline body.  
  
"knock, knock"  
  
Rin had snapped out of her day dream when she heard the little green man's voice say. "Ms. Yamaoto, Lord Sesshomaru awaits you." Jaken stated walking off.  
  
Rin had felt the wetness between her legs and started to blush for this was another first that she has never experience until now.  
  
She quickly dress and left the bedroom. She had found her way to the top level of the yacht.  
  
She noticed Sesshomaru was reading a document. "Ahem" Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from the document that he was reading. His eyes roamed all over Rin's body, taking in and noticing that she was a very well develop in all the right areas.  
  
"Please come have a seat, I had the cook prepare a small breakfast for us. We have a busy day ahead of us." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Mr. Tsuneji may I ask you some questions?" Rin asked.  
  
"Rin, please call me Sesshomaru. And to help put your mind at easy, we are currently in Italy. I have some business here, however, since you are on Spring Break this week. I have prepared for us to have a trip. Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Mr. T.. Sesshomaru, I did not know and nor did I come prepared for a trip like this." Rin said.  
  
"While I am at my meeting, my servant Jaken will take you to town and have you buy all that you need for our trip. Buy anything you want, I shall meet you tonight at dinner." Sesshomaru said as he got up to leave.  
  
Rin had walked Sesshomaru to a waiting helicopter ready to take him to his meeting. "Jaken" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes, My Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said.  
  
"Take Rin into town and have her buy anything she wants. Have her get a exquisite gown for dinner tonight. Then have her meet me at La Cantinella." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes, My Lord" Jaken squeaked out.  
  
Both Rin and Jaken had watched Sesshomaru take off in to the morning air in the helicopter.  
  
"Ms. Yamaoto, we must be off. Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!" Jaken gripped out. 


	6. Let's Go Shopping

I would like to continue to thank all the reads who read my story. For it bring joy to my heart to know that someone is enjoying my story.  
  
Special thanks to the following: Rin-chan TheMaven Cookie6 Tejas G27()  
  
And to answer some questions:  
  
I like it ^_^ Is there anything sexier than a man who knows how to take control of a situation? I think not. What a great first date! . . .  
  
But, I do find it a little hard to believe that Rin's 25, and she's never gotten "excited" before (the wetness between her thighs in ch 5).  
  
To answer this question, I did not want to have Rin as a type of person who would have already given herself to a man that she did not love. For she is the type of women that is shy and is a scared to try new things. But with Sesshomaru, I wanted to keep it kind of close to how the two are some what written. (Sesshomaru – had always been one to command and Rin – one to always with all her heart to follow Sesshomaru with out questions)  
  
I mean, that sort of thing first normally happens during adolescence due to hormone changes. There doesn't necessarily have to be a stimulus, it just happens. It's a natural part of your body's growth and development . . .  
  
Yes, you are correct that having wetness is a natural reaction for women. However, they way I had wanted it to be is the type that she was sexually stimulated by Sesshomaru.  
  
But, anyway, I do like how Sess and Rin interact with one another. They play so well off one another--his elegant ease and her awkwardness and anxiety . . .  
  
And, oh, I do have one more question. In ch 4, Kagome and InuYasha start talking after a "heated bout of lovemaking," but in ch 5, it's inferred that they haven't been sexually intimate with each other yet . . . So, which is it?  
  
Your are correct, I should have made things more clear in chapter 4. Both Inuyasha and Kagome have never gone All the way. For they always had heavy petting and oral gratification. Please forgive me and my stupid ness.  
  
It's just a small question. But, I DO love what you're doing with the characters ^_^ Just watch out for the occasional misspelling or typo-- theMaven :)  
  
And I am no speller. :D  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
*******************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
(back in Italy on the Yacht)  
  
Both Rin and Jaken had watched Sesshomaru take off in to the morning air in the helicopter.  
  
"Ms. Yamaoto, we must be off. Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!" Jaken gripped out.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Lets go shopping  
  
(In Italy)  
  
"Jaken, my I ask why do you call Mr. Tsuneji, Lord?" Rin asked.  
  
Jaken had turned to look at Rin and just walked passed her mumbling. "Baka onna" Jaken stated.  
  
Rin had quickly turned to Jaken giving him the death look. "What a jerk calling me stupid woman." Rin stated as she followed Jaken to the waiting boat.  
  
Jaken and Rin had reached the shore line and had walked up to a flight of stairs. To were there was a waiting limo, to take them into town.  
  
Rin had sat in the back, while Jaken was in the front.  
  
* Rin's thoughts * Rin had begun to get worry for here she was on her first date with a man. Was flow to Italy having no money to get home, no passport? She only knows that Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother.  
  
CEO of a major corporation, good looking, very SEXY body.  
  
"Oh, god I bet he thinks that I am some girl who will just do in anything to be with a man like him. I can't believe that I had allowed him to take me so far away from home. What is wrong with me?" Rin was thinking to herself.  
  
"Ms. Yamaoto, we have came to our first stop." Jaken had stated.  
  
This had pulled Rin out of her thoughts.  
  
Jaken had helped Rin out of the limo. Rin had looked up and noticed that the first place they had stopped at was "Playboys".  
  
The doorman to the store had held the door open while both Jaken and Rin had walked in to the store.  
  
Rin was taken by surprise for she had never when to a store to buy underwear and have women dress in underwear.  
  
"May I help you" stated the store assistant.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tsuneji had requested that Ms. Yamaoto here receives the best." Jaken said.  
  
"Oh YES!! Nothing but the best for Ms. Yamaoto. Please follow me to the VIP room. And my name is Pia" stated the store assistant.  
  
"Hello, and please call me Rin" Rin stated as she had extended her hand to the woman.  
  
Pia had lead Rin and Jaken into the VIP room. The room was all in white, with yellow, pink and red roses. The room had a small run way in the middle, with small pieces of furniture around the runway.  
  
"Please have a set, and Rin let me know what you like." Pia stated.  
  
Pia, had walked through a set of doors and did not return for about 5 minutes later.  
  
"Oh please forgive me, would you like anything to drink? Pia asked.  
  
"No, thank you I am fine." Rin stated.  
  
"A glass of red wine." Jaken stated.  
  
Pia had looked at Jaken and shook her head. "Let the show begin!" Pia said.  
  
Rin was in 'AW' for she had seen several different women, wearing different types of underwear.  
  
"So Rin did you see anything you like? Pia asked.  
  
"They were all beautiful, however, it is something that would never buy for myself." Rin said.  
  
"Of course they are all beautiful, what you were just shown is what Lord Sesshomaru likes! Baka" Jaken stated.  
  
"Then it is settle, I will have them all ready for you." Pia said.  
  
"But .. but.." Rin said.  
  
"Ms. Yamaoto, Lord Sesshomaru had stated for you to have what ever you want!" Jaken said.  
  
Both Jaken and Rin were lead back to the limo and the driver had taken the packages and placed them in the trunk.  
  
"Next stop is the clothing store." Jaken stated.  
  
Rin was now being driven to the next destination.  
  
Rin once again found herself in deep though.  
  
"Does Sesshomaru like women to wear such under garments. Lace bra's and panties. TONG!! Panties. My they are quite sexy, but if I am the one that needed the underwear, why would it have matter what they looked like?" Rin questioned herself.  
  
Then Rin had remember what Jaken told her.  
  
"Of course they are all beautiful, what you were just shown is what Lord Sesshomaru likes! Baka" Jaken stated.  
  
"Ah! Does Sesshomaru plan on seeing me in my under garments?" Rin questioned.  
  
"Ms. Yamaoto, we have reached the next stop." Jaken stated.  
  
Pulling Rin from her thoughts once more.  
  
Jaken had opened the door for Rin. Rin was once again surprised.  
  
"Madam, welcome to Gucci, and how may I assist you.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tsuneji had requested that Ms. Yamaoto here receives the best." Jaken said. (once again)  
  
"Yes, yes, my name is Luciano." The store manager had stated, picking up Rin's had and giving it a small kiss on it.  
  
This had made Rin blush for she had never been treated this way before.  
  
Rin and Jaken was taken into a room that was almost as large as a one story house.  
  
"Jaken, I have a question?" Rin had asked.  
  
Jaken had turn to look at Rin. "Well, what is it!" Jaken said.  
  
"What does Mr. Tsuneji like for women to wear." Rin asked.  
  
Jaken looked at Rin and thought for a moment. He was about to tell her that he liked his women sluttish but then he thought. She is really nice and pretty, I guess I can be nice to her this time. Jaken thought.  
  
"He really likes when they dress with class, nice fitting clothing, not sluttie but sexy, he also, loves to see women in the traditional kimonos. And his favorite colors are white, black and red." Jaken said.  
  
"Thank you Jaken." Rin said as she lean over giving the little man a kiss on the head with a big smile on her face. For she somehow knew that he was telling her the truth.  
  
Rin had picked out several outfits for both day and evening wear, since she was no longer on just a one night date but on a 9 day date.  
  
Jaken had escorted Rin back to the limo, after buying more clothing when Rin had turned to Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, can we find a place that sells kimonos?" Rin asked.  
  
Jaken had given Rin a big but ugly smile. "Ah, I know just the place we can go before tonight's dinner." Jaken said.  
  
"Driver take us to Iwakimasuiwa-ya" Jaken stated.  
  
(**Authors quick notes: Iwakimasuiwa-ya is one of the largest kimono stores in Koji-machi.)  
  
They had came up the famous store, Rin was amazed how the store was made to look like a Japanese temple.  
  
Jaken, had noticed that Rin was in deed amazed at the beautiful store. For the last time they had came to the store was for Sesshomaru mother.  
  
The doorman had opened the door for both Rin and Jaken.  
  
"Ah, Jaken it has been a very long time since you have been here. And who is this beautiful creature that you have with you?" Asked the owner of the store.  
  
"Basho, my long time friend. This is Rin, she is Lord Sesshomaru companion." Jaken said.  
  
"Hello, Lady Rin." Basho said.  
  
"She has come to seek for a kimono that will please my lord." Jaken said.  
  
"Yes, of course. Sesshomaru had always been one with exquisite taste in everything. Please follow me, I have several that will please not only Lady Rin but his Lord as well.' Basho stated.  
  
"Aw, here we are. This kimono is fit for a queen." Basho had shown Rin a kimono that was in a glass case. For is was black silk brocade, that had embroidery of Red cherry blossoms and white dog demons along the kimono.  
  
"The design is unique and yet it is beautiful beyond anything I have ever seen." Rin said.  
  
Jaken and Basho had looked at each other and agree that the white kimono was the one for Rin.  
  
"Jaken, I will have it deliver to you." Basho said.  
  
"Thank you." Jaken said.  
  
Rin could not help but stare at the beautiful kimono. She could not understand what was it about that dress. Why must she have it? What made her so drawn to the dress? For she had to admit there were other kimono's that were beautiful." Rin thought.  
  
"Ms. Yamaoto, we must be going to "Ai Shinzo" (love heart), they will help you get ready for tonight's dinner with Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said.  
  
(back in Japan)  
  
Ring... Ring... "What is it little brother" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Bring her back now, you.. you kidnapper!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO! Sesshomaru stated and hung up the cell phone on Kagome.  
  
"That bastard, what had he done to her Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
Ringg... Ring...  
  
"Inuyasha I'm not in the mood for this. What do you want." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What are you planning Sesshomaru? I mean the other day you did not want to go out on the date and now you who knows where with her." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha it is my date and I have not heard Rin complain about our date." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Were are you Sesshomaru" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"We will be back on Sunday, and Inuyasha do not call me again until I tell you to." Sesshomaru stated as he hung up the phone for the last time.  
  
Inuyasha had turned around to look at Kagome and gave her a big hug. "She is okay, he will not hurt her in any way. But they wont be back until Sunday." Inuyasha said. 


	7. Day of Thougts

Author notes: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Just a major fan of the Anime story.  
  
I would like to say that I'm sorry that it has taken me a long time to update. I wanted to make sure that I took the time to read and review stories to those who write about Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
As always, I would like to take the time to answer any questions and also, give my thanks for all of those who read my story. And give special thanks to those who review.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Cookie6 G27( ) Rin-chan Marnika Some One There  
  
Well, to my surprise there were no questions this time.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"We will be back on Sunday, and Inuyasha do not call me again until I tell you to." Sesshomaru stated as he hung up the phone for the last time.  
  
Inuyasha had turned around to look at Kagome and gave her a big hug. "She is okay, he will not hurt her in any way. But they wont be back until Sunday." Inuyasha said.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Day of Thoughts  
  
(In Japan)  
  
Kagome had pulled away from Inuyasha, giving him a questionable and worried look.  
  
"Sunday, what do you mean that they will be back on Sunday?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome had begun to question him.  
  
"This was just a date, not a 10 day roundabout DATE? Is he going to try to have sex with her? Is he going to use her? What is going to happen to Rin? Does he not know that Rin had been hurt enough in her life and if he just use her like a play thing she will never be the same again. Oh, Inuyasha what have I done?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha had pulled Kagome in to his arms again, trying to give her comfort, knowing that he was the one that convinced Sesshomaru to go out on the blind date with Rin. How would he deal with Kagome, if Rin was crushed by Sesshomaru, for he had seen first hand how his brother can break ones sprit and have no remorse about it.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"But Sesshomaru... I .. I .. thought you love me." The girl cried out. "What gave you the ideal that I could love someone like you? Sure we had fun, but if you call having sex is love then you are sadly mistaken." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"SLAP!!!!"  
  
"How dare you, I'm not a WHORE!!" The girl shouted.  
  
"If that is what you must say to make you feel better then continue to think so." Sesshomaru stated with out any emotion.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl with a emotionless face for he was know as "The King of Ice".  
  
He had walked the girl back to the front door of his parents house to escort her out. But she continue to refuse to leave.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please tell me what have I done wrong? I will change, please ... plee.. please don't leave me." The girl wept as she feel to her knees.  
  
"All you were to me was just a playmate! I called, you came, we screwed, and I had you leave. Nothing more and nothing less." Sesshomaru said.  
  
The girl gave Sesshomaru a look of disgust for she could not believe how cold he was toward her.  
  
"I don't believe you. You can't be that heartless?" The girl said.  
  
Sesshomaru, had grabbed the girl by the arm and gave her the look that could freeze.  
  
"This is the last time, I will say this. Leave my house and never return, for I do not want to see you again. Sure we had fun, but like I said you were just a Plaything. Nothing more and nothing less! And if you are seen near these grounds I will have you arrested for stalking me and my family. Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru opened the door, to allow the girl out of his family's house.  
  
The girl had turned around ask another question before she was forced to leave the Tsuneji ground.  
  
"You cannot call meeting someone at a bar, going to a hotel and screwing. Love." Sesshomaru said.  
  
The girl had then understood why he was called "King of Ice".  
  
Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs watching the whole scene. He felt sorry for the poor girl for she did not know what she was getting herself into all those few weeks ago.  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
"Kagome, I know Sesshomaru can be rude, hurtful and cold. But I don't know, I have a feeling that everything will be okay." Inuyasha said as he placed his finger under Kagome chin. Tilting her head towards his.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a soft and gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Inuyasha, I hope that you are right. I just wish I could speak with Rin, that way I know she is okay." Kagome said.  
  
(Sango/Miroku)  
  
In the living room  
  
"Sango, when do you think we should tell them?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"We can tell them now." Sango said with a very large smile on her face.  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch, just laughing and whispering to each other.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had sat on the love seat next to them. Both giving each other a questioning look.  
  
"Okay you two what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if a June or July wedding would be perfect." Sango said.  
  
It took a few seconds for both Kagome and Inuyasha to react to what Sango had just said.  
  
"Congratulations, oh I am so happy for you two." Kagome said.  
  
"Congrats, Sango. I knew you were the woman to tame Miroku here." Inuyasha said. The group of friends had begun to laugh as Miroku had try to give an innocent look but failed badly.  
  
(back in Italy)  
  
Ringgg..... Ringgg...  
  
"Yes" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I have the information you had requested, in regards to the person name Ms. Yamaoto." The man stated.  
  
"Meet me at the Hard Rock cafe with the information" Sesshomaru said as he hung up the cell phone.  
  
(Rin thoughts)  
  
"I hope that Kagome and Sango are not worry about me?" Rin questioned.  
  
'I will call them to let them know that I am doing fine. I would hate to have them worry about me." Rin thought.  
  
"I know I will ask Sesshomaru, if I can call them to let them know that I am doing just fine." Rin told herself.  
  
(End of Rin's thoughts)  
  
(Hard Rock Café)  
  
"Kouga what have you been able to find out about her? Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Everything and more." Kouga said.  
  
"The disc has everything that you need. The second disc is a bonus, I was able to get. It has pictures of all that are related to her." Kouga said.  
  
"I will have the usual transfer into your account." Sesshomaru said as he gave Kouga a look of dislike. For he knew that Kouga was really good at finding out information about a person. But disliked him for he had bad habits.  
  
"No problem, nice doing business with you as always." Kouga said as he got up to leave.  
  
"My I take your order Sir?" the waitress asked. Sesshomaru had turned to eye the girl up and down, giving her a seductive smile.  
  
(Back at the office)  
  
Sesshomaru had sat down looking at the two disc deciding that he had plenty of time before tonight's dinner with Rin.  
  
He decided to review the disc that had the pictures of Rin and her family.  
  
Sesshomaru had saw the pictures of Rin's mother when she was pregnant with Rin. And how that both of her parents were happy. There were pictures of Rin just in her birthday suit, as she played in the batch tub. Rin, first recital, and a picture that had the news paper ad about Rin's parents deaths.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that the last picture that was take of Rin, show a young woman who had lost all of her spirit. He could see the sadness, loneliness and how she was no longer the person she was.  
  
Sesshomaru had for some reason decided to print out this picture for it had struck a strong cord, deep within his cold frozen heart.  
  
Sesshomaru had then enter the first disc that contained all the information about Rin.  
  
The data that was obtain in regards to Rin show that she was , the only daughter to Yocichi and Miyoko Yamaoto. Ms Rin Yamaoto, heiress to the Yamaoto Technology Corporation.  
  
Blood type: O – Age: 25 years old Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Height: 5'6 Weight: 125 School: Senior at Youkai University  
  
Hobbies: Reading, writing computer software, dancing, signing.  
  
Favorite foods: Sushi, fish, Italian, and etc...  
  
Favorite colors: White  
  
Favorite flowers: All various types  
  
Parents had died in a tragic car accident in 2003, due to a drunk driver. Only survivor of the accent was there daughter Rin Yamaoto.  
  
Yocichi Yamaoto – Miko, housewife  
  
Miyoko Yamaoto – Owner and CEO of Yamaoto Technology Corporation  
  
Sesshomaru finish reading the information in regards to Rin and her family history. And how Rin had saw her parents dieing.  
  
"Hmm, family means everything to her it seems." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked at his watch and noticed that it was time to get ready for dinner with Rin. 


	8. Dinner 1

Hello everyone, I know that I have not posting my chapters quick enough. But you need to understand that I also LOVE to read them. Well, I have just finished another chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well as all the other one that I have written and the new ones to come.  
  
I just enjoy reading some wonderful fics about Sess and Rin. And of, course there are so many others that I wish I could name them out.  
  
However, I just wanted to give you a small list of some of the fics that I have read recently.  
  
FF.net vegita-dias: Thread bound; Ties of Blood  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr,: Forbidden is My Unrequited Love  
  
Cattitco: Regenerist  
  
Radiant Sapphire: Quiet Storm  
  
KitKat07: Moving up in the World  
  
AFF Internal: All Change in time  
  
DelKaidin: Defenselss – at this time it has Sess/Inu/Kag – at this time I find this story to have some humor and not a love triangle.  
  
Sessysama: True Companion  
  
Huntress: A New World  
  
Animechick262003: Ugly Beautiful – this is a tear jerker- but I personally highly recommend reading.  
  
As always, I would like to take the time to answer any questions and also, give my thanks for all of those who read my story. And give special thanks to those who review.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Cookie6 G27( ) Rin-chan Marnika Some One There  
  
Well, to my surprise there were no questions this time.  
  
And I just wanted to let you know that this story will be 95% about Sesshomaru and Rin. I love Kagome & Inuyasha, Sango & Miroku, but in my heart I am a Sesshomaru and Rin fan.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Hmm, family means everything to her it seems." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked at his watch and noticed that it was time to get ready for dinner with Rin.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Dinner  
  
(In Japan)  
  
"Aw, I must say you are in deed beautiful and if not I would say that you are a chanting Goddess." The lady from Ai Shinzo said.  
  
Rin had blushed and bow, thanking the lady.  
  
(Rin thoughts)  
  
"I hope that Sesshomaru will be pleased with me? I know that wearing a kimono is some what in and out of style but I can't help, something about this kimono makes me feel something that I have never have before.'  
  
(End of Rin thoughts)  
  
"KNOCK .. KNOCK...  
  
"Rin, can I come in.." Jaken asked.  
  
"Yes, Jaken .. I am ready to leave now." Rin said.  
  
Jaken had opened the door and from the moment Rin came into his view. Jaken stood still as if time had frozen. His mouth had fallen open, his eyes bugged out O_O.  
  
"Why Rin you are beautiful" Jaken said as he held the door open for Rin. He lead her back to the Limo and headed for the restaurant.  
  
(Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"Hmm, family means everything to her it seems." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"So she had seen her parents die in front of her. I can see why Sango and Kagome are so protective of her. But as for Inuyasha, he must be doing it for her."  
  
"do you love her little brother? Enough to doing anything for her?  
  
** Sesshomaru flashback **  
  
Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs watching the whole scene. He felt sorry for the poor girl for she did not know what she was getting herself into all those few weeks ago.  
  
"Sesshomaru, how could you treat the poor girl like that? Don't you think she had feelings?" Inuyasha said with a angry tone.  
  
"Little brother, don't tell me that you are falling in love with that bitch?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Sesshomaru. Just answer the question." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I called, she came, we screwed. Nothing more and nothing less." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Bastard!!' Inuyasha said turning to walk away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm waiting for my answer." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"FEH... Yeah, I love her." Inuyasha had whispered.  
  
~~ Another time ~~  
  
"Come Sesshomaru, just take her to dinner and a movie." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I will pay you to go with her." Inuyasha stated.  
  
** End of Sesshomaru flashback **  
  
(End of Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"Aw, I hope that everything is to your liking? The man had said from Ai Shinzo.  
  
"Yes, and thank you for delivering." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru had arrived at the restaurant before Rin and Jaken had. For Jaken had informed Sesshomaru that she was a typical women when it comes to getting ready.  
  
Of course, Sesshomaru knew that Jaken was lying about that for he remember that she was able to get ready within a timely manner this morning.  
  
Sesshomaru had the entire restaurant rented out for tonight's dinner. He felt something that he had never before. "Guilt"  
  
He felt guilty that here he taken this girl who only knew him for a very short period of time, taken her another country, slept in the same bed, forced her to take a bath with him and all the while, she did not complain about it. No once did she demand for him to take her back.  
  
That had puzzled him. "Why does she not demand that I take her back home? I mean it's not like I would have done it, she would have been stuck until I was finish with business here." Sesshomaru questioned himself.  
  
The limo had pulled up to the restaurant. Jaken had ran and open the door for Rin.  
  
"Oh, my this is a beautiful place" Rin stated as she read the name of the restaurant Rua da Felicidale.  
  
"Come on Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is inside waiting for you.' Jaken squawked.  
  
That had pull Rin out of her little world.  
  
She had smiled at Jaken and before she had enter the restaurant turn to him.  
  
"Jaken, I wanted to thank you for today. I have a lovely time shopping with you." Rin said as she turn around to walk into the restaurant.  
  
Jaken stood there with a silly grin on his face. Jaken had hurry to catch up to Rin for he had lead her to the main dinning hall.  
  
Jaken had turn and left Rin for she had stood amazed with the restaurant.  
  
From the moment she had walked through the doorway, the 9 piece orchestra had begun to play. She then recognized that the group of people were from the Boléro for Orchestra. For she had read that they were in Italy on tour.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked up and was amazed with what he saw.  
  
His eyes had roamed slowly all over Rin's body. For he had noticed that the Kimono she had worn was black silk brocade, that had embroidery of Red cherry blossoms and white dog demons along the kimono. The kimono had fitted her very well, for it had shown all her curves that he could not deny. He found himself wanting to remove the kimono from her body.  
  
Her hair was slightly pulled back with hair pins of white cherry blossoms with small pearls that dangle down. This had shown beautiful in her hair for it looked like the moon in dark night sky.  
  
He looked at her face and her eyes had a light pink eye shadow, and her lips were plump and red.  
  
Rin was mesmerized at how Sesshomaru had looked in his attire. For he had looked like a Lord of Feudal Japan. She had noticed how his well build body was very noticeable.  
  
Sesshomaru had gotten up from his seat and walked over to Rin. He held his hand out to Rin and she had excepted. Sesshomaru had escorted her out to the middle of the dance floor, for he had danced a slow waltz with her. He pulled Rin closer into his embrace. With his senses, he could feel her skin was a soft a baby skin, she smell of flowers and out doors.  
  
"Hmmm..." she feels so right, so good in my arms." Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Once the dance had ended, he escorted her to the table. He had pulled out the chair for her and then sat across from her.  
  
"Mr. T... Sesshomaru, my I ask why we are the only two in the restaurant?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru gave Rin a small smile. "I had the entire restaurant rented out for us" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh!! Why thank you for I do not know what I could have done to deserve this." Rin said.  
  
"Rin... I have something to ask of you?" Sesshomaru said but was interrupted when his cell phone when off.  
  
Ring... Ring...  
  
Sesshomaru had looked down to see who it was and saw that it was Inuyasha.  
  
He had handed the ringing phone to Rin. "Answer it" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Hello," Rin said.  
  
"Rinnnnn, oh my god how are you? He did not force you to do anything you don't want to? Sesshomaru has not hurt you? Where are you Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin had just shook her head.  
  
"I am fine, no he had not force me to do anything, I am in Italy and Sesshomaru is being the most perfect gentleman that I have ever meet in my life." Rin said with one breath.  
  
"Kagome, I will call you tomorrow and tell everyone I said hello and that I am doing fine. But at this time we are trying to have dinner." Rin said.  
  
"Okay, but you better call me." Kagome said.  
  
Rin had hung up the phone and handed it back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had taken the phone from Rin. As their hand had touch he gently and slowly stroked her hand. This had caused a shiver and a electro shock go through Rin's body.  
  
Sesshomaru had turn off his phone. "There no more interruptions will happen tonight."  
  
During dinner both Rin and Sesshomaru had held a small conversation. In the conversation, they had talked about likes and dislikes, hobbies, Rin's school and Sesshomaru business.  
  
It was about 10:30pm when they were done with dinner.  
  
Sesshomaru had escorted Rin to the waiting limo.  
  
"Sesshomaru, thank you for the wonderful dinner" Rin had said, giving Sesshomaru a small kiss on the cheek before entering the limo.  
  
A small smile had crept up on Sesshomaru and follow in into the limo.  
  
On the drive back to the Yacht, Sesshomaru found himself draw towards Rin. He found himself fight back trying to say in control.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Sesshomaru thought  
  
"You want her." Sesshomaru demon blood said.  
  
"I must control myself." Sesshomaru thought  
  
"You smell her desire for you." Sesshomaru demon blood said.  
  
"I must stay in control." Sesshomaru thought  
  
"She'ssss in heat...." Sesshomaru demon blood said.  
  
Sesshomaru then noticed that it was a moonless night. A night when all demon's go into heat. And their desire to mate is extremely strong.  
  
"I must control myself.. I must!!" Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Rin had begun to fall a sleep on the ride back to the yacht and was leaning against Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was still fighting with himself and his demon blood.  
  
He continue to look at Rin's soft white skin, and notice how nice her neck look.  
  
His demon features were now showing. His crescent moon on his forehead, the magenta stripes on his cheeks, his fangs, and his claws.  
  
His clawed fingers ran softly along Rin's neck causing Rin to slightly stir.  
  
"MMmmm Sesshomaru" Rin moan as she snuggle closer to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while looking at Rin. "Intriguing, she has become more arouse with a simple touch of mine." Sesshomaru whisper to himself.  
  
The limo had came to a stop and Jaken had open the car door for Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
"Rin, we are here" Sesshomaru said, causing Rin to wait from her slumber.  
  
"Sorry Sesshomaru for I do not what came over me." Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru had escorted Rin back to the yacht and the upper deck.  
  
The crew was given the night off, therefore, there would only be him and Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Thank you for dinner and everything else." Rin said as she bowed to him.  
  
Sesshomaru had just stared at Rin. He had picked up her heated scent that was laced with a heavy need of desire. And it was her desire for him.  
  
This had cause Sesshomaru demon blood to grow with great intensity.  
  
"Rin" Sesshomaru said with a husky seductive voice.  
  
She was walked up to Sesshomaru, looking up into his eyes. She had then noticed his demon markings.  
  
He noticed that she did not fear his demon side, but her scent continue to grow more and more.  
  
"Rin, if you do not want this tell me now. For I will not stop until I have you. Until I have mated with you. Rin tell me NOW?" Sesshomaru said while trying to contain his demon blood with every once he had.  
  
"I.. I.. (Rin took a deep breath) .. I want you Sesshomaru. I desire you, I need you. I want to be one with you" Rin said with a heated voice. *****************************************  
  
Well, I hate to do this to you and leave you hanging. But I must for I want to dedicate a entire chapter for just Rin's first time. For I believe that is something very special.  
  
Until next chapter. Soredewa mata (See you later!) ;D 


	9. The Night of Passion

Warning!! Warning!!! Warning!! Warning!!! Warning!! Warning!!! Warning!!  
  
This is a major LEMON, if you are not old enough please do not read.  
  
Rated: RN = Really naughty  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I have to say the true owner has brought wonderful joy to my hearts as well others.  
  
Hey there, I decided to write another chapter sooner the Sunday. Oh sorry for me it is Sunday. I was just reading some fics about Sess and Rin. I had received a question that I feel that I must answer. But of course, I did not want to give a "Just an author note"  
  
And thank you for those who just read and also for those who read/review my fic.  
  
Now to answer some questions:  
  
Anhimals - its kind of scary to have the person you are dating to have all kind of information on you. it reminds me of a stalker. I wonder why Sesshomaru is gathering information about Rin. well update soon.  
  
The reason why he had information gather on Rin was, that he could not understand why everyone was so protective of her. And they were always worry about her well-being. Nothing more and I would say by him having the information this allow him to understand Rin a little better. Please understand that even though this Sesshomaru is not exactly like his true character. I had wanted to keep him some what close.  
  
Anhimals - just when it was getting to the good part you decide to stop writing! update soon!  
  
I know, I know I had to find a way to keep my readers wanting more. But also, I wanted to make a at least 1 of my chapters to be really special before the rest are to come. For I want to just dedicate this chapter alone to Sesshomaru and Rin ONLY.  
  
SUGARS03 - wait wait wait wait wait did kagome and sess used to go out because after that whole ex-girlfriend flashback when he was talking with inu he asked inu if he loves the girl. im confused as hell who was the old ex was it kag cuz then u would know why she is so protective of Rin towards Sesshomaru. please explain  
  
I hate to tell you this but, No, Kagome never dated Sesshomaru and nor did Sango. Remember that Inuyasha had saw the whole deal with Sesshomaru and the unnamed girl. Inuyasha was disgusted at how his bother treated the poor girl he felt sorry for her. (In chapters to come, it will help explain why Inuyasha is the way he is)  
  
During this time of Sesshomaru ugly break up with the girl. Inuyasha and Kagome were already a couple. When Sesshomaru asked if he "Loved the girl", he was referring to Kagome. For Sesshomaru had noticed that Inuyasha had become some what soft hearted.  
  
Since Inuyasha has been with Kagome for a long time, he told Kagome about the break up and how Sesshomaru when about it. This of course cause for Sesshomaru is know as the "King of Ice". He is also know as being a very ruthless business man, take no for answer and always and I mean always get what he wants. And he is the type of man that will not allow anything to get in his way.  
  
Rin-chan - aawww *sniffles* Just when is is getting juicy!!*begs* write more plz!!! anyways...GREAT chappy i love it ....*sighs* even the cliffy..i hate them at times but you cant have a good story with out a Few good cliffys! so i cant always hate them and i agree a whole chappy ish better for her first time ^.^ i gots a questions is shippho living with Kagome or is he just non existant in the story?....same for kirara... cuz in they show where ever kagome and sango are ..those two usually follow ...^.^ keep up the Great work ja ne for now * rin-chan out!*  
  
I will have Shippo and Kirara come in later, but a this time they will have to wait.  
  
Someone Out There Just wanted to let you know I'm still loving your story. I could just imagine the look on their faces (especially Sess's when he saw her). You bring up some interesting recollections over what he's done in the past to show how cold hearted he had been and how open he's been for Rin. So far that I get from the story, Sess really is falling for her hard and fast. But it leaves for two kinds of wondering. One) you mentioned about him meeting this other girl at a bar. They met, went to a motel, screwed, it was over, yet you also mentioned it lasted a few weeks in which he would call her up and she'd come over and then once he tired of her threw her out like trash. It's kind of a little like Rin. It was just a date, then he takes her off with him, and now they're going to jump into bed, will the week spent be enough to quill his want and dispose of her as well, even though he knows all the upset he would get from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. I don't REALLY see that happening but it's one thought. The other was of Sess really fallen for Rin and then something -- I don't know what it would be because Rin is always a character to be for him -- and (it doesn't have to be an actual thing, but) he comes to know just what kind of pain he had inflicted on women of the past for being such an Ice King. I know there's got to be something coming, because he copied out that picture of her. There's always something that happens you there's pictures.  
  
In the story I wanted to show that Sesshomaru is the type of man that have no feelings. But I will give you and all my readers a small in site. Sesshomaru will treat Rin completely different and something will awaken in him that only she was able to do.  
  
One question: The girl he threw out, which InuYasha loved. Was that Kikyo, or just some nameless person that unimportant to the story? Just wondering. He's with Kagome now, and it just doesn't seem like the girl would be her, and Kikyo is the only other girl InuYasha loved before.  
  
Actually the girl Sesshomaru threw out, Inuyasha did not love. He just felt bad for her due to the fact he seen Sesshomaru treat girls badly. And since Inuyasha has been with Kagome for sometime. Kagome has been able to soften his heart and how he acts towards the opposite sex.  
  
For this fic, Kikyou will never come in, for I personally hate her.  
  
Thank you  
  
Marnika -Kept going its going good.  
  
I just enjoy reading some wonderful fics about Sess and Rin. And of, course there are so many others that I wish I could name them out.  
  
However, I just wanted to give you a small list of some of the fics that I have read recently.  
  
FF.net vegita-dias: Thread bound; Ties of Blood  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr,: Forbidden is My Unrequited Love  
  
Cattitco: Regenerist  
  
Radiant Sapphire: Quiet Storm  
  
KitKat07: Moving up in the World  
  
AFF Internal: All Change in time  
  
Fantasy Cat: Fading Polaroid – This story is meant for older readers. NC17  
  
Sessysama: True Companion  
  
Huntress: A New World  
  
Animechick262003: Ugly Beautiful – this is a tear jerker- but I personally highly recommend reading.  
  
As I had stated this chapter will be 100% of Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Rin, if you do not want this tell me now. For I will not stop until I have you. Until I have mated with you. Rin tell me NOW?" Sesshomaru said while trying to contain his demon blood with every once he had.  
  
"I.. I.. (Rin took a deep breath) .. I want you Sesshomaru. I desire you, I need you. I want to be one with you" Rin said with a heated voice.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Night of Passion  
  
"Rin, I won't stop. I won't stop until I have full fill what I desire. And what I desire is you ... as my mate" Do you understand Rin." Sesshomaru said with a husky heated with lust.  
  
Rin continued to look into Sesshomaru golden eyes, as she could not look away. It was almost like she was in a trance.  
  
His arms had held her so close, so tight up against his body. She could feel the heat that his body generated.  
  
It felt like time had stood still for the couple. His hair gently swayed in the wind, his eyes had settled on her lips, her full suck able lips.  
  
Her had came up to caress his face as she had begun to pull him closer in to a passionate kiss.  
  
His hands had held her close as they slowly begun to move up and down her back. This had cause a cascade of tingling sensation throughout Rin's body.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken a whiff of Rin's intoxicating scent. "Aw, her desire for me grows with every touch" Sesshomaru thought.  
  
As they pull apart for much needed air, Rin's had pouted for she wanted to continue.  
  
"Rin you have not answer me, tell me what is it you desire? Tell this Lord Sesshomaru what is it you want? For I am finding it hard to control myself." Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I do desire you My Lord, for I will give you everything I have. I will give you all of me." Rin said with her voice laced with heated desire for Sesshomaru.  
  
From the moment the last word was spoken from Rin's lips, Sesshomaru had held Rin, tightly, possessively.  
  
Sesshomaru no longer had control over his demon blood for it was not in control of him. And nothing could stop him from accomplishing his goal. And that goal was to claim the women that he held in his arms as his.  
  
Sesshomaru had gently picked her up in a bridal style and walked to his bedroom.  
  
There the room was lit with red and white candles through out the room. For he some how knew that she would be his.  
  
The carefully set Rin down on her own two feet.  
  
She had begun to slowly undress herself in from of him. But he found it very hard to contain himself as he watch how it took Rin to undress. He pull her Kimono open as he his eyes lazily roam all over Rin's body.  
  
When the Kimono was pull open the aroma of Rin's heat became more great. And hit his scents like a ton of bricks, this had cause Sesshomaru demon blood to go into over drive.  
  
His hand trailed down her stomach, playing with her womanhood, earning a whimper from her.  
  
He licked her neck lightly, thrusting another clawed finger into her. He wanted to make sure that she would be ready to receive him, in all his length. He growled when she screamed out huskily. He continue to play with her womanhood until she had climaxed onto his fingers.  
  
Sesshomaru had withdrew his claw fingers, causing Rin to whimper in protest. Sesshomaru smirked and licked her sweet nectar from his claws. He placed his hand on her breast had he played with her harden nipple. He continue to play with her until he found that she was almost ready for him.  
  
Rin had begun to moan and ache for Sesshomaru touch.  
  
"Rin tell me what is it you want, this Lord Sesshomaru to do to you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
With his other hand he plunged his fingers into her, causing her to arch against him. This had caused her to climax more quickly and forceful that she weakly, collapsed against him. She rasped out "I want My lord to please me, mate with me."  
  
Sesshomaru picked her up carefully and placed her on his bed. He grinned wolfishly and looked down at the flushed female. He crawled over her on all fours, placing tender kisses on her stomach and begun to suck on her nipple.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Rin moaned in pleasured.  
  
He continued to nibbled lightly on one hardened nipple, causing Rin to arch towards him enticingly. Sesshomaru clothes had long since become uncomfortably tight. He reached a hand between her legs, parting her lips expertly, and pushed a large finger in.  
  
She moaned and arched towards him, earning herself a "purr.." from Sesshomaru. He nibbled on her neck lightly, purring in her ear as he quickly manipulated her into another orgasm. She screamed out wordlessly as she climaxed and collapsed onto the bed, breathless.  
  
Sesshomaru begun to trailed small kisses as he went lower and lower, stopping between her legs, licking softly at her nub.  
  
"Awwww..." Rin moan as her eyes shut closed and her body shuddered, arching her body towards him.  
  
Sesshomaru found himself pleased with Rin's reaction to his touch. He begun to move his kisses and licked at her flower, drinking in her arousal.  
  
"Sess...sess.. awww... please .. my.. lord..." Rin yelled as Sesshomaru hungrily drunk her sweet nectar.  
  
Rin could no longer control herself as she release her juices into Sesshomaru mouth. He had lapped up all her juices as he felt extremely pleased with himself.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled away from Rin, she had protest.  
  
"Don't worry Rin's, I am not finish with you." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru had gotten off the bed and begun to remove his kimono.  
  
"Please My Lord allow me, your so to be mate to undress you." Rin said as her eyes were gleaming with lust.  
  
"You my if it pleases you" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.  
  
Rin had begun to remove Sesshomaru Kimono. She had slowly ran her hand along his mescaline chest. Sesshomaru watch Rin and how she seem to be like a little child in a candy store.  
  
Rin stood in "AW" as her eyes roam Sesshomaru body. Her eyes had widen as she noticed how large he was.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Sesshomaru whisper in Rin's ear. She had begun to blush deeply and her arousal for him begun to grow once again. As she felt his hot breath, heating her cool skin.  
  
Rin had taken Sesshomaru hand as she lead him back onto the bed.  
  
"Please My Lord, allow me to please you" Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, in wondering what she was up to.  
  
Rin had climb on top of Sesshomaru and she had begun to placed small kisses all thought his body.  
  
She had taken his length and begun to kiss and place it into her mouth. Sesshomaru had growl as he felt Rin mouth, massage his manhood.  
  
She had continue to please him until be was about to explode.  
  
"Rinnn..." Sesshomaru moan with his eyes shut.  
  
Sesshomaru open his eyes, the were Red, blood Red. His demon blood could no longer take it.  
  
Before Rin knew what happen, Sesshomaru had her pinned down to the bed.  
  
He nuzzled her neck, the smell of her arousal, fear was strong. He growled at her for she had not seen him like this.  
  
Rin had began to panic for she was becoming scared of this side of him.  
  
He moved to situate himself between her thighs and positioned himself.  
  
"You are mine, no one else." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"No one will touch you, if they do they will die" Sesshomaru huffed.  
  
"GGrrrr.... Calm downnnn..." Sesshomaru commanded. He licked Rin neck and begun to play with her harden nipple. This had cause Rin to arch her body against Sesshomaru. This had brought another purr from Sesshomaru.  
  
He growled as he began to entering her slowly entering her, part of himself felt bad for he had hurt her.  
  
He had stopped once he had reached her barrier.  
  
"You are mine" Sesshomaru stated has he pushed through breaking her barrier and sunk his fangs into her.  
  
Rin had screamed with the breaking. Sesshomaru held her tight for he had cause such pain to his mate. Tears ran down her face, Sesshomaru had proceeded to lick the mark.  
  
With Sesshomaru licking his mark on Rin's neck had cause sensation run through her body.  
  
Rin she had begun to move against Sesshomaru and with her administration, this had told Sesshomaru that she was ready for him.  
  
Sesshomaru had begun to move slowly in and out of her. Sesshomaru had begun to pick up the pace. As for his demon blood flowed through his veins fiercely.  
  
He growled in her ear as he pushed into her harder, faster. Sesshomaru was amazed at how Rin had meet for each thrust.  
  
"Sesshomaruuuu..., please my lord harder," Rin moan out.  
  
Sesshomaru ears was filled with moans and screams of passion.  
  
"Rinnn" Sesshomaru growled out.  
  
Rin had continue to scream out his name as his passion continue building.  
  
Sesshomaru nuzzled against her mark as he grunted against her thrusting in to more fast with demon speed and roughly.  
  
"Myyy Loorrrddd.." Rin scream as she climaxed, shuddering violently beneath him as her walls had tighten around his large length.  
  
This had sent him over the edge and he sunk his fangs into her neck again. As he released his seed deep within her.  
  
Sesshomaru had held himself atop her, panting slightly as he lapped at her blood tenderly. Rin was panting lightly as she kissed Sesshomaru passionately.  
  
Sesshomaru had begun to move again as Rin had become heated again. Before long Rin had another wave of orgasm.  
  
Sesshomaru demon blood had subsided, he looked down to see Rin sleeping peacefully at his side.  
  
"My mate" Sesshomaru whisper, he placed a small kiss on Rin's forehead. He pulled her close to him as he drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
*********************************  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter it took a while to do.  
  
SessRin2003 :D 


	10. The Day After

Well I hope that everyone liked the last chapter the was written. I think it was hot, but only you the read can tell me what you thought about it.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I have to say the true owner has brought wonderful joy to my hearts as well others.  
  
And thank you for those who just read and also for those who read/review my fic.  
  
Sango640 Cookie6  
  
Now to answer some questions:  
  
Sango640 - Cool Sesshy has this thing goin on like with inuyasha when there is the new moon he turns human yet with sesshy when there is no moon he turns demon i like this very much so far so plz continue with this story  
  
Yeah, I thought having Sesshoamru having a problem some what like Inuyasha would be fun. I am glad to hear that you enjoy it.  
  
Cookie6 - That was HOT! I hope that Sess didn't get Rin pregnate. Please write more.  
  
Well, Cookie I just hope that I can make my future chapters more hotter then the chapter 9.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
Sesshomaru demon blood had subsided, he looked down to see Rin sleeping peacefully at his side.  
  
"My mate" Sesshomaru whisper, he placed a small kiss on Rin's forehead. He pulled her close to him as he drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 10: The day after  
  
"Mmm... why do I feel so sore" Rin moan as she tried to move. She then felt the extra warmth that was next to her.  
  
She had turned around in his arms, now Rin facing Sesshomaru. Rin was staring at his facial features, she had taken her had and caress his face.  
  
"Purr..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin smiled at his reaction toward her touch. She had begun to trace his markings with her finger, trying to not wake him up from his peaceful sleep.  
  
Rin had begun to remember the actions that had taken place last night.  
  
(Rin's memories)  
  
"Rin, I won't stop. I won't stop until I have full fill what I desire. And what I desire is you ... as my mate" Do you understand Rin." Sesshomaru said.  
  
.....................  
  
"I do desire you My Lord, for I will give you everything I have. I will give you all of me." Rin said  
  
(End of Rin's memories)  
  
Rin had noticed that she was starting to get arouse by her memories of hers and Sesshomaru actions. And being very close to him did not help.  
  
Rin had decided it was time to get out of bed and take a shower. As she attempted to pull away, she noticed that Sesshomaru brace on her had tighten.  
  
Rin had looked up to a now awake and very arouse Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin.." Sesshomaru said, as he begun to pull closer.  
  
"My Lord.." Rin said as she was cut off by Sesshomaru passionate kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru had nuzzle Rin's neck and begun to suck on the mark he gave her. This had cause Rin to moan out loud.  
  
"It's seem to me that my mate requires her lord to please her?" Sesshomaru said with a cocky smile on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled away from Rin and begun to place small, gentle, passionate kiss through out her body.  
  
"Pleaseeeee..... Sesss.. oooo.. marr..uo..... . do ....NoooooT... Tease me, for I .. for I ... for I can... notttt... take it..." Rin ground out.  
  
As the heated kisses continued to tease Rin.  
  
"m...m..mm..."Rin moans continue as this sound of please brought pleasure to Sesshomaru ears.  
  
"MMmmmm.. allow me to please you" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Before Rin knew what had happen, Sesshomaru had quickly thrust into Rin.  
  
"Awww....wwww." Rin screamed.  
  
"Yes, my mate let me hear your sounds of passion for me." Sesshomaru grunted as he continue to pick up his pace.  
  
Sesshomaru was surprise at how Rin was matching each of his thrusts.  
  
"SESSHOMARU...." Rin screamed as he had climaxed.  
  
As soon as Rin had came, Sesshomaru had followed filling her waiting womb to receive him completely.  
  
Rin was once again exhausted from her morning exercises, that she had fallen back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru had continued to start at now sleeping mate.  
  
After a few minutes, Sesshomaru had decided to get out of bed and go to work. For he was already late.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked into the bathroom and begun to take a shower.  
  
(Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"What is wrong with me? Sesshomaru thought  
  
"You want her." Sesshomaru demon blood said.  
  
"I must control myself." Sesshomaru thought  
  
"You smell her desire for you." Sesshomaru demon blood said.  
  
"I must stay in control." Sesshomaru thought  
  
"She'ssss in heat...." Sesshomaru demon blood said.  
  
(End of Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"Damm, why did I not notice before" Sesshomaru slightly growled. Once Sesshomaru was done and fully dress he had walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that Rin was still a sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked over to her and just stared at her features.  
  
'Watashi no" (mine) Sesshomaru whisper as he gave Rin a gentle kiss on her lips. Sesshomaru had gotten off the bed and walked out of the bedroom to leave to his office.  
  
Rin had finally woken up at 10:30 am.  
  
"Mmmm, I wonder what time it is?" Rin questioned. She had looked at the clock and noticed that she was now in the bed alone.  
  
She had went to move and noticed that she was even more sore then she was earlier this morning.  
  
Rin had decided that it would be best to force herself out of bed for she was cover with a layer of sweat and passion.  
  
Rin had carefully walked in to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower, when she heard a voice calling for her on the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"Rin... Rin..." Jaken yelled.  
  
"Just a second, allow me to finish please" Rin yelled back.  
  
"Humm. Human" Jaken quietly gripped.  
  
Rin had put on a black thong and decided to wear a white summer dress with red cherry blossoms on it.  
  
"Jaken, good morning" Rin said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Morning, Rin.. I hope that you and Lord Sesshomaru had a pleasant dinner last night?" Jaken asked as he noticed the mark on Rin's neck.  
  
"Aaaa, yes we had a very pleasant evening. And how was your night Jaken?" Rin asked.  
  
Jaken, continue to stare at Rin's mark.  
  
"Hellloooo, Jaken are you alright?" Rin said as she was waving her hand in front of Jaken.  
  
"Oh..oh, Im sorry. Breakfast is ready and I was instructed by Lord Sesshomaru to have you meet him for lunch." Jaken said.  
  
Jaken had lead Rin to the small breakfast area, where the table was set. Rin had state down.  
  
"Jaken would you like to join me for breakfast?" Rin asked.  
  
"I. I..." Jaken's stomach had begun to growl of hunger. "I would like that." Jaken said.  
  
"Jaken, can I make a call to Kagome to let her and everyone else know that I am okay and having a wonderful time.  
  
Jaken had looked up from his pancakes and stared at Rin.  
  
"I will speak with Sesshomaru and make sure that it's okay." Jaken said.  
  
"Thank you, Jaken" Rin said.  
  
Rin had sat around the yacht, staring out into the blue sea.  
  
(Rin thoughts)  
  
"Please my daughter, my beautiful little girl, Live your life to the fullest, and find happiness in a man who will love you with all his heart." Said Yocichi with his last breath.  
  
(end of Rin's thoughts)  
  
"Oh, papa. I think...no wait .. I know I have found happiness." Rin whisper to herself as she whipped her tears.  
  
"Rin, its time for us to go" Jaken squawked as he noticed that they were going to be late for their lunch with Sesshomaru.  
  
5minutes late  
  
Sesshomaru had sat at the table waiting for Rin's arrival. He had begun to dial Jaken to question why is he waiting, when he noticed at the corner of his eye who he was waiting for.  
  
"Rin" Sesshomaru stared.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I am sorry for being late." Rin huffed with a smile on her face.  
  
Sesshomaru had brought Rin into a gentle embrace, while turning his head to give a look that would had him killed on the spot.  
  
"What would you like to drink madam?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Water, please" Rin said to the waiting.  
  
"And for you sir, would you like another drink?" the waiter asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"No, bring me a tea" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Right away." The waiter said.  
  
"Rin about last night.." Sesshomaru begun to say when he was cut off by a man's voice.  
  
"Rin.. Rin is that you?" Jake said.  
  
Rin had turned to look at the man and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"JAKE!! Oh my god. How are you?" Rin said as Jake when to pull Rin into a hug but was stopped by Sesshomaru growl and Rin being pulled away from him.  
  
Jake had quickly stop and begun to slightly back off and held his hand out to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Um, hello. I'm Jake Anderson college friend of Rin" Jake said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the man's had and decided to shake his hand.  
  
"Sesshomaru Tsuneji, Rin's MATE." Sesshomaru said stressing the last word and slightly breaking Jake's hand.  
  
"Aww...Congradulation Rin on having being married. Um listen, I need to go, I um.. forgot to do something." Jake said with a very nervous tone pulling back his broken hand. "Am sure, talk to you later Jake." Rin said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, she will not see you later" Sesshomaru said with a fierce tone and a look that made Jake loose all color in his face.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why did you say that. Jake and I are only college friends." Rin said with a irritated tone.  
  
Sesshomaru had dropped a 20.00 dollar bill on the table pulling Rin out of the restaurant.  
  
"Sesshomaru, where are we going" Rin said as she was being lead back to the waiting limo.  
  
"Get in" Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
Rin had gotten into the limo and Sesshomaru followed after he had spoken to Jaken.  
  
The limo had begun to drive off, when Rin had turned to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshy..I .. I'm sorry" Rin said with a said.  
  
Sesshomaru did not say anything, nor did he turn to look at her.  
  
Rin had noticed that they were now back at the yacht. Sesshomaru had helped Rin out of the limo and lead her back to the yacht.  
  
Rin had walked to the upper deck and looked over the sea.  
  
"My Lord the crew is ready to leave as when you are." Jaken said.  
  
"Make it so." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"um, My Lord..." Jaken squeaked.  
  
"What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru said with a irritated tone.  
  
"Rin had asked if she could call Kagome, and I had told her that I would speak to you about it" Jaken said.  
  
Sesshomaru had stared a Jaken for a few seconds before he had turn around and left him.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked to the upper deck where he had saw Rin looking out into the sea.  
  
"We will be going back to the villa tonight." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin did not turn around or spoken a word to him.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked up to Rin, pulling her into his embrace.  
  
He nuzzled her neck and gave a light gentle lick at his mark causing Rin to react to his touch.  
  
"Rin you must understand, I am a Great demon and I will not have anyone and I mean anyone who is a male touch what is mine." Sesshomaru stated in husky voice.  
  
Sesshomaru had tighten his embrace on Rin as he acted possessively with her.  
  
"You are my mate, No one is allow to touch you in any way" Sesshomaru said as he begun to rake his fangs over her bare skin.  
  
Rin was like in a trance. "Yes, My Lord. I .. I. I am sorry for my actions earlier." Rin said as she begun to feel light headed.  
  
"Do you wish to call my brothers wench?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Don't call her that Sessy. She is family remember and yes I would like to call and speak to her" Rin said with a smile on her face.  
  
Sesshomaru had handed her the phone and enter Inuyasha phone number.  
  
(back in Japan)  
  
Rinnggg... Rinnnggg...  
  
"Mushi.mushi" (hello) Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, hi Inuyasha I was wondering if I could speak to Kagome" Rin said.  
  
"You know I'm starting to feel hurt here." Inuyasha said jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. How are you?" Rin said in a apologetic tone.  
  
"I'm find Rin and are you doing okay?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru could not help but hear his little brothers question. Sesshomaru begun to growl at this.  
  
"hahah.. of course I am find. In fact I am having the most wonderful time of my life" Rin said with a joyful glee in her voice. This had cause Sesshomaru to calm down.  
  
"Just a second, let me go get Kagome for you." Inuyasha said.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well, I think this is a great stopping point in the story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing this one.  
  
SessRin2003 :D 


	11. Were Mated

Author notes: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
Oh my, oh my I had noticed that my fan fic had received over 1000 hits on AFF.net, it seem that readers like this story. And that does not include FF.net and MediaMiner.org.  
  
Thank you so much, I have to say that I am glad to hear it and also see it.  
  
Well, it looks like its time for me to update the story. Please do continue to enjoy reading this story as well as a few suggested ones below. They are basically Sesshomaru and Rin stories.  
  
FF.net  
  
Ariva – Sex Machine Sesshomaru; Modeling School; Mine forever; All because of the music; A Life Without you, isn't living at all; A kiss to Death.  
  
Ai Inu Koi - Busy Lives  
  
Fighter-Chick-Charsi – The New Light of the stars  
  
MysticPrincesMoonlight – Starlit Night = This one is really Inuyasha and Kagome but I really liked reading it. So you may want to try it.  
  
AFF  
  
angelworrier1 – The world of rock – sess/rin; inu/kag; san/mir  
  
As always I would like to Thank those who read my story as well as those who read/review it.  
  
Cookie6 Anhimals Marnikia  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
Anhimals –  
  
i was expecting like an update tomorrow or something and boom here you are updating with more than one chapter. for some reason reading this chapter reminds me of the song lyrics from the song yeah by usher...where ludacris raps...lady on the street but freak in bed. off i go to read your other chapters. =]  
  
I have figured it out, that I try to keep my readers happy by updating  
daily. So I am glad that you were able to read an additional  
chapter.  
  
i think you should give rin some backbone. i know she loves sessy but she can't have him controling her like that. being protective is a whole lot different than being like sessy. its scary...he is controlling her whole life now. well that is just my opinion but hey it is your story so youc an write whatever you want. i did enjoy the chapter though. since rin was in heat does that mean that she will be pregnant soon? well see you again once you update the story.  
  
I think that it is too early to really say that Sesshomaru is  
controlling her. I am just trying to show my readers the type of  
Sesshomaru is, but in time I will show him to be maybe a little  
different.  
  
I know that in reading fan fiction I have noticed that usually when  
the girls (Rin / Kagome – sorry Sango) get pregnant right away due to  
that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha powerful seeding. But I want to let the  
characters have a little bit of fun before they the next step. Also,  
remember due to that they are demons they can control if they in  
pregnant the girls.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"hahah.. of course I am find. In fact I am having the most wonderful time of my life" Rin said with a joyful glee in her voice. This had cause Sesshomaru to calm down.  
  
"Just a second, let me go get Kagome for you." Inuyasha said.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Were Mated  
  
"Rinnn... I have been worried about you. So tell me are you really having fun with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"haha, yeah I really am. Rin said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, I have something to talk to you about and it's very serious." Rin tried to whisper.  
  
Sesshomaru had raised an eyebrow at Rin and smiled behind the newspaper. For her knew that it was about to come out sooner or later.  
  
Rin had quickly glanced over to Sesshomaru and noticed that he was reading the newspaper.  
  
"Okay Rin, go ahead and tell me." Kagome said with a worry sound in her voice.  
  
"Well, you see. Last night Sesshomaru had taken me out to dinner and ..."Rin said with a sound of embarrassment.  
  
"That sounds like fun, so where did you go for dinner?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well... I can't really remember but it was .. Oh Kagome it was so beautiful. I mean you would have to just be there to see it." Rin said as she was trailing off the main subject.  
  
Sesshomaru had gotten up from his seat and walked over to Rin. Noticing that she was having a hard time telling Kagome and also, was getting distracted.  
  
Rin had looked up to Sesshomaru had his hand extended to him. She had known that he was wanting the phone from her.  
  
"Um, Kagome.. Sesshomaru wants to talk to you" Rin said as she just stared at Sesshomaru emotionless expression.  
  
"oh, okay Rin put him on the phone." Kagome said as she looked over to Inuyasha and waved him to listen.  
  
Inuyasha came and sat next to Kagome and put his ear close to the phone. So that he and Kagome could hear what is being said at the other end.  
  
"Okay here he is" Rin said with a chippie voice. "Um, hello Sesshomaru .. uh Rin said that you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome said with a slight questioning voice.  
  
"Yes and I know that your next to her Little brother, so listen carefully for I will not repeat this." Sesshomaru said with a stern voice.  
  
".........." There was silence at the other end, which gave the confirmation that they were listening to him.  
  
"Rin and I have mated. When we get back to Japan she will no longer live with you and I will have a moving crew go by on Friday to pick up all of her belongings and bring them to my house." Sesshomaru said.  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were speechless for they were stun that Sesshomaru had mated with Rin a human. Sesshomaru was know as "King of Ice", Human hater.  
  
"What..tt.. aaaa.. I mean .. you and Rin?" Kagome asked with a tone that she could not believe what she just heard voice.  
  
(Back at the Yacht)  
  
"I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Little brother, I suggest that you talk to your wench" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Rin said with a angry tone.  
  
"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled from the phone with a very piss off tone.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I love you but you must not call my cousin Kagome ugly names. I will not tolerate that from you!" Rin said with a stern tone of unhappiness and with her hands on her hips.  
  
Sesshomaru had stared at Rin for this was the first time that she was upset and he could not believe that she had said she loved him.  
  
Before Inuyasha could continue to yell at his brother, Sesshomaru had hung up the phone on him.  
  
Sesshomaru was still staring at Rin, it was like he was in a daze. Rin had noticed that Sesshomaru was just staring. And decided to move closer to him, to see if he was okay.  
  
"Ummm.. Sessy are you okay?" Rin question with a sound of being worried.  
  
When Sesshomaru did not respond, Rin had waved her hand in front of him. But still Sesshomaru just continue to stare at her in a daze.  
  
Rin had placed her small soft hand on his cheek and begun to pull him forward. This had cause Sesshomaru to come out of his daze.  
  
(Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"did she just say that she Love's me? How can that be, I know we have mated but how can she love me?" Sesshomaru had questioned himself.  
  
He then felt Rin's touch and that she was pulling him near her. This had caused Sesshomaru to come out of his thoughts.  
  
(End of Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"How ... how can that be?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
Rin had looked into Sesshomaru eyes and was confused by his question.  
  
Sesshomaru had then saw that a flicker in her eyes. But it was gone.  
  
"How can what be? Rin asked in a confused tone.  
  
"How can you love me? I know we are mated now, but how can you love me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I don't know, but every time I am with you or think about you I feel something deep within me. I just can't explain it, but I do know that it always happens when I know think of my mate." Rin said as she moved closer into Sesshomaru embrace.  
  
Sesshomaru had placed a claw finger under Rin's chin, continuing to look into her eyes. Searching, searching to find if she was telling the truth.  
  
He was amazed that in her eyes he saw the passion, care, desire, sincerity and Love that she had from him.  
  
Sesshomaru had passionately kissed Rin and holding her a tight embrace.  
  
They had pulled away from each other and Sesshomaru had gave Rin an odd look.  
  
"What is wrong Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.  
  
"Were you really angered by me, when I called Inuyasha's women a wench?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Well, yeah I was! Listen, she is my cousin so please be nice to her or as nice as you can be." Rin said as she batted her eye's to him.  
  
"HAHAHAHHA... anything for my mate" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
"I still can't believe that they are mated" Inuyasha said with a still stunned Kagome at his side.  
  
Inuyasha had looked over to Kagome who did not responded and placed is hand on her knee and gave a little squeeze.  
  
"Rin... I .. I can't believe Rin and Sesshomaru!" Kagome stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I think it will work out with the two." Inuyasha said as he was dialing another number.  
  
"Mushi Mushi" InuTaisho said.  
  
"Hey, DAD we will have a celebration when Sesshomaru comes back from Italy.  
  
InuTaisho had raised an eyebrow wondering what was Inuyasha up to.  
  
Izayoi had noticed her husband action and was listening attentively.  
  
"And why will we be having a celebration when your brother gets back, Inuyasha?" InuTaisho said.  
  
"Well, remember I had Sesshomaru go on a blind date with Kagome's cousin?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes, she is a lovely you women, but what does that have to do with the celebration?" InuTaisho said.  
  
"Um, well Dad.. the date had taken a turn... and well, SesshomaruandRinhavemated." Inuyasha quickly said.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know I do not like when you speak like an uneducated man. So why don't you say that again." InuTaisho said with a sound of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Rin have mated." Inuyasha said clearly.  
  
"He WHAT!!!" InuTaisho yelled.  
  
"My husband, please clam down and tell me what has happen?" Izayoi said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Our son has gone and gotten himself mated." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Izayoi  
  
"No Sesshomaru, with a human name Rin" InuTaisho stated in a shock tone.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I never would believe that he would have. I mean we know that it is possible to mate but him!" Izayoi still surprise.  
  
"We will speak later Inuyasha." InuTaisho said with his voice of sternness returning. He had hung up the phone and decided that it was time to call his eldest son.  
  
Rinngggg... Rinnng...  
  
"Father.." Sesshomaru said.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well I hope you like this last chapter. :D SessRin2003 


	12. Tell the Parents

WOW!!! I am now up to chapter 12, this is so cool.  
  
As always I hope that you have enjoy reading my story up until now and also will continue as well. For I know how it is as a reader to only have 1 chapter and it begins great but then you are left with waiting. And I know that there are other things in life such as school, maybe work and friends. But please don't give us a little taste and then don't update. Boy, things like that drive me crazy. Oh Well, you will still see me reading it over and over for I just love to read about the couple.  
  
It's time for me to update the story. Please do continue to enjoy reading this story as well as a few suggested ones below. They are basically Sesshomaru and Rin stories.  
  
AFF  
  
animechick262003 – Roses for the Teacher – and also, she writes beautiful fan other fan fics that you really need to read.  
  
Huntress – Mark of Destiny  
  
As always I would like to Thank those who read my story as well as those who read/review it.  
  
Cookie6 Anhimals Marnikia fluffys_sidekick(dark_magician_204@yahoo.ca)  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
Cookie6 Great chapter. Is Sess dad mad or something? Please write more.  
  
I would not say that his Dad is mad, I think he is more surprise about it. But then at the same time I would be a little unhappy to hear such news from another then from the one who had did the deed.  
  
But I think you will like this next chapter. ;D  
  
fluffys_sidekick(dark_magician_204@yahoo.ca) - you damn right i liked this chapter. please write the next one soon it is getting very interesting  
  
SilentBrat - hehe funny chapter...update soon plz ^-^ I am very glad that you had a good time reading the chapter. More to come.  
  
DreamCatcher16 - wow great story! I LOVE IT! UM is it intended to be funny? lol cause i nearly pissed my self laughing on countless occasions... lol maybe it's just me... any way keep up the awesome job ok? JA NE!  
  
I am please to hear that you love my story. I did want to have some funny stuff as well as romance.  
  
Thank you for liking my story, I hope that you will continue to like it and not get sick of it.  
  
Animechick262003 - Good chapter! I love it cant wit to read more. Keep up the good work. Oh, I have to say Thank you so much. I feel that receiving a review from you is like getting a prize. For me you are a best seller writer.  
  
Thank you :D  
  
Anhimals - hahahah....you make it seem like Sesshomaru is a loser and cant get himself a mate or something. but we all know that isn't that case. that's cute how Rin was embarrassed and couldn't tell Kagome that she was mated to Sesshomaru. good chapter. update soon.  
  
Yeah, I want to keep Rin to be some what innocent but at the same time she is a very mature adult. And thanks, I glad you like how I have character Sesshomaru. I think you and the other readers will like what come up in the future with him and the others.  
  
Marnika - I think it was great to add the parents, should be a good extra element to your story.  
  
Thank you, I want to keep both the parents as well as other co-stars or actors in the story. But remember I want to keep it more Rin and Sesshomaru. I just love this couple.  
  
Cecile - I'm in love with this story its the cutest! Please keep it up as you have been doing. You are one of the stories that brighten my day.(Yes I check stories daily on my cool down time.) Keep it up and keep being so good!  
  
Cecile thank you very much for enjoying my story. And it is nice to know that this story has brighten your day.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Sesshomaru! I never would believe that he would have. I mean we know that it is possible to mate but him!" Izayoi still surprise.  
  
"We will speak later Inuyasha." InuTaisho said with his voice of sternness returning. He had hung up the phone and decided that it was time to call his eldest son.  
  
Rinngggg... Rinnng...  
  
"Father.." Sesshomaru said.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Telling the parents  
  
"Sesshomaru, what is this I hear that you are mated?" InuTaisho asked in a very stern voice.  
  
"Let me guess father, Inuyasha called you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Answer the question" InuTaisho said  
  
"Yes, father I have mated." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"When did you plan on telling me and your step-mother?" InuTaisho asked.  
  
"When I had return back to Japan." Sesshomaru said as he looked over to Rin who was giving Sesshomaru a concern look.  
  
"Very well, I expect you to come here first, do you understand me." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Yes, father I understand." Sesshomaru said as his father had hung up the phone.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled in into a gentle but comforting embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru whisper with a piss off tone.  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
"My Love, did I hear you correctly that Sesshomaru had did confirm he is mated?" Izayoi said.  
  
"Yes, dear he did confirm that he is mated." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Did he say to whom and will he be bring her here so that we can meet our new daughter-in-law?" Izayoi asked.  
  
"Her name is Rin she is the cousin of Kagome, Inuyasha girlfriend. And he will come here once they return to Japan." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Aw, wonderful now I will soon have grandchildren to spoiled" Izayoi stated with glee in her voice has she walked over to her husband and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the front door.  
  
"Where are were going My Love?" InuTaisho asked.  
  
"To buy baby close, do you think that Sesshomaru will not have a pup?" Izayoi stated as she was still in her dreamland of having many grandchildren.  
  
"But My Love" InuTaisho said as he followed his beloved wife out the door.  
  
(Sango/Miroku)  
  
Sango and Miroku had watch Inuyasha talk on the cell phone. And they both knew it is with Sesshomaru.  
  
"What was that about Inuyasha?" Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha had looked over to Kagome and they both nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, um we have just spoken to Sesshomaru and Rin. And to the sounds of things Rin is having really a great time" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't know about you two but I am glad that Rin is having the time of her life." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, but ... well, how can I say this." Inuyasha said with a uncertain voice.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, just spit it out." Sango said.  
  
"Sesshomaru and Rin are mates" Kagome said flatly.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and begun to laugh.  
  
"hahaha..."  
  
"haha...that was a real funny joke you just told." Miroku said.  
  
"It's not a joke Miroku, Sesshomaru has mated to Rin" Inuyasha said with a little irritation in his voice.  
  
"Congratulations, to Rin and Sesshomaru. You know that he will never harm her and will always protect. So let's be happy for her when they come back." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, but that will mean that she will no longer live with us." Sango said sadly.  
  
(Back in Italy on the Yacht)  
  
"Rin I think is time for us to cut this trip short and head back to Japan." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had looked up to Sesshomaru, something was wrong. What happen during his phone call. Was it do to her?" Rin had questioned herself.  
  
"Yes, My lord" Rin said sadly as she walked back to the bedroom.  
  
When Sesshomaru heard her response he felt his heart hurt. For she had called him Her lord. "That was something that Jaken would say, but that is not for his mate. Not from her lips, she is not to call him that." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he followed Rin to the bedroom.  
  
Tears, I sell them. Why is she crying." Sesshomaru continue to think. Rin had laid down on the bed thinking that she had made Sesshomaru and his family mad, due to that she had mated with him.  
  
Sesshomaru had laid down next to Rin pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"My mate, why do you cry?" Sesshomaru asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I...hhhh..ave 'snuff' 'snuff' madeeee ... My Lordddd and his family angryeeee..ee" Rin cried out.  
  
"How could you have made me angry, for all you have given me is happiness and pleasure. And as for my family, I do not understand." Sesshomaru said as he caress Rin's back.  
  
"My Lord's family is not happy that I am your mate." Rin cried out.  
  
Sesshomaru had placed his finger under Rin's chin having her to look up at him. Pulling Rin closer he gave her a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"You are my mate and I do not care what they think. And you are my Lady, do not call me Lord for you are my equal. With you at my side My Beloved, I have everything I need." Sesshomaru said as he begun to nuzzle Rin's neck where his mark was.  
  
This had caused Rin to become very arouse from his action. And Sesshomaru had sense it.  
  
Sesshomaru had pull Rin's clothing off and was memorized by her beautiful naked skin.  
  
"Beautiful" Sesshomaru whisper as he began to take off his clothes.  
  
Sesshomaru had place himself between Rin's legs as she was very willing to have Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru had licked his mark on Rin's neck causing her to feel little shock of electricity throughout her body.  
  
"My Love.. please dddo not tease me." Rin moan out.  
  
Sesshomaru had smiled at this, but he wanted to make sure that his mate was pleased before he begun his own pleasures.  
  
Sesshomaru had begun to place small light kisses all over Rin's body. Rin felt like little fires were being set throughout her body.  
  
"Please my love" Rin moan again.  
  
Sesshomaru had begun to suck on her now harden nipple as he played with it as he flicker his tongue on to the nipple causing Rin to breath harder. He then continue to move his kisses more farther down until he came to her core.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken his fingers and open her lips open as he plunge his tongue deep into her core causing Rin to moan out loudly.  
  
Sesshomaru was pleased with this as he actions. He continue to suck on his mate sweet bud for he would not stop until he receive his reward. And from that flower the reward would be nothing but it's sweet nectar.  
  
Sesshomaru knew that Rin was about to climax for he then begun to suck hard and the flicking of his tough with in her core move faster.  
  
"SSs.s..sss..s.eee..e.s.s.s.s.ss..hhhoooo.rrrr..rr..mmmmmmm..uu..." Rin screamed out loud as she had expelled all of her nectar into Sesshomaru mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru continue to lick Rin's bud until it was complete clean of it's sweet nectar.  
  
He placed his hand onto Rin's nipple and begun to play with it between his fingers.  
  
This had set another fire with in Rin's body. This time Sesshomaru will now begin to allow himself pleasure from his mate.  
  
Sesshomaru had moved up to were his golden eyes were looking in to Rin's brown eyes.  
  
He placed his harden member at the entrance of Rin's womanhood. Rin had open her legs wider to allow him better access. Sesshomaru had thrust deep in to Rin's core, moving inwards and outwards above her.  
  
Rin had looked up to Sesshomaru eyes he had shut them for he was in paradise. He gradually sped up, as with each thrust he continue to deepen his motions, as Rin had thrust her hips against him, wrapping her legs around his back to drive him into her further.  
  
"Harder... please, Sesshoommaaarruuu, harder!" Rin screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru drove his full length into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge once again.  
  
He felt his own release come closer. Sesshomaru could not longer control himself as he growled and her moans rang in his ears had broken the last bar of strength he had.  
  
With a last thrust, Sesshomaru had released his hot seed deep within her core.  
  
Rin could feel herself being filled with Sesshomaru seed. He laid between her legs with his manhood still deep with in her.  
  
After 15 minutes later, Sesshomaru had pulled out of Rin for he had found his mate ha down fallen to sleep with him inside of her. When he pulled out he hiss at this action for he did not want to leave.  
  
Sesshomaru had covered both Rin and his naked body. He moved her close so that he had cuddle next to her.  
  
Sesshomaru had nuzzled Rin's neck, then he scenes it.  
  
He pulled Rin closer into his embrace.  
  
"Mmmm Sesshomaru.. I love you" Rin said with a sleepy tone.  
  
"We have conceived our first pup, My love" Sesshomaru whisper into her ear as they both had drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.  
  
*********************** **************  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. For I know I had a great time writing it. ;D Ja ne... SessRin2003 


	13. Babies

Okay, I know some people are no to crazy about the number 13, but I can't help that I just happen to be on that chapter.  
  
As always I would like to Thank those who read my story as well as those who read/review it.  
  
Cookie6 Anhimals Sango640 Migele  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
migele - Don't know why but your spelling is worse then usual this time. i relly liked the part where Izayoi (sp?) took I InuTaisho shopping. The greatest Lord at the mercy of a woman. migi-chan  
  
Migele, it appears that I have been having issues to my spelling. I would have to say that I do try my best to do spell check. Well, we must all remember "behind a good man is a great woman."  
  
Cookie6 - Great chapter. Those two are so in love. Please write more.  
  
Thank you, for your continuation of liking my fan fic.  
  
Sango640 - how cute sehhy is being so nice and he and rin are gonna have thier first pup how cute i rally liked this cahppie plz write more chappies^-^ From: Me Sango640  
  
Yeah, I knew I was going to write that in but I just couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Anhimals – what the world needs now is love sweet love! hahaha...i know the song has nothing to do witht he story but love stories are just grand! yay they're having pups!!! update soon.  
  
Well, as long as you continue to love this story. I will keep try my best to keep things wonderful.  
  
Someone Out There - Hey, I'm back. Been reading your chapters and I still love this story. Great job.  
  
I am so glad that you are back, I was wondering what happen. But here you are, I just hope to keep you and the others are happy with my story.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Mmmm Sesshomaru.. I love you" Rin said with a sleepy tone.  
  
"We have conceived our first pup, My love" Sesshomaru whisper into her ear as they both had drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 13: Babies  
  
Sesshomaru had woken to Rin sitting on his mid-section. She was just staring at him with a some what shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I had a weird dream last night. You had told me that we were going to have a pup?" Rin said as she was wiggling on top of him.  
  
With her motions, this was causing Sesshomaru to become very arouse.  
  
"MMm.mm,." Sesshomaru moaned with his eyes closing.  
  
"Sessyyyy... please tell me was I dreaming or not!" Rin said.  
  
"Yes, we are going to have a pup." Sesshomaru said as he gripped Rin's hips and begun to move her body.  
  
Sesshomaru was liking the reaction that he was getting from Rin for her womanhood was being grinded against his very harden member.  
  
"MMmmm.. aww... Sesshomaru.. why must you tease me every time.?" Rin moaned out.  
  
"The I guess that My Beloved wishes to be pleased." Sesshomaru said with lust in his voice.  
  
"Yess..." Rin said as she was taken by surprise by Sesshomaru. For now he had Rin pinned down onto the bed.  
  
Rin had stare into Sesshomaru eyes and saw the want, the need for her touch on him.  
  
Sesshomaru had forcefully thrust into Rin and had begun their 3 hours of hot passionate love making session.  
  
"Rin, we need to get ready for we are close to the villa. Once we arrive we will only stay for one night. And in the morning we will be flying back to our home." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Rin into his arms as he carried her into the bathroom in a bridal-style.  
  
Rin had looked up to Sesshomarus' face and was happy that he said "Our home"  
  
....  
  
(back in Japan)  
  
Ring... Ringg...  
  
"Mushi Mushi..." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Father, Rin and I will be by to visit tomorrow around dinner time." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Very well, but do not be surprise when you see your stepmother Izayoi." InuTaisho said.  
  
Sesshomaru had raised an eyebrow wondering what his father had meant by that.  
  
"Why is that father." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well, the moment she had found out that you had mated, she had dragged me out to go shopping for close for her grandchild." InuTaisho said trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"uh, ... well did she buy for a boy or a girl?" Sesshomaru asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Both...hahahhaaaahhahah..." InuTaisho said as he busted out laughing as he tried to imagine Sesshomaru face expression.  
  
"Father it's not funny. Oh, by the way she will need to go and buy more for the twins! We will see you when we return to Japan" Sesshomaru said in a hurry for he had just told his father that they were going to have a pup put two.  
  
Rin had walked in to the room when she heard Sesshomaru say "Oh, by the way she will need to go and buy more for the twins!" . "What!!!!" was all that Rin had said before she pass out.  
  
Sesshomaru had moved quickly to catch his falling mate. He did not want to tell her that she was having twins, but now that it was out he would have to watch her more careful. For caring one was dangerous for a human, but to have two was worse.  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
"Did he just say what I think he did?" InuTaisho questioned himself.  
  
"Did who say what dear?" Izayoi said with a questioning look on her face.  
  
InuTaisho had grabbed his with by the waist and picked her up, as he threw her up and the air and caught her and spun her around.  
  
"We must go back to the mall, My Mate, for we must have a room full of toys for our grandchildren." InuTaisho said with a big smile on his face, as he carried his mate out to front door.  
  
"Grandchildren!!!" Izayoi had said before she had pass out from all the excitement.  
  
*************************************  
  
Okay, everyone sorry but his chapter was a short one. However, I would like for my readers to give me some suggestion on what to name Sesshomaru and Rin's two little ones.  
  
For I would like to know that would be a good name for them. And if it can be something with a meaning in it, Japanese.  
  
Until next chapter.... SessRin2003 


	14. Time alone for Inuyasha and Kagome

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!  
  
This is not meant for reader under 17. Very Lemon...  
  
Sorry, I know that I have been bad about updating these last two days. But staying up late during the week had finally caught up with me. So I would like to say that I'm sorry for the last chapter, I know it was short but I was really sleepy. However, I did update and that was the main thing.  
  
Now I have a small challenge for my readers. I have determine that Sesshomaru and Rin will have a boy and a girl, but I need help with the names. The following is what I would like to see from my readers when they send me a suggestion.  
  
Name Sex Must be Japanese name/ but this can always be alternate. And the meaning of the name  
  
As always I would like to Thank those who read my story as well as those who read/review it.  
  
Cookie6 Sango640 Googler89 Anne( ) Migele Rin-chan Someone Out There SilentBrat Ghetto person ( ) Kagomegirle ( ) Spirit Demon ( )  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
Ghetto Person ( ) –  
  
From: ghetto person() you could name the kids Shinta and Kenny  
  
Ghetto Person ( ) can you please give me the meaning for which theses names stand for? And Thank you for providing suggestions on the names. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rin-Chan - Oh my! great fickys!! i cant wait to read more!! sorry for not reviewing! my comp closed on me in mid chap on 11 . anyways keep up the great work!! im shaking with excitement for more..And great love sceens!!  
  
Hey I know how computers get so no need to apologise about it. I am happy to see that you are also enjoying my fic. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Someone Out There - hehehehehehehehehehe! I love their interactions! I could just imagine Rin passing out getting a shock like that! I would.  
  
Thanks, I was worry if some were getting tired of Sesshomaru and Rin getting it on. But I look at this way Sesshomaru is a very active demon and well, they are newly mated. ;D ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cookie6 - Great chapter. I hope that Rin will be okay when she has the kids. Please write more.  
  
I hope that I have made you and all my other readers happy when I mention in the last chapter that she is to have twins. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Migele - I'd love to suggest something. but you never said male or female! and yes very short! migi-chan  
  
I have made my decision to have one of each. Boy and Girl. Sorry about the last chapter being short, I was sleepy but at the same time I did not want to leave my readers without a new chapter to read. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Anne () - write more...I wanna know what's gonna happen. thanks for updating regularly..great fanfic...keep up the good work:-)  
  
Anne, thank you for reading my story and I am glad to see that you have enjoy it was well as the others have. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Googler89 - update  
  
Your wish is as commanded. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ SilentBrat - Babies! I'm sorry i don't have names..i'm not really familiar with japanese...sorry again. Update soon plz  
  
Well, if you happen to run across boys and girls names please let me know. I would love to have names of the children that have strong meaning that somewhat reflects both of the parents. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sango640 - Aw what a cute chppie sesshy and rin will have twins and inu- yasha's mom,izayoi, is buying clothes for the twins and both her and rin pass out from excitement ^.^ this was a very loveable chappie and to qoute inutashio"did he just say what i think he did?" n e ways keep writing more sessy rin inukag chappie you should try to included sango and miroku more  
  
Yeah, you sure did hear it from the Great Demon Lord himself. I will make sure that I incorporate a chapter each for Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango. Thanks that gives me great ideal for a couple of chapters. :D ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
KitKat07 - GAH!i love sess/rin so much...i seriously think im obsessed...is it natural to feel this good after reading a fic?...i hope so or im in trouble...god that was just so very good!im sorry i didnt write bunches of reviews but im lazy...REAL lazy. i hope it will make it up to you that im puttin you all over my favorites and i *sorta* advertised your fic in my chapter, which was mostly an accident but hey i thought it was necessary for my lack of unlazyness... hope you didnt mind...maybe i should of asked you...oh well i wont over think it im sure you liked it! this is a nice and long review too. ~KitKat p.s.YOU ARE AWESOME AT SESS/RIN! i encourage you not only to continue writing this one but after its done to make more and more. plus you update speedy quick so im sure you could handle more than one...but its ok if you dont im just being selfish here...(ok god kate shut up before you overload ff.net with your idiotic drivel over Sess/Rin!)  
  
No, I do not think you are obsess with them, if that was the case we would all have a problem. Hey we all of us have those days where we are just to tired to do stuff.  
  
In regards to you second part I have thought about it. And was thinking about starting it, but I hate to say this I won't post it until this one is completed. For I think it would be to hard to maintain more then one at the same time. I just would hate to write bad chapters or begin something and never finish it. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
kagomegirle() - why did you stop??  
  
Sorry, I did not stop. I had not been getting enough sleep, so it finally caught up with me. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
spirit demon()  
  
update please and i cant wait ti' rin get big r u going to skip though or go through the birth and being pregnant?  
  
Yeah, she will go threw some chapters before I have her give birth. I have to give Sesshomaru heck about something and also allow her to be spoiled.  
  
:D SessRin2003  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, before we start the story I had in a few chapters ago gave suggestions on some other Sesshomaru and Rin fics. So if you don't mind I would like to continue that. And to my readers, If you feel that there are fic's that myself and others would enjoy about the couple please let me know so that I can list them in my notes.  
  
FF.net  
  
Haruka-chan1 - Once upon a time sugar and spice  
  
Queenizzay, - Lost To Be Found  
  
Media-whore – Roxanne: These Red Light Nights  
  
AFF  
  
NorthStar – Red Strings of Fate  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"We must go back to the mall, My Mate, for we must have a room full of toys for our grandchildren." InuTaisho said with a big smile on his face, as he carried his mate out to front door.  
  
"Grandchildren!!!" Izayoi had said before she had pass out from all the excitement.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 14: Time alone for Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Inuyasha had asked.  
  
Kagome had turned to look at Inuyasha and gave him a big smile. "Sure, that would be great."  
  
"Um,.. Inuyasha if you don't mind why don't we go and have dinner with me at the Shrine? I mean it would just be you and I, since my parents, Sota and grandpa will be away for a tonight and the next few days." Kagome said with a nervous voice.  
  
Inuyasha had raised an eyebrow wondering why she was nervous for but then he decided that she was worried that he would not want to go to the Shrine with her.  
  
"That's sound good, did you want me to pick us something to eat or do you want to cook there?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, I will cook for us and I will also have dessert." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good. But I need to head back home to see if my parents are alright with Sesshomaru and Rin. I mean it's not everyday to be told that you have a new addition to the family. But I think it would be nice to have another." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome in to his embrace, giving her a small passionate kiss before he pulled away.  
  
Kagome's brain had just register what Inuyasha had said, and she had given him the biggest and happiest smile he has ever seen recently.  
  
"MEET, ME AT THE SHRINE AT 7:30" Kagome had yelled out the door to Inuyasha who was at his car getting ready to get in. Inuyasha had waved back acknowledged back.  
  
Kagome had ran and grabbed her purse as she had decided that she will cook something special for Inuyasha and that he will need to pick up something really, really nice that will take his breath away.  
  
(Inuyasha .....)  
  
While driving home..  
  
"I think tonight is the night that I will ask Kagome to be mind. But first I need to go to pick up some things." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face.  
  
(Kagome...)  
  
Kagome first stop was a very respective store call "Playboys". A place where women/men when to pick up very sexy underwear.  
  
"Hello, madam I can I help you today?" The store clerk said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Aaaa, yes .. I um well .. I am looking for some thing special to wear for tonight." Kagome squeaked out as she was shock to see almost necked women walking a round in so call underwear.  
  
The clerk had noticed they way Kagome was surprise with the show girls and begun to laugh.  
  
"haha... sorry, the girls work here and they give the customers a better view of what we sell here. So do you see anything you like?" the clerk asked.  
  
The Kagome had noticed a nice outfit that she wonder if Inuyasha would like it on her.  
  
Nodding her head she pointed to the outfit she liked.  
  
"Awww... yes, that is a beautiful one. We call that one "Take me to the alter". The clerk said.  
  
Kagome gave her an odd look wondering why they call the one "Take me to the alter"  
  
"Excuse me, why is it named that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, once that special someone see you in it he will want to make sure that he marries you so that no one else can have you." The clerk said.  
  
"Ohhh.... Well in that case I will surly love to have that one, but would you happen to have that one in Red and White. By boyfriend loves red and white." Kagome asked.  
  
With a big smile on her face the clerk nodded and show Kagome to the dressing room to try it on.  
  
After an hour later, Kagome had a nice sexy little outfit to wear for tonight's dinner.  
  
"Boy, I know that Inuyasha will be very surprise to see me in some thing like this. And I wonder how would he react... hehehe" Kagome said as her cheeks begun to become very red from blushing.  
  
"Well, now off to the food store to get stuff for dinner" Kagome said to herself.  
  
(Inuyasha...)  
  
Inuyasha had just pulled up to in his drive way. He had wonder how tonights dinner will go.  
  
"Well time to go in and see what's going on" Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha had walked in to the leaving room when he saw his father and his mother sitting and drinking tea.  
  
"Aw.. Inu my son how are you doing today?" InuTaisho asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek before he sat down next to her.  
  
"My dear son, are you hungry or do you want some tea?" Izayoi said with a happy go lucky look on her face.  
  
"No mom, I'm not hungry and yes I would like some tea." Inuyasha said with a nervous tone.  
  
InuTaisho had looked up to his son wondering what's going on.  
  
"Son, is there anything you would like to talk to your mother and I. You know that you can tell us." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Yes, my son you can talk to us. I mean it's not like your going to tell us that you want to mate with Kagome. She is a lovely girl and I would love to have her a daughter." Izayoi said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at his mother wondering how did she know.  
  
InuTaisho noticed Inuyasha face expression and he knew that was it.  
  
"Well, my dear I think your wish will be granted tonight. Am I right my boy." InuTaisho said with a cheerful voice and a very big eat shit grin on his face.  
  
"Uhh.. well yes that is true father." Inuyasha said somewhat speechless as to how his parents are taking it.  
  
"Yeahh..... I'm going to have another daughter..... Oh, Inu.. make sure you both give me grand babies right away. So that they can play with their cousins.." Izayoi said quickly from excitement.  
  
"Cousins... what are you talking abouuttt..., Oh my kami you mean Sesshomaru and Rin" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"Yes my dear boy, you will have either a little niece or nephew or one of each to spoiled." InuTaisho said.  
  
"This has been the best week of my life, I will now have two daughters and will have grandpups" Izayoi said as she was crying.  
  
"Oh, my love.. don't cry" InuTaisho said as he sat next to his wife pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
It was very rear that his father show his affections, but Inuyasha knew that he loved his mother very much.  
  
"Well, I need to go get ready for tonight's dinner with Kagome" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good Luck my boy" InuTaisho said.  
  
(at the Shrine)  
  
Kagome had dinner just about done, the table was set with two plates, wine glass and a candle that just needed to be lit.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha I hope that you will love tonight" Kagome said as she walked back upstairs to get ready for the dinner for it was already 6:30 and that did not give her to much time to get ready.  
  
7:15pm.  
  
Inuyasha had pulled up to the Shrine and looked up. "Tonight is the night" Inuyasha whisper to himself.  
  
Inuyasha had walked up the stairs and to the door. He took a deep breath for he was nervous about tonight.  
  
Ding... Donn...ggg.  
  
"Coming..." Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome had reached the door and before she opened it she had straighten out her dress.  
  
Kagome had opened the door and she was very happy with the reaction that she had received from Inuyasha face express.  
  
Inuyasha had just stood there staring a Kagome and her dress, for she had her hair up with a few strand of hair coming down like a water fall.  
  
Her skin had a soft white glow to it, and the aroma in the air was soft like wild flowers. And her dress was white with red cherry blossoms.  
  
Bing... the over timer had rung, causing the couple to come out of their trance.  
  
"Umm.. these roses are for you." Inuyasha said as he placed a small light kiss on Kagome's lips.  
  
"Thank you, they are beautiful." Kagome said as she showed Inuyasha in.  
  
"Let me go check on dinner, by the sound of the oven it's ready." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, do you need me to help you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No.. but you can pour a glass of champagne for us." Kagome yelled from the kitchen.  
  
(Inuyasha thoughts)  
  
This is the perfect time I can place the ring in her glass and as she drinks it she will notice it.  
  
(End of Inuyasha thoughts)  
  
Inuyasha had pour the champagne and place the Three stone 2.00 carat ring in her glass.  
  
** Author's quick notes: For the ring I looked on the website and found this beautiful ring. And of course since they have money I was not going to be cheep about the engagement ring either. So here is the info about the ring if you wanted to know.  
  
Platinum Three Stone Diamond Anniversary Ring Complete with one round and two pear shaped diamonds. Diamond Color is GH and Diamond Clarity is VS. The total weight of three diamonds is approximately 2.00 carats. Center round diamond is around 0.90 carats and side pear shaped diamonds are around 1.10 carats total weight. This ring comes with a complimentary third party appraisal and is priced at $10,500  
  
** End of Authors notes.  
  
Kagome came back into the dinning room with a large bowl of miso soup.  
  
She then went back to the kitchen to get the Gyoza, and Tsukemono (pickles).  
  
"This is just the appetizers for dinner" Kagome said with a big smile on her face as she sat in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Let me propose a toast" Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome her glass and then taking his.  
  
"To the woman I love more that life it's self. For with her I was able to find my heart and peace. Without you Kagome, I would never see the world as it is today. And with that Kagome I will always love you for you love me for the hanyou that I am." Inuyasha said as he raised his glass,  
  
Kagome had raised her glass as she was starting to getting teary eye when she looked down at her glass and the notice IT.  
  
She just stared at the glass.  
  
(Kagome thoughts)  
  
"Oh my kami... it that what I see. No.. Inuyasha would never... I mean I know he loves me but would he want to be with me forever."  
  
(End of Kagome thoughts)  
  
Inuyasha had reached over touching Kagome's cheek which brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
She had dipped her finger in the glass pulling out the ring. Then she looked up and stared into his golden eyes. The she saw it.  
  
"Oh my Kami.." Kagome said as she busted out in to a full cry.  
  
Inuyasha had quickly moved over to Kagome side and handed her a napkin. As he got down on one knee.  
  
"Kagome, would be do me the honor and be my life long mate?" Inuyasha asked in a concern voice, as he was afraid she would reject him.  
  
Kagome looked up... "Inuyasha ... Yes... I love you" Kagome said as she fell on to Inuyasha waiting arms.  
  
Inuyasha had held Kagome for a few minutes for he was so relieved that she had agree to be with him.  
  
'Sniff... sniff...'  
  
"Uh, Kagome I hate to ruin the moment but I smell some thing burning." Inuyasha said as he release his hold from Kagome.  
  
"Oh, no... the dinner" Kagome screamed as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
After a few minutes later, Kagome came back from the kitchen with the final course.  
  
"awww.. here we are and it's your favorite Inuyasha" Kagome said.  
  
"Ramon soup, oh I love you!!!" Inuyasha said as his mouth begun to drool.  
  
"Here, I had cleaned it and it belongs on your finger." Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"Aww... you can make that all the time and I won't ever complain." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his belly.  
  
Kagome had given him a small laugh as she shook her head. While she was cleaning the table.  
  
"Inuyasha it's time for desert." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, so where is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, I have it upstairs" Kagome said with a little nervous tone.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was nervous, but decided he will ask her later about it.  
  
"Follow me please" Kagome said as she lead Inuyasha upstairs to her old room.  
  
"Please go in and make yourself comfortable. I need to go get the dessert." Kagome said as she push Inuyasha to her room and quickly closed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome when into the bathroom to quickly change into the outfit she has bought earlier in the day.  
  
Once she was done she had walked back to her room, but before she went in she had stopped at her bedroom door.  
  
She had looked down at her ring and begun to smile. "He really Love's me for just me" Kagome thought.  
  
"Yes, tonight is the night." Kagome whisper to herself.  
  
****************************************  
  
Well, I hope you like the story, but I have decided to end in at this spot.  
  
Just in case you are wondering what some of the word or food are I have listed them below.  
  
Gyoza are dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground meat. Gyoza were introduced to Japan from China. In Japan Gyoza are usually prepared by frying them.  
  
Tsukemono are Japanese pickles. There are many variety of pickles, and a small dish with some pickles is served with most Japanese meals.  
  
Until next chapter... ;D SessRin2003  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Just kidding ... This is just a early "April Fool" Joke... :D hahahaha.  
  
Now let's continue on with the story shall we.  
  
On the other side of the door, Inuyasha had scent some thing very nice.  
  
'sniff... sniff..."  
  
"Mmmmm,... that smell like..." Inuyasha was thinking as he was cut off by the bedroom door opening.  
  
Kagome was standing in the door way with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Are you ready for your dessert Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a seductive voice.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there with a stun expression that was turning into a very 'horny dog look'.  
  
There she stood wearing a white laced bra that with very small red hearts that barley covered her nipples. The thong were also white with a just as small heart that coved a small portion of her lower region. The whole entire outfit look like if you touch it, it would fall apart.  
  
(Inuyasha thoughts)  
  
"hmmm... I see my lady went bare for me" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
(End of Inuyasha thoughts)  
  
"Do you like what you see or is it just my imagination that you have a problem that needs to be taken care of?" Kagome said in a seductive tone.  
  
Inuyasha was started to feel his pants become very tight and quickly.  
  
All he could do was just stare at her with lust filled eyes and a throbbing member that was needing release and soon.  
  
Kagome had walked toward Inuyasha until she was standing right in front of him.  
  
She had bend down and gave a quick lick on his ear.  
  
"Inu.. let me help you out of your clothes." Kagome said as she was unbuttoning his shirt, the followed by his pants.  
  
"Awwww... it seems to me that my 'hot Ice cream' is ready for me to suck on." Kagome said as she pulled off the last item of clothing that Inuyasha had on.  
  
Kagome had take his large member into her hand and begun to slowly stroke him. She then place the swollen member into her mouth as she begun to lick and suck on it like it was the best ice cream she ever had. She continue Inuyasha could not longer take any more as he exploded.  
  
"GRRAAAAA..." Inuyasha growled out.  
  
Inuyasha had picked up Kagome and smiled down at her as he pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"I have not had my dessert!" Inuyasha said with a seductive tone.  
  
Inuyasha had slowly removed her bra and tong.  
  
"Aw, I see something that is very sweet tasting indeed" Inuyasha said has he lower his head between Kagome's legs.  
  
Inuyasha had begun to lick and suck on her sweet bud.  
  
"Ohhhhhh.. Inuyyyasshhaaa.." Kagome yelled.  
  
"mmm, that was a great appetizers" Inuyasha said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I have ... some thing more to give you Inuyasha" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a curious look for he could not understand what more could she give him.  
  
"Lay on your back like a good doggie that needs his belly rub." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha had decided that the night is going so well, that he did as he was told.  
  
Kagome had proceed to straddle Inuyasha and rub her womanhood against his manhood. She noticed that she was receiving the positive response from him.  
  
"Kaa.... Kagomeeee... please I know you are wanting this until we have mated. But if you keep this up .. I .. I . .. I don't know if I could control myself." Inuyasha grasped out as his manhood had become very hard and needing to feel release again.  
  
"Oh, but my love I do what this I had decide this some time ago." Kagome said as she continue to rub against him.  
  
From the moment that last word left Kagome lip's, Inuyasha demon blood had taken over.  
  
He had Kagome on the bed as he was on top of her. He begun taking small nips and licking until he came to her nipples.  
  
He continue to suck on her nipples like he was waiting for some milk to come out.  
  
"Inuyasha... please my love don't tease me.." Kagome moan out.  
  
"Kagome... mine" Inuyasha said as he swiftly thrust into her.  
  
He had stopped for a few second, for he knew that he had hurt the one he love.  
  
The pain had subsided as Kagome was feeling the passion to build within her.  
  
She had begun to move against Inuyasha hard member as the heated passion continue to build.  
  
"Awww.. Inuyasssshaaa..' mmm... ohhhh... ttthis feellsss goggggooood..." Kagome moan.  
  
Inuyasha had taken this as a sign for him continue. With every thrust he did, Kagome had match.  
  
Inuyasha demon blood had gotten to the boiling point as he feel Kagome climax. And her walls had tighten around his member.  
  
Inuyasha knew that she was satisfy, but he continue to thrust faster, faster, and deeper. With each thrust he would buried himself deeper each time.  
  
He felt Kagome second wave of climax hit hard and fast. Inuyasha felt himself hit bottom in her that with the next thrust he would explode in her welcoming womb.  
  
"GGGG.g..g...g.a...www..w..w.w.w" Inuyasha growled out, with his eyes blood red. He bit down onto Kagome's neck claiming her as his mate.  
  
Inuyasha licked the last of the blood from her neck. He pulled Kagome closer into his embrace as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Mmmmm... won't they be surprise." Inuyasha whisper into Kagome's ear.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Well, I hope that you my fan's love that last chapter. I know I had fun writing it. 


	15. Sango and Miroku playtime

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!  
  
This is another major Lemon... This is not meant for reader under 17. Very Lemon...  
  
Well, I have already written about Inuyasha and Kagome so I have decided this chapter will be only Miroku and Sango. Since they are characters in the story I figure it would be nice and also, one of my fans had requested.  
  
Please remember that I still would like for my readers to suggest names. At this time I would like to thank the follow two for they have provided me with a large list of names.  
  
SpiritDemon  
  
Migele  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin will have a boy and a girl. The following is what I would like to see from my readers when they send me a suggestion.  
  
Name  
  
Sex  
  
Must be Japanese name/ but this can always be alternate.  
  
And the meaning of the name  
  
As always I would like to Thank those who read my story as well as those who read/review it.  
  
Cookie6  
  
Googler89  
  
Migele  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
Cookie6 - Great chapter. Please write more.  
  
As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others to come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Migele - I like Mitzukai (mitzu) and Inuki  
  
well the choice is as always yours.  
  
Sakura is to common.  
  
other than that...  
  
Inu is not shy enough, kago on the other hand is fine.  
  
Well, what I was thinking about doing on this part is select a few that I would consider a some what perfect match for the parents and have my reader vote on the final names.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Googler89 - update  
  
Your wish is as commanded. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Yeah, you sure did hear it from the Great Demon Lord himself.  
  
I will make sure that I incorporate a chapter each for Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango. Thanks that gives me great ideal for a couple of chapters. :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, before we start the story I had in a few chapters ago gave suggestions on some other Sesshomaru and Rin fics. So if you don't mind I would like to continue that. And to my readers, If you feel that there are fic's that myself and others would enjoy about the couple please let me know so that I can list them in my notes.  
  
FF.net  
  
LadyTaishya: Moonlight Shadow  
  
theMaven: In a Different Light  
  
nimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: Forbidden is My Unrequited Love  
  
vegita-dias: Thread Bound  
  
MysticPrincessMoonlight: Starlit Night  
  
AFF  
  
InuyashasPrincess17: Rivers of the Heart  
  
Scarecrow: Heart of Pain, Heart of Ice – this story is a tear jerker, but I highly suggest if you are old enough to read.  
  
WykkedAsSyn : Wicked Ways  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"GGGG.g..g...g.a...www..w..w.w.w" Inuyasha growled out, with his eyes blood red. He bit down onto Kagome's neck claiming her as his mate.  
  
Inuyasha licked the last of the blood from her neck. He pulled Kagome closer into his embrace as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Mmmmm... won't they be surprise." Inuyasha whisper into Kagome's ear.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 15: Miroku and Sango playtime  
  
"Rrrriinnnngggg... Riiinnnnngggg....  
  
"Mushi Mushi" Sango said as she had answer her cell phone.  
  
"I'm coming for you" strange dark voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Miroku, if you think this is funny. WELL ITS NOT!!!" Sango said in a angry voice.  
  
"Miroku.. who is Miroku?" strange dark voice said  
  
Sango stood there stun for she had thought it was Miroku. 0_0  
  
"WELL, WHO EVER YOU ARE .. DON'T CALL ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING SICKO..." Sango yelled as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Rrrriinnnngggg... Riiinnnnngggg....  
  
"LISTEN AS..HOLE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME!" Sango yelled but was suddenly cut off my a familiar voice.  
  
"Sango my love what are you trying to tell... me?" Miroku said with a sound of concern.  
  
"Sorry, dear I just got a really sick call just a second ago and thought it was the caller again.  
  
"Listen I hate to say this but I meet you at Waterhouse restaurant for dinner. I am caught in this meeting that is going to take all day." Miroku said with a said voice.  
  
"Its okay, I will be there at 7:00" Sango said.  
  
(Sango thoughts)  
  
"Well, I guess I can do some planning for the wedding. But I wonder what should I wear for tonight." Sango said to herself.  
  
Sango had decided to go to her bedroom and look at her outfits. Deciding what to wear for Sango was not a easy task.  
  
"Aw, this looks nice but I want to give him easy access too." Sango said as she pouted in front of the mirror.  
  
"Where is it.. I remember... but no.. that's not it... maybe I put in here... na that is not it... O.now I remember." Sango said as she was looking for a really hot outfit to wear.  
  
"Aaaaaa.. yes I have found what I am looking for. This little black dress is going to mak me a very happy woman tonight." Sango said as placed the mid-thigh, sleeveless, tight fitting black dress on the bed.  
  
(end of Sango thoughts)  
  
"Rrrriinnnngggg... Riiinnnnngggg....  
  
"Mushi... mushi.." Sango said trying to wrap a towel around her head as she had ran out of the shower to answer her cell phone.  
  
"what are you wearing" said the strange dark voice.  
  
"WHAT...." Sango yelled as she hung up her cell phone.  
  
She sat on her bed in her birthday suit waiting for her phone to ring again. But when it did not she decided that she should be able to finish her shower.  
  
Sango was starting to get worry about the strange call, but she then remember she has to hurry for her date with Miroku was most time.  
  
"Aw, that was a wonderful shower. I think that I will wear my hair up, with drop necklace that will fall between my boobs. Oh yeah, this will make my Miroku horny for me alright." Sango said with a evil but seductive smile.  
  
"Rrrriinnnngggg... Riiinnnnngggg....  
  
"Rrrriinnnngggg... Riiinnnnngggg....  
  
Sango had looked a caller id on her cell phone, but found that the number came up as unknown.  
  
"Mushi ... mushi.." Sango said.  
  
"I want to eat you" said the strange dark voice as it hung up the phone.  
  
Sango continue to hold the phone by her ear, for she was wondering who in the world was calling her and why were they doing this to her of call people.  
  
She had finish fixing her hair in to a beautiful French hair bun with a few strands cascading down her face.  
  
"Oh, yeah I feel lucky tonight" Sango said as she was looking over herself.  
  
The all the lights in the house had went out.  
  
"Dammm.. what a time for the lights to go out. Now where is that flashlight" Sango said as she was looking for her small flashlight that she kept in her junk drawer.  
  
"Aw, here it is .. now let me go down to the basement and check the fuse box" Sango told herself.  
  
She had walked out of her room and to the kitchen, there she was opened the basement door. She then proceed to walk down the stairs when she was almost to the fuse box it happen...  
  
A strong hand grabbed her by the waist as the other hand went to cover her mouth.  
  
Sango had felt her body being held against a man's body for she could feel his harden manhood against her back.  
  
"I told you I was going to eat you" the strange dark voice whisper in her ear.  
  
This had cause Sango so become scared and somewhat arouse.  
  
"Now if you be a good girl, I won't hurt you as much" the strange voice said as the stranger gave a quick nip on the ear.  
  
Sango had realized if this person was a rapist then may if she gave him what he wanted he will allow her to live.  
  
She had nodded her head to agree to do what he was about to tell her.  
  
"Good, now I'm going to place you on this mattress in the corner and behave yourself" The strange dark voice said in a seductive tone.  
  
The stranger then lead Sango to the matter that was laying on the ground in the basement. He then instructed her to take of all her clothing. Sango just continue to tell herself that she will be okay once this is all done in over with.  
  
Due to the room was so dark she could not see the stranger and if he was still there are not. But she did not want to take the chance of getting him made.  
  
"Lay down and spread your legs for me." the strange dark voice said.  
  
She did as told but she was afraid for Miroku would find out what happen to her.  
  
The stranger had begun to place something on her as she had her something go off.  
  
"sshhuuuuu..ssuuusu"  
  
(Sango thoughts)  
  
That almost sounds like a can of whip cream going off and she also notice the smell of it in the air.  
  
(end of Sango thoughts)  
  
The she felt it, he was licking her womanhood. Out of reaction to her current situation she tried to close her legs. But he .. he who was doing this to her prevented her from doing so.  
  
"mmmmm.. you taste good..." the strange dark voice said as he then continue to lick and then begun to suck on her womanhood.  
  
Sango could not help herself for she had let out a small moan.  
  
"Mm....aaan" Sango moan.  
  
The stranger had then placing small kisses has he was working himself up her body. Stopping at her breast and taking in her nipple in to her mouth. He begun go flick at her nipple with his tong causing chills to run up and down Sango's body'. As his other had had her nipple between the fingers playing with it.  
  
Sango could not help her body was betraying her for she had wish that it was Miroku doing this to her and not some sick bustard.  
  
The stranger had then stop playing with her nipples and the proceed to move upward. The then place his manhood at the entrance of her womanhood.  
  
"Please... don't" Sango pleaded.  
  
With one quick thrust he had entered her and she screamed out loud. For no one was to hear her due to that Rin was away, Kagome was staying at the shrine.  
  
As tears rolled down her face, Sango's body continue to react towards the strangers actions.  
  
For he continue to thrust roughly into her womanhood as he was trying to reach the very til of her core.  
  
Sango body had match each thrust with thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she found herself lost in the lust she was feeling right at the moment.  
  
As she begun to climax... she screamed for the one she loved dearly.."MIROKUUUU...  
  
When her felt her come he felt himself explode deep within her core. As he buried his head into her neck.  
  
"Sango.. I love you" Miroku whisper.  
  
"Miroku....bbut I thought.. but its you... why ,,,, how did you know I.." Sango questioned as she busted out into tears.  
  
"My love, you had told me that you would love to have to kinky sex. And that you had dreamed of me being a stranger coming on to you. Well, when you told me that Kagome and Inuyasha were going to stay at the Shrine. I thought this would be perfect." Miroku had explained.  
  
"Sango, my love can you forgive me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course I can.. but you better try something new next time." Sango giggled in to his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter was not my greatest or the best you have ever read. Sorry, about that. But I personally prefer to write about Sesshomaru and Rin. Well until next chapter. 


	16. Going Home

Okay, this is just a quick reminder to all. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Just a real big fan of the anime story.  
  
I would once again like to thank the readers that are helping with naming Sesshomaru and Rin twins.  
  
Arigato, to all my readers. ;D  
  
Kagomegirle( ) Spirit Demon ( ) Migele Rin-chan  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
kagomegirle()  
  
so are you gonna write them meeting the parents?  
  
Yes, I would like to give you a Special thanks for that will be this chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
spirit demon()  
  
don't have much to do wit Sesshomaru and Rin but hey! o well i love it  
  
Yeah, you are correct this last two chapters did not have the main characters of Sesshomaru and Rin. But out of the request from my fans I have hope full fill a few request.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
spirit demon()  
  
hey! thanks for acknowledging me! [long word!] well go to yahoo and type in "Japanese names and their meanings" and it should come up wit a WHOLE bunch od web sites for ideas! buh bye! o and update soon! aishiteru!  
  
No problem, I feel that I should let other readers know about stories that have our two favorite characters and hey I love to read them and I think that they would also love to enjoy a good story as well. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Migele well nice change... but still I like Rin and Sess more. as for the names.. nice that you want us to vote. I will for sure. lets se what other names we will find... migi-chan  
  
I have to agree, I personally do prefer to read about Rin and Sesshomaru, but I would like to hope that I can entertained my other readers as well as you and myself. But the chapters coming will be Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rin-chan great one i love how Inuyasha was romantic and everything it is great !! oh and i read a head and saw you seeing for names and stuff .... Kanji, it means soul mate ,, female ..... i think it cute for all of them to have kids to be together and everything !! ^.^  
  
Thank you for providing me a name. I have no determine yet, but it will not be soon. I would like to have Rin to be pregnant for a little while. This will allow readers to see Sesshomaru soft side.  
  
A quick spot light to other author's and their stories that have  
Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
FF.net  
  
Alpha-Parvani – Trials of Life  
  
AFF  
  
PrincessSweetSugar – Jungle Fever  
  
Sesshoumarus_slave – A prison without walls  
  
Scarecrow: Heart of Pain, Heart of Ice – this story is a tear jerker, but I highly suggest if you are old enough to read.  
  
WykkedAsSyn : Wicked Ways  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"Sango, my love can you forgive me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course I can.. but you better try something new next time." Sango giggled in to his shoulder.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 16: Going home  
  
When Rin had woken up she had noticed that she was in a airplane. She had looked to the left, no Sesshomaru. She had looked to her right no Sesshomaru. She had decided to unbuckle herself and try to go find Sesshomaru.  
  
When she attempted to get up she felt very dizzy and sick.  
  
Rin had sat down quickly and place her hand over her mouth. While her other arm hugged her stomach.  
  
Before Rin knew it she had slided down the seat to her knees. "Oh, kami I feel sick." Rin moan out.  
  
She had begun to take deep breaths and crawling towards the bathroom. Then their were feet and legs in front of her.  
  
She had carefully looked up to who had blocked her way.  
  
Sesshomaru had kneeled down to her and picked her up off the floor. He had turned to proceed to walk with Rin in his arms, knowing that she was going to the bathroom.  
  
Sesshomaru had settled Rin in the bathroom as she had begun to vomit.  
  
Sesshomaru had held Rin's hair back and rubbed her back. For he knew that he could not really help Rin with this.  
  
(Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
I will need to speak with Izayoi, she had went threw this with Inuyasha.  
  
(End of Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
Once Rin was done, Sesshomaru had picked up Rin and helped her to get clean up.  
  
"Rin, are you alright my love?" Sesshomaru questioned with concern in his voice.  
  
"I feel a little better, but I do not know why I feel this sick. I know it was not what I have eaten. I am sorry my love that I am sick." Rin said as she pouted.  
  
Sesshomaru had picked Rin up and carried her back to the coach in the back of the airplane.  
  
Sesshomaru had let her laid down and pulled a blanket over her.  
  
"Rest now. I will call a doctor" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had nodded her head and proceeded to close her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked down at her as he placed a small delicate kiss on her forehead. He pulled out his cell phone and begun to dial the only person who he could thought that could help.  
  
"Ring..gg.g.. ring...ggg  
  
"Mushi.. mushi.." Izayoi said.  
  
"It is I" Sesshomaru said with a cold tone.  
  
"I have called the doctor and when you come home, she will be here to help her with being sick." Izayoi said  
  
"We will be visiting and not staying" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please listen. She is strong but please stay for a while." Izayoi said with a pleading tone.  
  
"I will not promise anything." Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone.  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
"Aw, my beloved who were you talking to?" InuTaisho said.  
  
"Sesshomaru, and Rin is sick." Izayoi said with concern.  
  
"Please by beloved, she will be alright. She has you for a mother-in-law who will see to that" InuTaisho said.  
  
(back on the plane)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, we are preparing to land" Jaken squeaked out.  
  
Sesshomaru had gently pulled Rin into his arms as he felt the plane starting to move itself in to a landing position.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
The plane had landed safely and came to a stop.  
  
Sesshomaru had whisper into Rin's ear. "My love, it is time to wake and go" he said softly as he gave her ear a light but sensual lick.  
  
"Mmmm, yes my love it is time to go." Rin purred back.  
  
Sesshomaru had assisted Rin out of the plane and into the waiting limo.  
  
"To my fathers, Jaken" Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"Yes, my lord" Jaken said.  
  
The limo had driven them back to mansion, where InuTaisho and Izayoi were waiting for Sesshomaru and Rin arrival.  
  
After 30 minutes drive, they had arrived at home.  
  
InuTaisho had when out to greet Sesshomaru and his newly mated Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked at his father and then noticed Izayoi walking down the stairs to greet them.  
  
Once Izayoi had stepped next to InuTaisho, they had smiled and noticed Sesshomaru has turned to help his mate out.  
  
"Father, Izayoi.. this is my mate Rin" Sesshomaru said with a cold tone.  
  
Rin had looked a the two couple and with a big smile she had went to InuTaisho and gave him a big hug.  
  
With Rin's action, this had taken InuTaisho by surprise. Of course, Sesshomaru had begun to growl, for another male was touching HIS mate.  
  
InuTaisho had begun to laugh at the sight of his son.  
  
"hahaha... Son there is no need for that now. I have mate already" InuTaisho laughed out.  
  
Izayoi had knew this was the time for her to intervene by the way Sesshomaru was giving his father a very angry look.  
  
"Aw, Rin my daughter. I have a dear old friend name Kaede who has helped me out with my pregnancy here to help you out with yours." Izayoi said as she pulled Rin into a hug. Sesshomaru had slightly tugged Rin into his arms. Rin had looked in to Sesshomaru eye's giving him reassurance that she was okay and that she could walk up the stairs.  
  
Rin had begun to take a step up the stairs, then she felt a arm come around her waist as she found herself being scooped up by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sess..." Rin had begun to say but was cut off by the look in Sesshomaru eyes.  
  
Rin had given Sesshomaru a big smile and whispered in his ear "I love you too."  
  
InuTaisho was watching his son's action as he and Izayoi was walking behind him.  
  
InuTaisho had looked to his mate and given her a big smile for they both knew that Sesshomaru had found his life mate.  
  
Sesshomaru had enter the mansion and taken Rin the living room.  
  
"Ah, I see ye had taken a mate Sesshomaru." Kaede said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I have decided that this is a good spot to stop this chapter. Sorry that this is short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be long and really good. ;D 


	17. Passion in the old bedroom

Thank you to all my readers who continue to enjoy this story. I had just finishing watch a move that I would like to have some what the same story line for a new Sesshomaru and Rin fic. Well I off to try to think of how to write it.  
  
Quick note: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
Arigato, to all my readers. ;D  
  
Thuganomics101() G27( ) Googler89 Marnika New Fan  
  
And now to answer some questions:  
  
Thuganomics101()  
  
Hey. thought I'd give you a suggestion. Name: Ryuken (Japaniese name) Gender: Male Meaning: Dragon's fist I'd love it if you use this. I got it from A story called Final Avengement. It's a really good Inuyasha action story. Check it out.  
  
Thank you for the name, I have to say that this is a real good name for Sesshomaru son. I will for sure have to put this one for a vote later one. And I hope that you continue to read my fic.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
g27()  
  
1) hi! i'm back! thanxs for continue this interesting history please update! see ya :)  
  
2) hi! is me again!! jejjejeeji wish that you could write another chap sooner! great story!  
  
Glad to see that you are back and I will say that you were missed.  
  
And here at your request is another wonderful chapter of Rin and Sesshomaru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Googler89  
  
Update, i love the parts with the other characters in the story, soo... UPDATE!  
  
Thank you, I am hoping that I can try to please everyone but hey I am not perfect.  
  
As your request another happy chapter. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Marnika great couple of chapters, glad to be catching up with the story.  
  
Thanks, I hope that my fans had enjoy that. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
New Fan  
  
Will Rin pregnancy be very difficult. Will they be complications? It would make the story very interesting. Update soon.  
  
For Rin pregnancy, I would have to say that I would not make it hard but it would be one that we will see a more caring Sesshomaru.  
  
A quick spot light to other author's and their stories that have Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
FF.net  
  
WykkedAsSyn : Wicked Ways Rasberries: Captive Soul  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
InuTaisho had looked to his mate and given her a big smile for they both knew that Sesshomaru had found his life mate.  
  
Sesshomaru had enter the mansion and taken Rin the living room.  
  
"Ah, I see ye had taken a mate Sesshomaru." Kaede said.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 17: Passion in the old bedroom  
  
"And I see that you are still old" Sesshomaru said flatly.  
  
"Sessyyy..don't be rude" Rin hissed.  
  
Sesshomaru had turned to look in to his mates eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am Sesshomaru's mate Rin" Rin said with a smile on her face.  
  
"It is a pleasure in meeting you Rin, for I must say that I am surprise. I would have never thought that Sesshomaru would take a mate." Kaede said.  
  
InuTaisho and Izayoi had also enter the living room and had taken a seat on the couch across from where Sesshomaru and Rin was now sitting. Kaede was seating on the loveseat.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for thinking" Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
Rin had placed her hand on Sesshomaru knee, for she had noticed that he was starting to get angry with Kaede.  
  
"Aaaa, well some time things in life change for the better" Rin said.  
  
"So ye is having twins?" Kaede asked. "That is correct Sesshomaru are having twins and I am so excited" Rin cheered.  
  
Kaede had started at Rin for she was the complete opposite from Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin had noticed that Kaede was staring at her and was now wondering as to why she was there.  
  
"Kaede, my I ask you a question?" Rin asked.  
  
"Why, yes child" Kaede said.  
  
"I know that this is Sesshomaru parents house, however, I do not understand as to why you are here?" Rin asked.  
  
"Rin, she is to help you with the pregnancy." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had looked at Sesshomaru and then back to Kaede who nodded with agreement with his statement.  
  
With that comment, Rin had started to get upset thinking of the worst things that could happen.  
  
Sesshomaru had scents that Rin was upset and this was starting to worry him.  
  
"Rin, the children will be alright. It is time to go upstairs and rest." Sesshomaru said as he had started into Rin eyes letting only her see his concerns.  
  
"Yes, you are correct." Rin said as she moved to get up from the couch.  
  
Sesshomaru had stood next to Rin and had picked up Rin in a bride-style. He then proceeded to walk out of the living room and up the stairs.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken Rin into him old room, which was far away from all the others.  
  
Before stepping in Sesshomaru had opened the door for Rin to enter.  
  
Rin had walked into his room and had noticed that in the middle of the room was a king size bed with several pillows on it. The room had white walls, with black carpeting and the windows had red curtains.  
  
His room was extremely clean and here Rin's old room was not.  
  
Rin had went to the bed as she had proceeded to remove her dress and her underwear.  
  
Sesshomaru had noticed that Rin's scent was changing it had a touch of spice in it.  
  
When her turned around to face her, there was Rin laying in the middle of his bed with a seductive smile.  
  
"She aroused" Sesshomaru thought with a smile forming on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru had slowly proceeded to walk toward his bed, as he begun to remove his clothing.  
  
"Aw, does my love need comforting?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had just stared at Sesshomaru and not breaking eye contact as Sesshomaru continue to get closer to her.  
  
"Sesshomaru" Rin whisper  
  
Sesshomaru demon blood begun to boil with heated passion for his mate.  
  
"Rin" Sesshomaru said with growl.  
  
Before Rin could respond to Sesshomaru, he had her pinned down to the bed.  
  
He held her hands above her head with on hand. Sesshomaru had looked over and found his tie and turned back looking at Rin with a evil grin.  
  
"Sess...." Rin said but was cut off by a aggressive kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru had tied Rin's wrist together and then tied the other end to the headboard.  
  
Sesshomaru had continued with is little assaults of kisses throughout Rin's body.  
  
All that would come from Rin was moans of passion.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken a deep breath has he smelled the lust filled passion his mate had for him.  
  
He placed himself between her legs and begun to lick her nipple with a few nips here and there.  
  
"mmm...seshhhsss..."Rin moan as her head was moving from side to side.  
  
"GRRRRsrrr...." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
He placed his very large throbbing manhood at her entrance. And begun to lick his mark on her.  
  
With the sound of Rin's moans and the smell of her heat for her mate, Sesshomaru had thrust forcefully into her while at the same time he bit down on her reopening his mark.  
  
This had cause Rin to scream out loud.  
  
"SESSS...SOOO..MMMARRU..." Rin screamed with tears starting to slide down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru had then smelled the lust mixed with fear. The demon side of him was in heave for this is what it wanted.  
  
To fulfill its lust with knowing that its mate has fear for him.  
  
Sesshomaru had continued to thrust as aggressive each and very time. And with each thrust he continue to go deeper and deeper.  
  
Rin could not move her arms and with each thrust Sesshomaru made she continue to match him movements.  
  
Sesshomaru continue to drink the blood that had filed his mouth and he scent some thing different, something that he never smelled before.  
  
Sesshomaru had removed his fangs from Rins neck and looked into her eyes.  
  
They were filled with lust but there was something else, something that he had never seen before.  
  
Sesshomaru had the stop his movements and then he heard something breaking.  
  
Before he knew what happen, Sesshomaru had found himself underneath Rin as she had then had him pinned down to the bed.  
  
"Ahh...Rin" Sesshomaru said as he was cut off by Rin's aggressive kiss.  
  
Rin had begun her own assault to Sesshomaru for she was riding him like he had never felt before.  
  
"R ... i... nnn..., oaaa." Sesshomaru moaned out.  
  
Rin had licked Sesshomaru's ear, which had caused him to shudder at her actions.  
  
He had to admit that he this side of his mate was new, but he loved it a lot.  
  
Rin had continue placing small kisses on to Sesshomaru until she had stopped where the neck meet the shoulder.  
  
Then....  
  
"Awww.....grrrr...." Sesshomaru growled out.  
  
Sesshomaru eyes had become completely blood red, his demon blood had taken completely over.  
  
Sesshomaru was not longer in control of his actions. His mind was lost for he was pushed over the edge. Not by his father, not by Inuyasha, not by his enemies, but by his mate.  
  
Rin continue to suck on his neck drawing blood from Sesshomaru. Then she was licking the wound that she had inflected on to him.  
  
She had continue to ride him like there was no tomorrow. Rin had begun to fill herself come closer to her own release.  
  
She continue to push him in and out of her womanhood as with each push the had taken him deeper and deeper.  
  
Sesshomaru had placed one hand on her hip and the other had taken a hand full of hair, as he was pulling her head back exposing her neck to him.  
  
"sssss ..... mmm....ssooo rruuu...." Rin moaned as she had climaxed and fell completely on Sesshomaru.  
  
However, Sesshomaru had continued to thrust into as her walls were tighten around his length.  
  
"ggg...aaaa..a.." Sesshomaru growled as he finally release all his seed into Rin welcoming core.  
  
Sesshomaru had closed his eyes as they both had fallen a sleep.  
  
Hours later  
  
"Mmmm, Sesshomaru" Rin moaned out in a sleepy tone.  
  
Sesshomaru had caress Rin's back and had pulled his manhood out of her.  
  
He then looked into her eyes and what he had saw earlier was no longer there.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled Rin closer to his body as he gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had looked up into Sesshomaru eyes. She then placed on hand on his shoulder and had accidentally touched where she had bit him.  
  
"M...mmm. Rin my love what happen to you" Sesshomaru whisper.  
  
"I .. I don't know, it just felt like something inside of me broke and I just had to bite you, like you had did to me." Rin said feeling like she had hurt her love.  
  
Sesshomaru had felt her sadness, he pulled her in to his warm embrace.  
  
He ran his hand over her stomach to fell the life that was growing inside of her.  
  
(Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
"Aw, yes my little are alright. But what has come over Rin, I must find out"  
  
(End of Sesshomaru thoughts)  
  
Knock..knock.. knock..  
  
"Who is it?" Sesshomaru growled to whom ever had disturbed his time with his mate.  
  
"Sesshomaru you and your mate will be down for dinner in a hour." InuTaisho said with a firm tone.  
  
"Very well" Sesshomaru said as he begun to pull Rin with him out of bed.  
  
"I thinks it is time for us to get ready for dinner, don't you think?" Sesshomaru said staring into Rin's eyes.  
  
"Yes, then we can come back upstairs for dessert" Rin purred.  
  
Sesshomaru had quickly saw the look in her eyes again.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin had finished getting ready for dinner.  
  
He went to go pick her up, to carry her downstairs.  
  
"My love I can walk you know" Rin said.  
  
"Yes, I know but I love to have you as much as I can in my arms." Sesshomaru whisper into her ears.  
  
Okay I think this was a good time to stop for this chapter. Since I can write the next one about having dinner with the parents.  
  
See ya later... SessRin2003 ;D 


	18. Dinner with the family

Hey everyone, sorry that I have not updated sooner. My internet provider was having issues which really got me peeved off.  
  
And due to that I have not been able to get on line to update my story, I was not able to read any stories either.  
  
But I have to say that this is the first time this has happen since I had my internet provider.  
  
Thank you to all those wonderful readers and also to those who review.  
  
spirit demon()  
  
i just love talking to you on the im! soo fun...o yes well like i said I LOVE THEM! i myself write poems alot and i am thinking of making a book of them and then making a novel of a life but i dont have any idea though of WHAT to write about... wat do u think... 1. a girl who gets abused by her father and her along with her childhood friend fight to get him put in jail as she ages [ i already started this one] 2. a girl who has powers and she is willing to risk her life to save the world but her childhood friend goes alomg [havent got far from there though] well...HELP ME OUT! o and love the chapters as i said before and i said it before i will say it again. UPDATE SON PLEASE!  
  
No problem, sorry that I was not on line the other my internet was giving me issues.  
  
hey that I like that one, I hope you continue to work on that story and I know that other readers will agree as well. I will do some brain storming on this one so that I can send you what I think either via email or aol.  
  
And I hope you like this latest chapter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
g27()  
  
hi! great you wrote other chaps! thanxs! i hope you update it soon. i would like that they have a girl band her name...m...Sakura, Asuka?¿ jejejejej :)  
  
I am glad to hear that you are enjoying my story, and aw I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for giving me some name to name the twins. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
From: g27()  
  
Sess/Rin pairing! best couple  
  
I have to agree, I can only say the only other couple I like is from Dragonball Z – Vegeta / Bulma  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Floater-byer Hi there,  
  
Great story, and really good development in chapter 16. How does Rin feel about being so subservient(sp?) to Sess? It would be good if you could tell us how she's feeling, because afterall she's the mother and should have a strong connection to her children and changes to her body as well.  
  
Keep posting!  
  
Aw, a new reviewer, thank you for reviewing my story. I will ensure that I incorporate your suggestion into my story. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Psycho  
  
update soon i really like this story  
  
Thank you, I am glad you like my story.  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
He went to go pick her up, to carry her downstairs.  
  
"My love I can walk you know" Rin said.  
  
"Yes, I know but I love to have you as much as I can in my arms." Sesshomaru whisper into her ears.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 18: Dinner with the family  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Hey dad, I'm home" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Aw, Inu my boy I see you have brought home guess." InuTaisho said as he glanced over to Kagome.  
  
InuTaisho had smelled the air and then he noticed that the scent that Kagome had was identical to Inuyasha.  
  
He had turned to look at Inuyasha in to the living room and he noticed that Inuyasha had gave him the look.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do" InuTaisho said while giving Inuyasha a curious look.  
  
"Yes, father" Inuyasha said with a smile forming on his face.  
  
Sango and Miroku had sat on the loveseat, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one of the large couch.  
  
Kaede and Izayoi had walked in to the living room as they were talking about Rin's pregnancy.  
  
"Inuyasha, my son I am so glad to see you." Izayoi said as she had walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.  
  
"Mother" Inuyasha whisper while he had gave his mother a big hug. "Kaede, it's nice to see you" Inuyasha said.  
  
"And ye child has grown since the last time I have seen ye." Kaede said.  
  
"Mother, Father and Kaede, I would like for you to meet my mate Kagome. And our friends Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha said.  
  
When Inuyasha had called Kagome his mate she had begun to blush.  
  
"Oh, how joyful I now have two daughters now" Izayoi said as she walked over to Kagome to give her a welcoming hug.  
  
Kagome had stood and gave Izayoi a hug.  
  
"Yes, my beloved you do now have two daughters. And it seems to me that Kaede you will also need to attend to Kagome needs as well as Rin." InuTaisho said with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had turned to look at each other and then Inuyasha had smelled the air around Kagome.  
  
Kagome had continue to stare at Inuyasha until she saw the look that had confirmed what his father had said with true. The moment that it was hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.  
  
She fainted.  
  
Inuyasha had moved to catch Kagome before she had fallen.  
  
"Oh, my" Izayoi said with a sound of concern.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked in with Rin as they had saw Inuyasha was holding on to a fainted Kagome and the others just staring.  
  
Then it hit Sesshomaru, he looked down to his mate Rin. He let Rin down carefully as Rin had begun to walk quickly over to where Kagome was.  
  
"Kagome.. Kagome.. please wake up" Rin pleaded.  
  
"M.mm" Kagome moaned as she had opened her eyes to see Rin staring down at her.  
  
"Rin.. what.. what happen?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, when Sesshomaru and I came downstairs you were in Inuyasha arms." Rin said.  
  
"Kagome, you fainted" Inuyasha said showing concern for his mate.  
  
"I .. I thought I heard that I was going to.." Kagome had begun to say when she was cut off by Sesshomaru.  
  
"So little brother, you and your mate are to have a child." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had turned to look at Sesshomaru, then to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!" Rin said with a surprise.  
  
"Come everyone dinner is ready" Izayoi said.  
  
Everyone had decide to move to the dinning room.  
  
At the dinning table was InuTaisho at the head of the table, to his right was Sesshomaru, then his mate Rin, to his left was Inuyasha, his mate Kagome. Next to Kagome was Sango and Miroku. Next to Rin was Kaede and a place setting for one more guess. At the other end of the table was Izayoi.  
  
"Um, if I may ask who is the last sitting for?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked over to the last sitting and then looked to Izayoi and then to his father.  
  
"Well, that is what I have wanted to talked to you all about." InuTaisho said with joy in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me my Lord and Lady, the child has woken from his nap and is ready for dinner." The maid said.  
  
"Ah, yes please bring him in" Izayoi said with joy in her voice.  
  
"Hello, everyone" said the little red head fox boy.  
  
Rin, Kagome, and Sango had looked over to the little boy and jumped up out of there sets and ran over to him.  
  
"oh my he is handsome little fox" Rin said as she was begun to hear Sesshomaru growl with jealousy.  
  
"you are cute little one" Kagome said as she picked up the little fox and giving him a hug. Kagome had heard a growl from her own mate as well.  
  
"My, you are too cute and loveable" Sango said as she had begun to hear laughter from Miroku and form an other.  
  
"Now, now ladies I think is time to let little Shippo sit down so that he can have his meal with us. Don't you thinks girls, or would you prefer to have angry mates?" InuTaisho said as he begun to laugh and really hard.  
  
"HAAAHHHAHAHAHA... my dear son's no need to get jealous of a little demon child." InuTaisho laughed out.  
  
"Taisho, please do not be cruel to the boys." Izayoi scolded.  
  
"Sorry, my beloved. Now everyone I would like for you to meet Shippo. Shippo is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru new little brother." InuTaisho said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in together.  
  
"Let me explain." Izayoi said.  
  
With her soft voice, everyone had turn to face Izayoi. Giving her their undivided attention they sat there in silence.  
  
"Shippo's parents were dear old friends of mine. Tai had asked me long time ago if anything was to happen to them that I would take their child and raise him as my own. Well, needless to say that Shippo's parents have left this world and I now have a new son as well as InuTaisho. As for you Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you both now have a little brother." Izayoi said as she had picked up Shippo from his set and cradle him in her arms.  
  
The boys were about to dispute the fact that Shippo was not their bother when they heard it, smelled it and sense it. Their mates were sad that this little child had no one.  
  
Rin had begun to move away from the table as this was the similar to her when she had lost her family.  
  
Sesshomaru had quickly pulled Rin into his embrace holding her for he had known about Rin's past.  
  
Sesshomaru did not care that he was showing affection towards his mate in public. He only cared for his mate and their unborn pups.  
  
"My love, I am happy to have.. to have.. to have a new little brother." Sesshomaru whisper in to Rin's ear.  
  
Rin had nodded as she was allow by Sesshomaru to return to her seat.  
  
Inuyasha had rubbed Kagome's back as he noticed the look that was in Sesshomaru eyes.  
  
"Kagome, please don't cry. It will be fun for us to have a new little brother. Just think we can take him out to the park or zoo and a lot of other things." Inuyasha said as he tried to comfort his mate.  
  
"Don't cry, please don't cry" Shippo said.  
  
The girls had looked up to Shippo and had nodded.  
  
"Let the dinner begin" InuTaisho said.  
  
Everyone had nodded as dinner was severed.  
  
A few hours later, everyone had finished eating dinner.  
  
"Would anyone like desserts and tea?" Izayoi asked. "Rin and I will have tea" Sesshomaru said as he leaned closer to Rin he whispered "And I will have my dessert later".  
  
"Same for Kagome and I" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You can count us in for tea as well as the desserts" Miroku said.  
  
"Kaede, would you like some tea?" Izayoi asked.  
  
"Why yes, thank you" Kaede said.  
  
"Shippo, would you like some milk and dessert?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.  
  
Shippo had jumped onto Rin's lap and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Yes, I would sister" Shippo said.  
  
Sesshomaru had reached over and given Shippo a small peace of cake and a glass of milk.  
  
Sesshomaru had sat back to see how it would be when he and Rin would have their own pup's soon.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled Rin closer to his embrace as he held her he had envision his future with his soon to be larger family.  
  
Rin was watching Sesshomaru and how he had reacted to Shippo.  
  
*Rin's thoughts *  
  
"Yes, I know he will make a wonderful father. I see that in his eyes when he looks at Shippo.  
  
Once, again I would like to say that I am sorry that I have not updated sooner. It was just my darn internet provider had issues.  
  
Well I hope you like this latest chapter, now time for me to get back to work on the next one.  
  
;D SessRin2003 


	19. Soul mates

Quick Author note:  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
Hellooooo everyone, I hope that every thing is going okay. As for me , I am having fun writing another Sesshomaru and Rin fic, but I won't post it just yet. I want to have a few chapters so that I can have them to post for my lovely fans.  
  
Ah, I would also like to thank all the reader and also reviewer.  
  
From: g27()  
  
hi! please please! update soon...i really really enjoy this story!! :) bye!!  
  
I will and sorry that I have been taking to long.  
  
Animegirl007  
  
I love your story....I'm a huge fan of Sesshomara and Rin(as long as she is over 18).......I hope you will have more updates.....keep up with your writing...  
  
Thank you, I am always happy to here new readers enjoy my story. I will be soon posting a new story and I hope you enjoy that one just as well.  
  
Cotton-Angel  
  
I love your story! Update soon! I can't imagine how sesshoumaru gets all jealous over shippo! haha i love it!  
  
Thank you, I am glad to see you have enjoy my story.  
  
Burning-Phoenix-656  
  
i spent mi time readin the whole 18 chapters...realy funny, keep on goin!! Well, I hope you like this next chapter. And I will begin on the next one.  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
Rin was watching Sesshomaru and how he had reacted to Shippo.  
  
*Rin's thoughts *  
  
"Yes, I know he will make a wonderful father. I see that in his eyes when he looks at Shippo.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 19: Soul mates  
  
After everyone had has their dessert it was time for bed time.  
  
InuTaisho had lead Izayoi and Kaede upstairs.  
  
Miroku lead Sango into their own guess room.  
  
Inuyasha had lead Kagome into his bedroom.  
  
Rin had stood up as well as Sesshomaru. However, he was stopped by a sleeping little fox on his lap.  
  
Shippo had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru lap, so when it was time to go to bed Sesshomaru had just sigh.  
  
Rin had turned around and looked as him, giving Sesshomaru a big warm smile.  
  
"Here, let me take him" Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked at Shippo and then back to Rin. Shaking his head 'No'.  
  
"I will carry the little rug rat up, I want you to keep your strength up" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sess.." Rin said as Sesshomaru gave Rin a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Rin had place her hand at the back of Sesshomaru as they had walked up the stairs.  
  
Rin had looked at Sesshomaru and how he was acting like a wonderful big brother to Shippo.  
  
"Um, Sess what room do we take him too?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked over to Rin and then turned around trying to figure out which one was Shippo run.  
  
Sesshomaru had also, noticed that Rin was getting tired and needed to call it a night real soon.  
  
"Rin, let me walk you back to our room and then I will go find out which one belongs to him." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had nodded in agreement with Sesshomaru as they had reached his old bedroom.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked Rin into the bedroom, he placed Shippo on his bed.  
  
He then felt a small warm hand on his back, as he turned around to look at Rin.  
  
"If you don't mind can he sleep with us tonight only? I would just like to know how it would be to have a little one sleep with us." Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru had stood looking into her eyes, he knew he could not deny her the request.  
  
"Very well, but I shall return." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave the room.  
  
Rin had yawn and decided to changing into a sleeping gowned.  
  
Sesshomaru was walking down the hall, as he noticed that he had found Shippo's room. However, it did not matter for the little tike was going to sleep with him and his Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked into the little demon room and was looking around. He noticed that he had little toys and it was all boy.  
  
*Sesshomaru thoughts *  
  
"Why do I care? What is it about her that makes me feel so much? I know that deep down in my cold heart she is there and nothing can take her away from that place."  
  
Sesshomaru had taken a seat on Shippo's bed and continue to look around the room.  
  
"Is this how my little one's room going to be? No, it will be much better. It will have some of Rin and myself."  
  
Sesshomaru had picked up Shippo's demon bear and just stare at it like he was in a trance.  
  
*End of Sesshomaru thoughts *  
  
Rin had walked out of the bathroom and noticed that only Shippo was in her bed.  
  
"Sesshomaru" Rin had whisper to herself.  
  
Rin had put on a robe and when to go look for her mate, wondering what was bothering him tonight.  
  
She continue to walk back towards downstairs and then noticed a light was on.  
  
The door was slightly open and she decided to peak in. There was her mate sitting on Shippo's bed, holding a toy in his hands. It appeared that Sesshomaru was in a trance.  
  
Rin had decided to walk into the room and quietly closed the door behind her.  
  
Sesshomaru still did not noticed that she was in the room with him.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshomaru whisper as he was still in deep thought.  
  
Rin had noticed that he had called for her, but he did not realized that she was standing before him.  
  
Rin had kneeled down in front of him placing her hands on top of his.  
  
The moment that Rin had touched him, that had caused him to come out of his trance.  
  
They had stayed staring at each other looking into each others eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru was looking into Rin eyes searching. And what he found was some more then he ever expected. Her eyes was the door to her soul.  
  
In her soul showed him, her unconditional love that she had for him, happiness, caring, want. But this want that she had for him was not to gain power, control, status or wealth. Her want showed him that she wanted him for the person who he was, even if he was a cold heartless person. For her soul was able to touch him and feel the same want from him.  
  
Rin noticed her mate was searching for something, but all she saw in his eyes was a demon who held love for her and their pups. The need to have her and no other. She knew that he was not the most likely person that someone in the business world would like, however, he had pride, honor and worthy demon. In her heart even if he could not love her the way she loved him, she was still happy for he would always have her by his side and protect their family.  
  
"Rin.. I.." Sesshomaru had begun to say when he was cut off by small fingers.  
  
"Shh..... I know my love, I love you too." Rin said as she pulled Sesshomaru in to a passionate kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled Rin up from the floor, onto the bed. He held her for what seem a long time.  
  
"Rin, please let me.. please let me ..." Sesshomaru had begun to say when.  
  
"Show me that you love me Sess" Rin had finished his sentence.  
  
Sesshomaru had moved to stand, once he had stood in front of Rin pulling her to her feet.  
  
He begun to lead her out of Shippo's room, downstairs, and towards the back door.  
  
On the way out Sesshomaru had quickly grabbed two blankets.  
  
"I want to show you a special place that no one knows about. And I do mean that no one knows about this place." Sesshomaru said as he lead Rin out of the house.  
  
They had continued to walked past the grounds and into the woods. Sesshomaru had handed Rin the blankets and then picked her up in a bridle style.  
  
Until they reached a small hut, and it looked like it had been their for years. No more like that it was from the feudal era. Sesshomaru had placed Rin down as he moved the make shift door so that Rin could walk in.  
  
"Stay here while I start the fire." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay" Rin said with a hit that she was scared. Not of Sesshomaru but that this was some place that she had never been before.  
  
*Rin thoughts *  
  
"I'm glad to see that he is opening up more to me. I just wish he knew that I won't hurt him in any way."  
  
*End of Rin thoughts *  
  
The fire had begun and the place had begun to light up.  
  
Rin had looked around the small hut and found that it was well built in deed.  
  
The fire was in the center of the room, there was a place that was off to the side with a bed, and to the other there was a place to cook if need be.  
  
Sesshomaru had walked back over to Rin taking the blankets, had lead her over to the bed.  
  
"Sess, how did you know..." Rin said as she was cut off by Sesshomaru quick kiss.  
  
"When I was younger, I had built it after my mother had died." Sesshomaru said with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
Sesshomaru had sat down on the bed as Rin had when to stand in front of her mate.  
  
"You know that you did not have to show me this place." Rin said as she had moved to sit on Sesshomaru lap.  
  
"I know, but I feel that I can trust you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had turned her head to look into his eyes and noticed that he was once again searching again.  
  
"What is he searching for?" Rin thought.  
  
"My love, please tell me what you searching for when you look into my eyes?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to stare at Rin and then he pulled her closer into his embrace.  
  
"Your true feelings, your intentions in being with me." Sesshomaru whispered out.  
  
"And do you find what you seek when you look into my soul?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled away a little from Rin and begun to look into her eyes again.  
  
"Rin, I find things that I do not understand." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"My love you find is what you seek. You have been searching for a very long time and now that you have found what you've been searching for what do you intend to do?" Rin asked.  
  
"I .. I .. I don't know" Sesshomaru said with uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"I have never had anyone feel this way for me before. I had never thought that I would find a human that could feel the way you do for me." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"When I look into your eyes, I see a demon who is cold to the world. But when you look at me I see a demon who has honor, pride, and how is worthy of the love that I give. I have found my soul mate, Sess. I can only pray to kami that I am all that you need, with what I can give you." Rin said with love in her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru had taken his hand and begun to caress Rin's back as he held her.  
  
"How can you love, this demon Rin? How can you trust me for I am someone who had taken you away from your home and friends? You had allow me to take you, mate with you, give you pups? Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I trust you, I don't know why but I do. When I was small my mother had told me that there would be a day when I meet my soul mate. When I saw you, I had felt something that I could not explain. Then when you touch me, it felt like my soul was on fire. From that moment I knew that I could trust you. Not Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku but you Sesshomaru. In can trust you with something that I could not give no other even if I had thought I wanted to." Rin stated.  
  
When Rin had said the last part, for some strange reason Sesshomaru had felt a ping of hurt and rage at the same time.  
  
"And when you kissed me for the first time, that's when I knew that you were more to me. My soul told me that you were my soul mate. And no matter how hard you or I fight this strange feeling we were destined to be. Please don't push my love away and except me for what I am. For I will not hurt you, laugh at you, be disgusted at your actions. With every moment that I am with you, I find my love for you grows stronger that no one can break my love that my heart and soul has for you." Rin stated as she pulled Sesshomaru into a passionate kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled Rin closer to him as they had laid down in the bed holding each other.  
  
"I love you Rin and I will not push your love for me away." Sesshomaru stated as he looked into Rin's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled the blanket over them as they had fallen asleep in the small hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well everyone sorry that I have not updated sooner, just been really busy.  
  
Happy Easter!  
  
I will update soon.  
  
SessRin2003 ;-D 


	20. Day of being home

Sorry everyone that it has taken a long time for me to update. Life is just getting in the way right now.  
  
FYI: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.  
  
Well, I have not taken the time to read some wonderful Sesshomaru and Rin stories. Sorry, but I will make the time soon.  
  
And I would like to give special thanks to my readers and also those who review my writing.  
  
burning-phoenix-656  
  
aw...so sweet...  
  
Thank you, I am glad you liked my story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ From: g27()  
  
hi! that was sweet! thanxs for write :) i hope you won't be busy and can update soon see you bye! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sorry, that I have not keep up with the story. Life is just getting busy right now.  
  
SpirtDemon  
  
hey i love it and thanks for the info for he baby! i am glad i told you and u dont hate me! i mean i am only 16 for crying out loud! i love tellin everyone that way i get all kinds of treatment ::pictures:: ahahahahaha well i got to go but LOVE da chappyd u should update soon! buh bye! love ya! (as a friend)  
  
hey information that I can give I am willing to try to help you. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sango640  
  
AW Such a nice emotional story i really like it and i would like to read more and i think you are really good at writing sesshy rin ff so keep doin what you are good at and if you need ne 1 to edit n e storys you have i'd be glad to do it ^.^  
  
Thanks I am glad you are still liking my story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Fireash  
  
i have to go to work now but what i have read it is really good. fast paced but hey definetly not boring. i will read the rest later. thanks for sharing and letting me know you wrote a fanfic. i would have read it before but i didn't have internet for 3 months.  
  
Thank you for enjoying my story.  
  
aw this story is so sweet. very fast but still good. never a boring moment. like your lemons too. thanks for telling me about your story. can't wait to read more.  
  
Well, I know this chapter my not be the greatest but I hope you like it. Sorry for taking so long to update.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ LadyTaishya  
  
hey i LUV it!! i enjoy talkin to you on IM and i apperciate you review ALOT! I definatly cant wait for more!  
  
Thank you I hope that the future chapters will make you like the story more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sess/Rin Fan()  
  
THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!I WAS LITERALLY TEARING!  
  
I did not mean to make you cry but I am glad that you are enjoying my story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Flabar  
  
Don`t stop uptading please! This is one of the bests Rin/Sesshy fanfics I ever read!And believe me I read it a lot!  
  
Aw, I am glad to see a new fan liking my story. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
keeper-of-the-triforce  
  
That was so beautiful! please update soon ^-^  
  
Why thank you very much, it always brings me joy that a new reading my story.  
  
***************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"I love you Rin and I will not push your love for me away." Sesshomaru stated as he looked into Rin's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled the blanket over them as they had fallen asleep in the small hut.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 20: Day of being home  
  
Rin had woken up and noticed that she was the only one in the bed. She had looked around for Sesshomaru and there was no sign of him being in the hut.  
  
She decided to get out of bed and go looking for her mate.  
  
"I wonder where could he have gone?" Rin told herself.  
  
She had stood up and begun to walk out the hut. As she pulled back the make shift door the sun had blinded her view for just a few moments.  
  
Once Rin's eyes had adjusted to the sun light she looked around and found the land to be very beautiful.  
  
As she was looking around she had found what she was looking for.  
  
There he was in the water allowing the water to just trickle down his naked body, glistening in the sun showing his firm, well build muscular tone.  
  
Sesshomaru continue to sit with half of his body in the water and the other half out. He was in his own world for he had not noticed that Rin was now behind him in the flesh.  
  
She had quietly taken off her close and decided that she too needed to bathe.  
  
Rin had moved into the water, this had caused for Sesshomaru to snap out of his world and back into reality.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked at Rin up and down, as a smile had crept upon his face.  
  
Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that he loved the way she looked naked.  
  
"Rin" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin had moved to sit on his lap facing him.  
  
Sesshomaru had helped Rin position her onto his lap. As he felt himself become existed at the fact that his mate's naked body was touching his.  
  
Sesshomaru had pulled Rin into a warm embrace.  
  
"What were you just thinking?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down into Rin's brown eyes.  
  
"You" Sesshomaru said.  
  
This had caused Rin to blush slightly.  
  
"Me, why me?" Rin asked. "Waking up with you at my side is wonderful, and I wonder how I use to do it until now." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin was still a bit confused by what Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Are you worried that I will not love you, care for you or show you affections?" Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked at Rin and the expression she had made, this had caused for Sesshomaru to laugh.  
  
"hahhhaaah.. you are quite funny my dear. But I just telling you that I love the way you make me feel. Now my soul feels complete." Sesshomaru said between laughs.  
  
"Ohh.. well, what do you find so funny?" Rin said as she was giving him a sad face.  
  
"You" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"ME!" Rin yelled back. Now she was mad for she could not understand what she did that caused her mate to laugh at her.  
  
Sesshomaru could smell that Rin was upset.  
  
"Aw, I sense that my love is upset with me" Sesshomaru said as his hand begun to caress the Rin's back.  
  
He then noticed that her scent had changed, as she was becoming aroused by his actions.  
  
Sesshomaru had begun to kiss Rin's neck and sucking on the spot where he had marked her.  
  
"MMMmmm" Rin moan out as she had tried to pull away from her mate. For she did not want him to know that he could be so easy forgiven just by his touch.  
  
Sesshomaru had knew she was having a hard time staying mad at him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Sesshomaru had quickly licked his mark on her neck the had caused Rin to become more aroused then before. "Sessss..." Rin moan out.  
  
Sesshomaru had place Rin's womanhood on the tip of his manhood.  
  
Sesshomaru had pushed Rin down onto him at the same time biting down on to the mark. Causing the mark to reopen and bleed again.  
  
"Aaaaaa" Rin yelled as her body reacted by not only being bitten again, but also as how Sesshomaru had roughly enter her womanhood.  
  
(Back at the mansion)  
  
"Good morning, everyone" Kagome said as she looked at the small group of people at the table.  
  
Then she noticed that both Sesshomaru and Rin were not at the table.  
  
"Mmm, where is Rin and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other then a small voice came out.  
  
"Last that I remember Sesshomaru was carrying me upstairs. But when I woke up this morning I was the only one in the room." Shippo said as he eyed the pancakes that we being placed on the table.  
  
"Yeah, come to think of it I have not seen then since last night." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, they will show when they feel its time to come in. Now no more as to where the mated couple are, lets eat" Izayoi said.  
  
Kagome still had that worry looked on her face as she looked over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had noticed that she was still worried about Rin, however, he knew the words that his mother spoke were true.  
  
After breakfast, Inuyasha had walked Kagome out to the gardens in hoping that this would make her feel better.  
  
"Kagome, you really should not worry about Rin. Sesshomaru will protect her with his life. As I would do for you." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome in to his embrace.  
  
"I know, its just still new to me that not to long ago Rin was single and just going out on a date with Sesshomaru and now she is mated to him. I just don't want him to hurt her, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I can tell you this that when he looks at her there is something more than what you or I can see. And believe me I can tell that he loves her" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank you Inu" Kagome said as she looked up into his golden eyes, giving him a warm felt smile.  
  
They both sat in the garden for a few more minutes when Shippo came running out.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha.." Shippo yelled as he jumped on to Inuyasha lap.  
  
"Hey rut what's all the yelling about" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Look at what I found, it's it cool" Shippo said as he showed Inuyasha the snake skin.  
  
Kagome was looking at how Inuyasha was reacting to Shippo and a big smile had crept on to her face.  
  
*Kagome thoughts  
  
Yes, I do believe that Inuyasha and I will be very happy when out little ones come.  
  
*End of Kagome thoughts  
  
"It's snake skin, where did you find it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I found it over by the tree, here let me show you" Shippo said as he jumped down and begun to pull Inuyasha away from Kagome.  
  
"Go ahead I will be find, any way I think that I will be going into the house and have some tea with your mother." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha had waved back at Kagome and begun to follow Shippo.  
  
They both had came up to the tree and Inuyasha had noticed that their was a skeleton of a snake.  
  
"Well, it looks like the birds eat the snake but you have a nice piece of snake skin there." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool" Shippo said.  
  
"Let's get back so that we can have some Ramon!!!" Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face.  
  
They both had begun to race into the house when out of the corner of Inuyasha eyes he noticed Sesshomaru and Rin walking towards the house.  
  
Inuyasha had stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey Rin, Kagome was looking for you and she was very worried about you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry her" Rin said.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should tell your mate to worry about you and herself. As you can see I am very capable of taking care of MY mate." Sesshomaru said as he gave Inuyasha a heated stare.  
  
"My love, please do not be upset for she was only concern about me and our pups. I know that Kagome surely realizes that you will protect your family." Rin said as she caress Sesshomaru face moving his stare from Inuyasha to hers.  
  
Inuyasha had looked at the couple and figured it was time for him to go into the house.  
  
"Ahh.. I see the two love birds have returned." InuTaisho said.  
  
"Do reframe from calling us such names father" Sesshomaru said.  
  
InuTaisho had ignore his son remarked and walked up to Rin. He had extended his hand out to her and gave her a big smile.  
  
"My daughter would you be hungry, I know when Izayoi was with pup she would crave for the most unique items of food?" InuTaisho said.  
  
"Yes, father I am in deed hungry for I feel the little ones will be very unhappy if I do not eat soon." Rin smiled as she felt her Sesshomaru coming between her and InuTaisho.  
  
"Grrrr...." Sesshomaru had growled, for only his father was able to hear.  
  
"hahahahaaa.. okay my dear son, I will not take your mate from you." InuTaisho said between laughs.  
  
They had all walked into the house as, Sesshomaru had lead Rin upstairs for they were still wearing the cloths from the day before.  
  
"We will be down shortly" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"My someone is being very protective?" Rin teased Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will not allow another male touch my mate" Sesshomaru said with a stern voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru he is just your father" Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru had moved so quickly, grabbing Rin in his embrace.  
  
"No one and I mean anyone who is of male, that is not from me will be allow to touch you" Sesshomaru said as he continue to stare into Rin's brown eyes.  
  
Rin was memorized by his eyes and she knew that when her mated had commanded something it was done.  
  
"Yes, my love however, how will I say my greetings to our family?" Rin asked.  
  
"Do not push me for I will rip their bodies from limb to limb." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin continue to stare at her mate and realized that this was one discussion she would not win.  
  
"So be it then." Rin said.  
  
GROuowowlwlw  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin stomach and begun to laugh.  
  
"hahahha.a.. its seem that the little ones are not happy that their mother have not eaten." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand over her stomach and whispered as if they could hear.  
  
Rin felt her stomach settle down and then gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look.  
  
"You are carrying my pups who happen to be part Youkai, our pups will grow faster then a human child." Sesshomaru said.  
  
An hour later Sesshomaru had lead Rin down stairs towards the dinning room when out of no where Shippo came and jumped on to shoulder.  
  
"Sesshomaruu.. I have been looking for you." Shippo said with a worried tone.  
  
Sesshomaru had removed Shippo from his arms and then handed him over to Rin.  
  
Rin had held Shippo in her arms as they proceeded to sit down.  
  
Shippo had taken a seat between Rin and Sesshomaru, and then decided to talk about his findings.  
  
"I was worry about you two, since when I woke you I could not find you." Shippo said.  
  
Sesshomaru had looked over to Shippo and back at Rin. He noticed that Rin was move involved at the moment stuffing her face with food.  
  
"If you be good this Sesshomaru will allow you to sleep in the room to make it up to you. But you must not tell anyone" Sesshomaru whisper.  
  
This of couse caused Shippo to become very happy.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you" Shippo said as he jumped up and down, then running out of the room.  
  
Rin had turned to look at Sesshomaru with a curious look on her face.  
  
"I told the little runt that I would..."Sesshomaru had begun to say as he was cut off by Rin's lips.  
  
"Thank you, my love" Rin said as she pulled back and begun to eat again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know that was not the longest I chapter I have written but I am sorry that I have not updated sooner.  
  
( SessRin2003 


	21. Shippo Day out

I would like to say that I am truly **_Sorry_** for not updating my story sooner, but of course we all know that like sometimes get in the way.

Notes: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just a major fan of Inuyasha.

I would like to thank all who continue to read my story; I hope that you found it just as enjoyable as I have.

Last time

This of course caused Shippo to become very happy.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you" Shippo said as he jumped up and down, then running out of the room.  
  
Rin had turned to look at Sesshomaru with a curious look on her face.  
  
"I told the little runt that I would..."Sesshomaru had begun to say as he was cut off by Rin's lips.  
  
"Thank you, my love" Rin said, as she pulled back and begun to eat again.

Sesshomaru had pulled from Rin before they had entered the dinning room. Shippo of course was already sitting at the table eating Ramen.

"Ah, Rin my dear how do you feel today?" asked InuTaisho.

Rin had turned to smile at him. "I'm doing just fine, but I must say that the little ones are quite hungry."

"Well, then I think we should feed them some delicious fruits. Oh, I remember those days." Izayoi said with a big smile on her face.

This of course had caused Sesshomaru to roll his eyes while Rin just began to laugh.

InuTaisho looked at Rin, then Izayoi and back to Rin. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his own food.

After everyone was eating, Sesshomaru had decided that he would take the day off to spend time with Rin and also with Shippo.

Sesshomaru had walked upstairs and was trying to decide how would he spend time with the little runt.

Just as he was about to walk away, Rin had looked into his eyes and said. "If you take him to the movies to see Shark tale then lunch, he would love you for it". After she had told Sesshomaru what to say she had walked down the hall and out of site.

Sesshomaru just watch and wonder how she did that. How did she know what he was going to do? The Great Lord Demon going to spend time with the little fox demon?

Sesshomaru had turned around and knocked on the door. He waited for Shippo to answer, he knew he could walk in but he felt like letting the little guy some privacy and treating him like a big boy.

Shippo had answer the door and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru" Shippo sounded excited.

"I was wondering... well.. if you ..if you would like to go to the movies and have lunch with me?" Sesshomaru had finally said.

Shippo had stood there in shock, staring at Sesshomaru. He could not believe that Sesshomaru was willing to spend time with him.

"Well.." Sesshomaru said.

"WOW" ... was heard from the background.

Both Sesshomaru and Shippo had turned to see Inuyasha standing there with his mouth open and as if he was just shocked.

Then coming back to reality Inuyasha said, "If the runt wont go then I will!!!,"

Sesshomaru had lowly growled at his younger brother just enough for only Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha had taken the hint and began to walk away as he tried to control his laughter.

Sesshomaru had turned his attention back to Shippo awaiting for his answer.

"Yeahaaaaaa" Shippo said all excited!

Shippo had ran past Inuyasha to go tell everyone that he gets to spend a day with his big brother. The Great Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had stopped and turned his head to look at Sesshomaru "What got into you?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru had begun to walk past his brother and just replied, "Wouldn't you like to know little brother." Sesshomaru had said with a smirk on his face.

With that said Inuyasha had just felt a cold chilled come over him. And just gave his brother an odd look.

"Man Sesshomaru that's just too much information" Inuyasha said as he had just figure what Sesshomaru meant.

Sesshomaru had continued to walk towards where he knew Shippo would be. And sure enough he had found the little runt in the living room telling Rin, his father and his stepmother that he gets to spend the day with Sesshomaru.

My dear boy, you know that it is not wise to tell a story especially when it concerns Sesshomaru.

Shippo was trying to tell them that he was not lying. But only Rin believed him and everyone else did not.

Sesshomaru heart had felt an ached for the little runt.

"Shippo, are you ready to go with Rin and I?" Sesshomaru had asked with his cold toned voice.

"Sesshomaru, if don't mind I would like to stay here. For the little ones are being quite unruly and I would not be in the best company if I went." Rin had said with a smile on her face. Giving Sesshomaru a wink for she knows that no one except for her mate would only understand was she was doing.

"Hai, it would be best that you stay for the sake of you and the pups." Sesshomaru said and mouthing a quick Thank you to his mate.

"Well, since Rin is staying let me get you a light jacket. This is only just in case you get cold." Izayoi said as she when to the hall closet to retrieve Shippo jacket.

Shippo had said his good bye as Sesshomaru had left to go get the car. Sesshomaru decided that since it will be a guy's day out then he would take the Candy Apple red corvette.

Shippo and Rin were waiting for Sesshomaru to pull around with the car.

"Shippo" Rin said.

"Yes, big sister" Shippo said as he looked into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru does love you..." just as she was going to continue to tell Shippo.

Shippo had notice the car that was coming around the corner.

"Yeaaa.. it's the RED one" Shippo said all excited.

Sesshomaru had stop and got out of the car, he walked up the stairs to retrieve Shippo from Rin.

"Shippo are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, yeah I am so ready to go." Shippo said, while he was jumping down each stairs.

Sesshomaru had turned back to Rin, giving her big hung and a passionate kiss.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and patted Sesshomaru on the back.

Sesshomaru had walked back to the car and looked down to Shippo.

"To the movies we go" Shippo said with a big smile on his face.

"Not until you buckle up first." Sesshomaru said with a serious tone.

"Sorry" Shippo said has he had begun to buckle his seat belt.

Sesshomaru had drove for about 30 minutes to Northwood Movie house. Both Shippo and him had gotten out of the car and were talking about what movie to watch.

Shippo had taken Sesshomaru hand and was pulling him towards the window.

They both had stopped to look at movie titles. Sesshomaru had bent down to pick up so that the little demon can read the movie board better.

"Can we go see Mr. 3000 and then Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow." Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the little guy and found him agreeing to it when he was scolding himself for not being stronger.

5 hours later...

Sesshomaru had carried Shippo back to the car for the little guy had fallen a sleep during the second movie.

Sesshomaru had opened the driver sidecar door and placed Shippo in. He decided that it would be best for him to wake him up so that he could tell him where would he like to eat.

"Shippo.. Shippo it's time to wake up." Sesshomaru said as he was giving a little tug.

"Sorry" Shippo said with a disappointing tone.

"Its okay, so where would you like to go eat?" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Stake house" Shippo said.

"Okay, stake it is" Sesshomaru said, realizing that this was no cheep date.

After 4 hours later, both Sesshomaru and Shippo had returned back home.

Sesshomaru had walked into the house with a now sleeping demon in his arms.

Rin had looked down the stairs at her mate with a big grin. And waved him to come up.

Sesshomaru nodded in response to him mates request. They had both walked in silence for they both did not want to wake up the little demon.

Once Shippo was changed in to his pajamas and tucked into bed, they had gone to their own bedchambers.

Rin had not said a word to Sesshomaru, however, she had silently worked to give him a bath to help work out the knots in his relax his aching body.

After the bath was done, both Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten into bed. Sesshomaru had pulled Rin closer to her, inhaling her comforting scent.

"Thank you, my love" Sesshomaru whispered into Rin ear.

Until next chapter.. SessRin2003


	22. Author's note

Just a quick note:

I would like to thank all who continue to read my story. I am in the process writing my next chapter; unfortunate it is taking me some time. My life if very busy and I hope it will slow down in the middle of December.

jessica Elliott

Lindsay (no ff )

WolfStarLight

Spirit Demon

sesshy'sgirlfriend

Sesshy/Rin Fan( )

swimchick1614

agrias-101

SuperNaraku

Vikki( )

**Once again I would like to thank all who read my story. **

**SessRin2003**


	23. Final Chapter

Aw.. I know that it has been a long time since I have updated. However, life happens to get in the way.

Just a quick note:

I would like to thank all who continue to read my story. And for those who do not like Sesshomaru and (adult) Rin fics. Well you can take your sorry self and go back into that little so call not existent life you have. If you don't like stories that contain the two characters then DON'T READ IT.

Notes: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just a major fan of Inuyasha.

**Once again I would like to thank all who read my story. **

**SessRin2003**

Few months later..

"Sess.. Sess .. Sesshomaru you will never touch me again … Do you hear me! Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Come you can do this just push again". The doctor said.

**Why don't you try to push and see if you can bring in a half demon into this world?" Rin yelled between her pushing and breathing. **

**The doctor was able to get one of the pups out and looked back to the so to be mother again.**

"**Now Rin just one more to go and then you can spend your time with you little ones and family." Said the doctor.**

"**Come on Rin you can do this, just one more pup and we are home free. And that damn Sesshomaru is not touching me ever again." Rin had thought to herself. **

**After a couple of hours in labor Rin had given birth to two beautiful pups, one boy and one girl. **

**Rin had looked over to see that Sesshomaru had fought his way into the room, for he could no longer take it hearing his mate in pain. Pain that which he knew had cause. However, after a few minutes of thinking about it a smirk had appear on his face. **

**The more he thought about those wonderful nights of passion with his mate, it was all well worth it on his end. But remembering what Rin had yelled, he knew that there would be some cold showers. **

**Sesshomaru had walked over to Rin and had noticed that she was breast-feeding both of the pups at the same time. **

"**So my love what should we name our little ones" Rin had said looking into Sesshomaru golden eyes.**

**We will name him Ryuken, after my grandfather. And for the girl we will name her** ** Kohana. **

"**Little flower" Rin asked with a question look on her face.**

"**Yes, for her she will be my little flower that will bloom into a beautiful woman just like her mother. **

**I would like to thank **Thuganomics101 for the name of Ryuken. (Dragon's fist) very powerful name.

Well, it's been a great pleasure writing this story and I have decided that I will continue to write more stories about Sesshomaru and Rin.

See ya next time.

SessRin2003


	24. Chapter 24

Two years later…

Sesshomaru had came home to find the house quite and the sound of soft opera music playing.

'I wonder where are Rin and the kids are?' Sesshomaru had thought as he noticed that not even the servants were around to greet him at the door.

This was starting to worry him, when he noticed that there were white and red rose petals leading a trail on the floor.

A smirk grew on his face for he remembered what the day was. It was the day that he had taken Rin as his beloved mate.

Sesshomaru had continued to follow the trail until he noticed that it lead to his and his mate bedroom. Before he had opened his door, he noticed the sweet soft scent of his mate and how her aroused scent was intertwined with the scent.

He pushed his door to find his mate in the center off the room, wearing a traditional white wedding kimono. Sesshomaru knew that he wanted Rin as his lifetime mate but was worried if she would want to be with him forever. But seeing her there told him that she loved him with all of her heart and soul.

Sesshomaru had then noticed at the corner of his eye was his wedding attire. He had then move to pick up his outfit (his outfit is what we see on the Inuyasha series.) and went into the bathroom to change.

He had shower and changed within record time of 15 minutes. Once he had exited the bathroom he notice that the room was now only had candles lit and that there was some food, a water basin, and a knife that had belong to him mother and father the day they became one.

Sesshomaru had walked over to Rin and bow to her, he then pulled her hands into his and he lifted her from the ground.

She had looked into his eyes and what she shown him was everything that she was in the past and what she had become because of his love for her.

Both Sesshomaru and Rin had continued to proceed with the ceremony in becoming life mates.

Once they were finish and they lay in their bed holding each other, Sesshomaru had sniff the air and with a cocky smile on his face he lean down and gave his mate a kiss on the forehead.

"I think that we have just conceive again, my love." Sesshomaru said.

Rin had looked up at Sesshomaru "Thank you, for giving me another wonderful gift."

Well, I hope you like this, I just could not help myself when it comes to this pair.

See ya.

SessRin2003


End file.
